


Sometimes this happens (not really)

by Taitsu



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Developing Relationship, Mpreg, Multi, Probably ooc, and a lot of oc, and some drama, just them dealing with a pregnancy, no much of a complex plot, or something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-14 11:21:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 68
Words: 82,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2189781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taitsu/pseuds/Taitsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko's not feeling well and visits the doctor, the answer he get's it's not what he expected and he should have warned the others...</p><p>or</p><p>Everyone accidentally get's pregnant...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The biginning of everything

**Author's Note:**

> I just really wanted to write something that revolved around Kuroko getting pregnant... the idea got slightly out of hand and grew bigger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is currently under edditing, I'm trying to get rid of as many mistakes as possible and I'll change some of the phrasing for it to be more fitting. The general idea of the fic and all the events that happened won't change.  
> English isn't my first language and since I'm on my own I'll do the best I can with what I have, this will probably always have a few mistakes, hopefully they won't be too serious.

Kagami started to notice it himself; the stares, the casual touches, always meeting at Maji Burgers after practice, hanging out together. When had they started being around each other every single minute of the day? When had they become so co-dependent? When had he started to think of Kuroko as someone cute?

Well, surely the other was so tiny in his arms; the rare smiles Kuroko showed were so soft looking and gentle... the quiet laugh he had seemed from an angel. All right, he was cute from an objective point of view, and depending on the moment he was sexy, because managing both at the same time would be impossible, or so he wanted to believe.

Then, even if Kagami had noticed all of these things, he clearly decided not to do anything and forget about it for the moment, the Kuroko-is-cute thought did pop up at random times, but nothing that really matter or bother him.

What he did fail to notice were other things, much more noticeable things. For instance, when they cuddle on Kagami’s couch while watching a movie or whatever was on TV at the time, how they would share the bed when Kuroko stayed over, how he already knew what to cook for Kuroko according to his mood; basically, how close they actually were.

Even though many had pointed out for him how weird their relation was, and some even asked things as ‘aren’t you dating?’ or ‘why do you brush his hair so much?’ in between others, he always answered with the truth, which for most was even weirder. He would calmly tell them that no, they weren’t and that Kuroko’s hair was soft, so it was like petting a cat or a dog. The faces everyone made after Kagami answered the question was one of confusion and astonishment with a bit of doubt mix in it depending on the question. It wasn’t until a classmate asked him something in particular that he started thinking about the whole situation.

“Hum... Kagami-kun” he couldn’t quite remember her name but that didn’t matter “would you mind me asking you something... personal?”

“Go ahead” Kagami answered.

“Do you... love Kuroko-kun?” she asked hesitantly.

“Eh...” Kagami was speechless.

“Ah! No, you don’t have to answer if you don’t want to, but I was... curious” Kagami blinked at her, it wasn’t that he didn’t want to answer, but he didn’t know what to say.

He had never thought about it, yet he had to admit it was kind of a strange relationship they had, so there was a possibility that he did love Kuroko or maybe he felt some kind of special friendship where they acted as if they were in love. That didn’t exist, though. Unsure as he was, he couldn’t answer, but he could be honest, as he always was when asked things related to Kuroko.

“It’s not that I don't want to answer, but I don’t know” the girl’s eyes shined for a second.

“I get it, it must be hard to accept being in love with a friend!” she said and ran off.

“Wait, that’s not what I meant!” he tried shouting, but the girl didn’t hear him.

It didn’t matter; though this time he didn’t set the thought aside, he kept it and decided to think about it later. He was worried that having discovered this, and probably admitting that he actually had feelings for Kuroko that were not so innocent would disturb their normal life, yet, he wouldn’t have to worry about it as, according to everyone else, they already acted abnormally for just friends.

It was then, that one night when they were both at his apartment watching the end of a not-so-interesting match on TV with him laying down on the couch and Kuroko laying on top of him, Kuroko’s face press to Kagami’s chest and Kagami had both arms lazily hugging him, that Kuroko had moved his head up putting his hands on Kagami’s chest and his chin over his own hands. He looked at Kagami, who looked back and they stayed like that for some seconds before Kuroko moved forward and press his lips to Kagami’s. That’s how their first kiss went, and it just felt natural. After that, they kept kissing once in a while, every time more frequently, the kisses lasted longer and were more passionate.

They had decided that they had probably been dating since before that first kiss without noticing, but decided that it was better to use that kiss six months ago to be their beginning. And sincerely, Kuroko was tired of their relation not moving forward anymore, that it didn’t advance. Kagami had told Kuroko that it was mostly because he was scared he would hurt Kuroko or that he didn’t know how to or whatever other excuse he could think in the moment, at which Kuroko rolled his eyes every time. Kuroko would take the initiative.

Kuroko was staying at Kagami’s apartment and as they once again lay on the couch Kuroko decided to make his move: to attack Kagami and if needed, he would tie him down. After all, Kuroko was confident he would be able to get Kagami hard.

Gathering courage he threw himself on top of Kagami’s lap, putting his hand around his neck as he kissed him deeply. His tong licked Kagami’s bottom lip and then he bitted it playfully. It was not the first time they've kiss like that, and it was not the first time Kuroko had initiated this kind of heated kiss, yet Kuroko wouldn’t stop just there. That was not the plan. Slowly he slide his hands down Kagami’s chest and into Kagami’s boxers. Kagami groaned into the kiss and put both hands on Kuroko’s ass squeezing it lighly, this was going in the right direction.

“Kagami-kun, can we?” Kuroko asked lust clinging on his voice.

“We’ve talked about it, Kuroko, I don’t think-” Kagami started with a sigh but Kuroko interrupted him.

“Do you want to?” he asked firmly.

“Y-yes, of course I want, but...”

“Then we are doing it” he stated firmly.

“But-” Kuroko didn’t let him finish as he placed his mouth once more over the other’s and then moved to Kagami’s ear.

“Take me to bed” He whispered seductively and bitted Kagami softly, Kuroko had to admit, he had a thing for biting Kagami.

Kagami gave up easily this time; Kuroko was persistent and was obviously set on doing it so he had no chance against him. He got up with Kuroko in his arms grateful that he was thin and seemed almost weightless, and took him straight to his room throwing him over his bed and he hovered over him.

“There’s no stopping now” Kagami warned him and Kuroko smiled licking his lips.

Kagami then kissed Kuroko over his neck as he teasingly got his hand under Kuroko’s shirt moving up reaching to his nipples, pinching them gently. Kuroko moaned and brought Kagami’s face up to kiss and bite him a bit more. The clothes started to disappear, leaving Kagami and Kuroko with a painful looking hard on for the other to appreciate.

Kagami searched for lube inside his bedside table and poured a generous amount over Kuroko’s dick, letting it slide down, he purred some more over his fingers and gently brushed Kuroko’s dick from the tip and going down slowly until he reached his entrance. Kagami’s finger made some circular movements over it before entering. Kuroko moaned quietly, he felt a little uncomfortable, but not much, it wasn’t enough to hurt him. The finger moved in and out in a steady rhythm and it turned when it was inside.

A second finger entered Kuroko when Kagami thought it was the right time and for Kuroko it felt slightly more uncomfortable, but nothing he couldn’t get used to. Kagami moved them more inside him and he had to admit he liked the strange feeling more than normal. He had tried it himself in the past and it didn’t feel as good as what he was feeling at the moment, he panted and closed his eyes.

Unsure, Kagami put a third finger and this time it was uncomfortable. Kagami curled and turn them stretching Kuroko’s insides. Kagami knew he had to search for Kuroko’s sweet spot and he was focused on that, yet he could multitask that with kissing Kuroko all over his chest and neck. Kuroko’s hands were tightly wrapped on Kagami’s back and hair. Kagami turned his fingers up and Kuroko let a lewd moan, deep from the back of his throat. Stimulating that spot some more, and making Kuroko completely embarrass by the sounds he was making, Kagami pulled them out and put a condom on his member before gently pressing it against Kuroko’s entrance.

“We can stop now, if you want” Kagami asked softly.

“You said...” Kuroko was breathless “No stopping now...” he pushed himself a little down feeling up Kagami’s dick.

Kagami sighed, and press a little more, entering Kuroko slowly and carefully. Little whines escaped Kuroko’s lips; Kagami was huge specially compared to Kuroko’s smaller figure. Kuroko tightened up when Kagami was fully inside of him and the latest let out a groan. Kagami tried to move backward but Kuroko stopped him before he could.

“Move and I’ll kill you” he said, breathing sharply. The threaten sounded serious and Kagami could see he was in pain so he waited patiently for Kuroko to say he could move; it wasn’t even a minute that Kuroko finally managed to relax enough for it not to hurt that much, it wasn't pleasant yet, but it was bearable. Taking a deep breath he said “Be gentle and go slow...” as soon as he finished speaking, Kagami moved with so much care and so slow it was actual torture, for both of them “a little faster it's fine.”

Kagami thanked that, he doubted he could keep that pace without going insane and probably hurting Kuroko more. He picked up the peace and Kuroko moaned softly, Kuroko surrounded Kagami’s shoulders with his arms pulling him down and hiding his face on the others neck biting at the crook of it.

As time passed Kagami’s trusts intensified and the room filled with moans and sloppy sounds; the pain long forgotten for Kuroko who just felt pleasure from every nerve of his body and he felt closer to the end of their first experience. Kagami felt the same, if not even more at the edge of coming. And indeed, it didn’t take long; Kagami came first and there was just something that made the sensation way too much for Kuroko to handle and came as well.

From this point on they were together even more than usual, meaning their already abnormal closeness was even closer. Some of the members of the team started telling some jokes regarding their relationship and they didn’t deny it, though, they didn’t confirm it either. Three months into their renew relation and they decided to go experiment a little during their activities, not much of course, they both were new to these things and so they just tried different positions, different kind of condoms -flavoured ones and such- and of course, without one.


	2. That surprise that only surprises the charecters in the story.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroko is told the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I could, can and will. Also, my chapters are short...

Six month after the development in their relationship, Kuroko started to feel sick and one morning he decided he had waited enough for it to go away on its own.

“Mom, I am not feeling well” Kuroko said, walking out the bathroom.

“What’s wrong, dear?” his mom asked concerned.

“I have thrown up again, I feel dizzy and tired and I have nausea” Kuroko explained, he was feeling genuinely bad, and this hardly happened “I’m going to see a doctor” his mom, knowing he was probably feeling worse than what he described nodded.

“I’ll call your school so they know you’re not going” Kuroko thanked her and went to the hospital nearby.

He went to the hospital and once there he wasn't surprise by the fact that he wasn't noticed at first.

“Excuse me” Kuroko said as he noticed that he was being as visible as ever.

“Y-yes? What can I do for you?” the receptionist was suffering a small heart attack from his sudden appearance.

“I haven’t been feeling well” as he recorded, this had been happening for some days already “so I wanted to get check to know what I may have” the receptionist had steady her heart beat and nodded.

“Of course, please fill this with your information and you will be called soon” she gave Kuroko a piece of paper for him to complete.

Once everything was done, Kuroko sat waiting to be called, there weren’t many people at the hospital and he had brought a book with him, so he didn’t mind waiting. Approximately half an hour later Kuroko was called.

“Kuroko Tetsuya?” a male voice was heard; Kuroko stood up and went directly to where the doctor was standing “Kuroko Tetsuya?” The man repeated and Kuroko sighed, he should have predicted he wouldn’t be noticed even if standing right next to him.

“I am here” the doctor almost jumped after hearing his voice. He was a relatively young man, he probably had finished his studies two or three years ago, he had brownish black hair with eyes the same colour, he was tall compared to Kuroko but not compared to Kagami, he was thin and didn’t show much muscles.

“Ah, sorry I didn’t notice you there” the doctor said with a smiled.

“It is fine, I am used to that” he explained, more than used, he enjoys watching the reaction people had when he ‘suddenly’ reveals his presence.

“Now, come with me” he said and started walking into one of the rooms, once in he continued talking “I’m Doctor Kato Takeshi, tell me, what’s the problem.”

“In the past days, it has been slightly more than a week, I haven’t been feeling well” Kuroko explained “to be precise, I throw up most mornings, have nausea at random times, I feel tired and a little dizzy and I have some kind of discomfort on my chest” Kuroko tried to be as clear as he could, but Kato seemed thrilled.

“Tell me Kuroko-kun, since when have you been feeling the nausea and tiredness?” Kuroko wondered how did he know he have been having those longer than the other symptoms.

“I can’t remember, but about a month” Kuroko answered.

“How often have you been going to the bathroom? And have you felt your heart beat increases sometimes?” Kato asked.

“I have gone more frequently than usual, if that’s what you want to know, I do not count how many times a day I go to the bathroom, and I don’t know, maybe” Kuroko explained and Kato seemed to be trying to figure this out.

“Please, Kuroko, take off your shirt” he said and once Kuroko did so, he examined his chest and used a stethoscope “uh… this is going to be a weird question, but by any chance do you know the Generation of Miracles, the basketball team from Teiko?” it was indeed a weird question, and Kuroko didn’t quite understand why was that important, but maybe, he just wanted to talk?

“Yes, I have heard about it” should he just say he was part of it? Did it matter? “I was part of them, why?”

“So it could be what I suspect” Kato suddenly said “you can put your shirt on again” he continued and he went to write something “I need to ask some personal questions” Kuroko nodded “Have you been sexually active in the past three or four months?”

“Yes” it was a simple answer, he had to think a little, but he was sure, it’s been half a year since he started doing it with Kagami.

“Now, have you been with women or men? In the case you have been with men, and I’m sorry this may be way too personal, have you been bottom or top?” as Kato’s expression was kind of red for asking this kind of things, most probably the second one, Kuroko’s didn’t even flinch.

“With a man and I bottom” he answered without hesitation.

“I see” Kato was taken aback by Kuroko’s lack of shame and hesitation “Then, you don’t have to worry, nothing is threatening your health, but I want to run a few tests just to be sure” he was going to go outside to ask for some things when he stopped “by the way, how old are you?”

“I’m seventeen” he answered still confuse and without knowing what was happening.

“This may be difficult for you, ” he said as he kept walking “wait here Kuroko, I need you to do something” Kuroko didn’t have time to say anything as Kato was already gone but came back in less than five minutes with a little box in his hand “I know this is a hospital, but right now, this is quicker and it’ll be accurate, please don’t ask anything yet and do the test” Kuroko, as confuse as he took the pregnancy test and proceed according to the instructions. When everything was done and the test showed the results he went back to the doctor

“Here” he simply said to announce his presence. Kato took the stick and looked as it showed a clear positive.

“Fascinating” was the only word Kato said.

“What exactly is fascinating?” Kuroko was getting tired of not actually understanding, he had to do a pregnancy test even though he’s a guy, the test was positive, and he just wanted to know what was happening.

“It was a success” this was getting weirder by the second “ah, of course you don’t understand what’s happening, I should explain”

‘Finally!’ Kuroko thought.

“A little bit over seventeen years ago there was a genetic experiment to see if men could get pregnant, as it was, they couldn’t run it on grown up men so they decided to use some ‘just fertilized’ ovum” Kuroko guessed that wasn't a medical term “well, the experiment was carried out in seven different persons to be sure at least one was male and because this was being done without the mother's consent so…”

Kuroko understood it was sort of illegal and couldn't help but wonder how they carries it out.

“Well, after they did all the genetic changes and all, they had to wait and be hopeful that at least one of them would be a gay male or at least attracted to men” Kato made a pause “In the end, it turned out that six were male and ended up in the same middle school, Teiko, in the same basketball team, as a side effect of the genetic modifications to be able to get pregnant even if they are men was that they gain some kind of ability that you all used for basketball, so that is, more or less, the explanation to the Generation of Miracles and your condition” that was a lot of information for Kuroko, but he remain compose.

“So, in short and to what I care for, I’m pregnant” he summarize everything.

“Eh, yeah, that would be it” Kato said still not use to Kuroko’s way of responding to things “The experiment was designed so there would be only one baby per subject” he added.

“Is there anything I should do in order to have a healthy ‘pregnancy’” he wasn’t showing it on his voice or face but he felt weird saying he was pregnant, and he ignored the second part.

“Well, you should take the same cares as any pregnant women, meaning, you should start a special diet and maybe take supplementary vitamin pills, and, you still play basketball right?” Kuroko nodded “you may want to cut down on your training a little, and whenever you start to feel tired you must stop” he nodded.

“Please, write that down, my coach won’t let me otherwise” Kuroko explained and Kato nodded as he wrote it down.

“Also, we have to plan future prenatal check ups, I went ahead and wrote it down for you before, right now, I can’t be too sure as you’re not a women but you should be between your tenth and twelfth week, I also wrote some things you’ll need to know for your diet” Kuroko nodded and took all the papers Doctor Kato was giving him.

“Thank you” he said before leaving.

“See you soon” was the last thing he heard before he headed home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The worst of this has yet to come ;)


	3. They should learn to control themselves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now Kuroko tells the truth... mostly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love my grandma, just know that and take it into acount while reading (Kuroko's grandma is based on mine...)

Kuroko was going to open the door to get inside his house when he suddenly realize: his mom didn't know anything that was going on. She didn't know he was dating Kagami, she didn't even know he was gay and, he didn't know what to do. Of course he would have to tell her sooner or later, but he would prefer to tell Kagami first to know if he would have his support or if he would freak out and leave. Kuroko entered the house to remember his mom and dad worked almost all day, and only his grandmother was there . She was sitting on the dining-room table reading the newspaper when he entered, she looks up and smiled.

“You are early today” she said.

“I didn’t go to school today, I wasn’t feeling well and went to the hospital” he explained, he could tell her, she at least knew he was gay and didn't care.

“How are you feeling now? Are you okay? Is anything wrong?” She asked, concerned.

“Well, I feel fine now and the doctor says it isn’t something that threatens my health but…” he hesitated for a moment “the thing is, there is something”

“Something bad?” she asked.

“Not necessarily” he sighed, how should he say something like that? “As I told you already, I am gay” he started "I have a boyfriend.”

“You have a boyfriend? Why didn’t you ever bring him over?” she interrupted him.

“I did bring him over, I just didn’t say he was my boyfriend, do you remember Kagami-kun?” she nodded “well, he is my boyfriend and well, we have been together for some time now and…” really, how do you tell your grandmother you had sex?

“I understand; this doesn’t have to do with STD’s, does it?” he shook his head.

“No, that is not it” he knew there was only one thing left to do “apparently, I’m pregnant.”

“…” she was left speechless.

“I know, it shouldn’t be possible, but apparently I’m part of a weird experiment to see if men could get pregnant, and it looks like it was a success, it was done before I was born and neither mom or dad knows about it” she was still speechless, but she stood up, came closer to Kuroko and hugged him.

“I know you’re way too young to be a dad, but I’m so happy I’m going to be a great-grandmother and I’m going to meet my great-grandson that I never thought I would have” she explained and he smiled and hugged her back.

“I am glad to hear you are happy” Kuroko said and she suddenly turned serious.

“But more importantly, how are you feeling about this?”

“Well, it’s not like I was looking forward to this but I am happy about it, after all, I do like kids, but I am worried as well, as I don’t know how will Kagami-kun react to this” he explained and she looked slightly relieved.

“I’m just relieved that you are not suffering from this.”

“Why would I?” he asked.

“Most teenage girls that get pregnant feel like it ruined their life and usually abort or give the child on adoption” it surprised Kuroko the fact that he hadn't even thought about that “you’re not going to do any of that, right?”

“No, I didn’t even think of those possibilities and I don’t want that” it was something he had decided unconsciously, and she smiled.

The day went by and nothing else happened; Kuroko decided to tell Kagami the next day, he hope at least Kagami had noticed he hadn't been there.

The next day his mom was reluctant to let him go to school without knowing what had been wrong.

“Are you sure you want to go?” his mom asked one more time “I know you said it was nothing but…”

“It’s okay, I feel fine today” Kuroko said as he was already in his uniform and ready to go to school, he didn’t actually wait for her to keep asking the same question again, he just went to school.

He went to the classroom and surprisingly Kagami was already there, he usually got at the nick of time. Kuroko sat behind him and even before he could greet him Kagami spoke.

“Kuroko, why didn’t you come yesterday?” he asked turning slightly to the side so he could see him.

“I went to the doctor” he explained not giving further details.

“Are you alright?” Kagami asked, sounding worried.

“Yes, but we need to talk” Kuroko wasn’t going to announce to the whole class that he was pregnant, and Kagami would make sure that happened if he told him now.

“About what?” the phrase got Kagami nervous and Kuroko found that cute.

“I will tell you later.”

“What the fuck, Kuroko!?” he shouted, Kuroko guess he was really nervous and worried.

“Don’t worry, Kagami-kun, I don’t believe it’s something bad” Kuroko tried to calm him down a little “just wait until we are alone, I don’t want other people listening” he explained and this time it seem to work on calming Kagami down.

“O-Okay…”

The day went by as usual, except for the fact everyone could see how nervous Kagami was, and more than one had asked him if there was anything wrong.

“Kagami-kun, could you come with me” he said and he wasn’t waiting for an answer, he just started walking. Kagami followed him into the locker’s room.

“Kuroko, what are we doing here? We have classes and practice start in an hour” he said and Kuroko nodded.

“I know, but I told you we needed to talk and that I didn’t want anyone else to listen” Kagami looked straight at his eyes and then sighed.

“Okay, then, what do we need to talk about?” he questioned.

“I don’t really know how to tell you this” Kuroko started, but from Kagami's expression he knew he had made the wrong choice of words.

“You… You don’t want to break up, do you?”

“No, I don’t, but I’m afraid you will want to after I tell you this” he tried to explain.

“Why would I?” he asked a little irritated.

“I will need for you to keep quiet while I explain” he said “yesterday I went to the hospital” Kagami interrupted him.

“You are not dying, are you?” concerned shown in his voice.

“I’m not dying, I’m fine, I already told you that, don’t interrupt” he nodded “as I was saying, I went to the hospital and being there I was told something I had no idea about, that was that there was an experiment that intended to see if men could get pregnant, there were six experiments settle, one of those is me, which means I can get pregnant, which also means at this point, that I am pregnant and it’s as much mine as yours.”

“You are joking, right?”

“I’m still bad at telling jokes” Kuroko remind him.

“Ah…” he sat on the floor and Kuroko sat in front of him over the bench.

“Are you alright, Kagami-kun?” he asked him.

“I’m fine, give me some minutes so I can digest what you’ve just said” he said this and put both hands over his face. About five minutes passed and he still didn’t say anything making Koroko start to worry.

“Kagami-kun…” he called him but he put up a hand for him to stop talking.

“I just can’t believe this, I mean, are you for real? How is it possible? I wonder who the others are, and I wonder if you are fine with this, because even if I want to deny it, I’m more than happy, screw age, I don’t care, I love you and I can’t see it as a bad thing” Kuroko thought he tried to put most of his thoughts into words.

“I’m for real, I don’t know, I didn’t asked for details on how this happened, the others would be Aomine-kun, Kise-kun, Midorima-kun, Murasakibara-kun and Akashi-kun, as for me, I’m fine and I love kids, and this one even more because it’s ours” he explained.

“The whole GoM are part of the experiment?” he asked and then realized what Kuroko had said at the end and got closer to him leaving butterfly kisses all over his face “you have just made me extremely happy over something I didn’t even knew I could get happy about” he said while pressing their noses together, then he moved near Kuroko's ear and whispers “Tetsuya” making me shiver, Kagami just knows how much his voice affected him.

“Taiga…” he couldn’t help but say back, Kagami moved back putting one of his hands on his face and moved closer again, he kissed Kuroko. His other hand was on Kuroko's back as the kissed started to heat up. Until that point Kuroko hadn’t realize their position had change that much but he suddenly felt the wooden bench on his back and Kagami was clearly over him with one knee between his legs over the bench and his other leg was supporting him on the grown, they had their eyes slightly closed. Kuroko didn't understand why he kept calling him ‘Kagami-kun’ if they've been going out for so long, he should just start calling him ‘Taiga-kun’, Kagami would eventually start calling him by his first name too, right? Or maybe he should ask him; after all Kagami was a little dense sometimes.

“What are you thinking?” he asked in his low sexy voice.

“Just thinking we could start using each other’s first name” he said breathlessly.

“But we do use them, Tetsuya” Kuroko shivered as Kagami was still using that tone of voice and we keep kissing.

“I meant, not only when we are like this” he said as Kagami moved to his neck making him moan softly.

Even though he didn’t get a verbal answer Kagami's smiled pressed against his skin was more than enough for him to know he agreed. Kuroko cupped his face with both hands and moved himself up so he could kiss him, as they both close their eyes we started kissing hard and deep.

Suddenly Kagami was separated from him and it seemed as if he had jumped off Kuroko and went really far away. Kuroko decided he should open his eyes only to be shocked by the sight of all their teammates with a really worried expression.

“Are you alright, Kuroko?” Kuroko wondered if he had a sick expression “Kagami didn’t do much, did he?” Hyuuga asked and it hit him, they thought Kagami was forcing him; he shook his head as he sat up feeling dizzy “KAGAMI!!!” he shouted raising his fist but he was stopped by Kuroko as he grabbed the back of his shirt.

“Wait senpai, it’s not what you are thinking” he said softly as he wasn’t fully recovered from the making out session with Kagami.

“You don’t need to cover him” Izuki started and before he could do any puns Hyuuga interrupted him.

“Really, Kuroko, he was doing something bad” he felt irritated by their words.

“I know what he was doing, I’m not a kid” everyone in the room could feel the murderous aura increasing around Kuroko, he just hated when they treated him as a little kid.

“If you know what he was doing you should be angry at him as well and should let me hit him” Kuroko tried to calm down, after all they didn’t know, so it was obvious they would think that way.

“Why?” was Kuroko's only response.

“Kuroko-kun, you like Kagami, right?” Kuroko nodded “You like him in that way, don’t you?” Kiyoshi asked and he nodded again.

“Ohh… so it’s that you two finally confessed your feelings and where spending some time together” Koganei said.

“Not exactly” he told them.

“Then…what…?” Furihata started not too sure of how he should ask.

“We have been together for a while now” everyone’s eyes flew open.

“Eh!?” they all exclaimed at the same time “Really?”

“Wait, how did you even manage to keep it a secret? Kagami is really obvious and easy to figure out and you are the bluntest person I ever met” Hyuuga was confused.

“It’s not like we actively tried to hide it, we hold hands, kiss at random moments and other things, I think it’s just no one notices I’m there” he explained.

“Even though… lets continue this later, Riko’s gonna kill us if we take too much time” Hyuuga said and they all agreed. It took some time, yet once outside the locker’s room their coach was waiting, and she looked angry.

“What the hell took you so long!?” she asked angrily.

“Kagami didn’t wake up after he was thrown against the wall” Kiyoshi explained with a smile.

“Why was Kagami thrown against the wall?” she asked confused.

“That’ll be Hyuuga’s fault” Kiyoshi said.

“It was not my fault alone you helped as well!” he shouted “and I just misunderstood the situation!”

“What situation?” the confusion Riko felt increased.

“Taiga-kun and I were kissing” Kuroko explained.

“You two were almost having sex there! And it totally looked like Kagami was forcing you!” Hyuuga defended himself.

“Maybe it was a little too much” he said and then remembered what the doctor had told him “Right, yesterday I went to the doctor and he said I should cut down on my training a little and that if I felt tired I should stop.”

“What?” she screamed “Do you have the doctor’s note with you?” she asked still using a loud voice.

“Yes, here it is” he said giving her the paper that the doctor had given him where there wasn't a full explanation and that didn't give many details only describing it as a ‘special condition’, at this she sighed.

“Okay, but you should tell me what this ‘special condition’ is so I can prepare a special routine” she said and this time Kuroko sighed.

“If I told you, you wouldn’t believe me” she looked at him with confused-demanding eyes “Please, can I tell you in private?” she nodded, ordered everyone to start with practice and she took Kuroko with her to the side so the rest wouldn’t hear “this may sound impossible, but you must believe without questioning it.”

“This sounds weird, but I will believe, you are not one for lying” that was true.

“I’m pregnant” she looked at me Kuroko with complete disbelief so he added “somehow I was part of an experiment before being born that allows me to get pregnant even if I’m a man, and I have been with Taiga-kun for more than a year already and I didn’t know I could get pregnant so…” he wouldn't say everything, that was more than enough.

“Now I get why you didn’t want the others to listen” she commented surprised by everything.

“They will eventually know, but not yet” he said.

“Okay, I’ll prepare something for you, for today just sit and play with Nigou” now he was confused.

“But I can…” she looked at him straight in the eye.

“Sit and play with Nigou” I nodded slightly “you won’t be able to play in matches, you do have a tendency of over-exhausting yourself and being hit by other players, it won’t be good” Kuroko nodded again, he knew it would be like this after all “another thing, I need to tell my dad about this condition of yours for help, do you mind?” he hesitated for a moment but in the end nodded; he considered that if he wanted to keep practicing and playing at all it was necessary for her dad to know. She smiled and Kuroko went to do as told.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, I will probably update around next Friday... and if I do not, then expect it in about a month... you should try leaving comments to see if I get inspired enough to finish next chapter on time and I could even post it early!


	4. Girls' working (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aida has to think to solve the little problem (so this means she's narrating)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... a short transition chapter :)

At night I was trying hard to make a training schedule for Kuroko. Damn it, why does he have to cause so much trouble? He’s always disappearing and it’s always giving people heart attacks and now this? I will kill those damn idiots. I sighed, defeated by the challenge, I really wanted to do this without telling my dad, now I’m just glad I did ask for his permission to tell him, otherwise I would feel kind of bad.

“Umm… Dad? Can you help me with something?”

“Whatever for you my princess!” sometimes he’s too much

“How do you train someone who’s pregnant?” his faced went from excited to scary in less than a second.

“Tell me who was the bastard that got you pregnant and I’ll kill them!!!” I face palmed

“That’s not it!” I said as I hit his face “one of the guys is pregnant” I explained

“That’s… not possible, men don’t get pregnant” he was seriously confused

“I know, but apparently he can and is or something and I really don’t want to take the risk” I said and he looked serious

“It should be fine if you just reduce the intensity and the amount of training a little bit”

“It’s Kuroko-kun, and that guy’s endurance is not high, how much of ‘a little bit’ would be enough for him?” he sighed

“Okay, you should know he’s not that week, anyhow lets prepare a special training for him, but it’s gonna take some time, I never trained anyone who was pregnant before” he said and I smiled at him and he tried to hug me.

We spend a lot of time trying to figure which was best for Kuroko-kun and prepare a special training for him, still, we didn’t know how much he would be able to take so we decided on letting Kuroko stop when he started to feel tired and I would adjust it within time. Now the only problem left was how to make Kuroko-kun stop training when he started to feel tired.

“Right, I know” I said and took my cell phone out to type a message

_‘Momoi-san, I need your help’_ after the last winter cup we started to get alone and start talking quite often.

_‘My help? With what Aida-san? ^_^’_ she replied almost immediately

_‘With Kuroko-kun, I need a way to make him stop training when he feels tired’_ I explained, but I need to be cautious or she’ll end up knowing and I don’t think Kuroko-kun will appreciate that

_‘Oh my! But why would you want him to stop?’_

_‘His doctor says it’s for the best’_ I mustn’t say anything about it

_‘Doctor!? ( >∩<) is Tetsu-kun sick or something? PLEASE TELL ME!’_

_‘No, don’t worry, he’s not sick or ill or anything, he just has some kind of condition… but he could get sick if I don’t make him stop when he feels tired, how do I know or how do I make him stop?’_  Well, that may be a little bit of a white lie but… I had no other option

_‘Oh my God, no I don’t know how to see when he starts to be tired and he won’t stop by his own, he’s so dedicated (/^_^)/ isn’t he cute? So opposite to Dai-chan \\(òДó)/ I wished he was more like Tetsu-kun, but in this case is a bad thing U.U what to do…’_ why is this text so long?

_‘Well, don’t worry, I’ll find a way ^-^ thanks anyway’_ I’ll worry about this tomorrow, right now, I’m too tired to keep thinking.

_‘Can you tell me something about him? It’s been sometime since I last spoke with Tetsu-kun~’_ sometimes she’s really annoying

_‘Em… well, you should give up on him already’_ I hope he doesn’t mind I tell Momoi-san about his relationship with Kagami-kun

_‘Eh!? Why!? ( >Д<) I don’t wanna! Or is it that you also want him, that’s why you’re telling me to give up? -_-’_ how did she reach to that conclusion? I have clearly told her I’m interested in someone that’s not Kuroko-kun

_‘NO! I’m just saying because he… has a boyfriend… but I won’t tell you who he’s boyfriend is, that’s something he should tell you himself’_ I’m not telling her it’s Kagami-kun, after that she didn’t send me more texts

**(The next day, during practice, because, who cares what happened during the day)**

“Kuroko-kun, I prepared this for you but I still didn’t know how much you could resist before getting tired so, as soon as you feel tired stop and I’ll reorganize the training, got it?”

“Yes” of course he does, but he won’t do that anyway… Training started and everyone was doing their best until Kagami-kun started shouting.

“Oi!” he screamed very loud and he seemed angry, I was going to shout at him but he kept going “What the hell do you think you are doing!?” he was screaming at... Kuroko-kun? Why?

“I’m training” he said emotionless

“I know that idiot! I mean, why are you still training if you are tired!?” wait, Kuroko-kun’s tired? How does he know?

“I’m not tired Taiga-kun” Kagami-kun’s eyes twitched

“You are fucking tired, I know it so go and sit because it’s the best for you!” Kuroko-kun started at Kagami-kun for some seconds and then he went and sat down. I can’t believe this.

“Kagami-kun, come here” I called him

“Ah, yeah, sorry I’m going back to practice now”

“That too, but I wanted to ask a favour from you” he looked surprised “Well, it seems you know how Kuroko-kun’s feeling, I would want you to, as you just did, make him stop when he seems tired” he smirked

“I would have done that even without you asking” he said

“That’s good to hear, now return to practice!”

“Yes ma’am!” he said and continued training, he is a good boyfriend for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll post another short transition chapter tomorrow, probably, and a longer one on friday (if I manage)


	5. Girls' working (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Momoi tells something... to someone...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the shortes thing I have ever written in english... meaning it's a transition chapter... again and this time Momoi narrates.

**(Midday)**

I decided I couldn’t stay still any longer, if Tetsu-kun had a ‘boyfriend’ we needed to make sure he is good for him. Then, there’s only one person to call.

“Akashi-kun we have a situation” I said as soon as he picked up

“Is it so important that you had to call me during lunch?”

“Yes, I have waited long enough, I’ve heard from Aida-senpai, Tetsu-kun’s coach, that he has a boyfriend”

“I’m calling the others; we’ll meet in the usual place for dinner”

“Understood, I’ll make sure Dai-chan goes at proper time”

“I’m counting on you; try to gather as much information as possible”

“On my way” I said and waited until he hanged up and then did the same.

After that I looked for Dai-chan who was, and it’s not surprising at all, forcing Sakurai-kun to give him food.

“Dai-chan! Stop bullying poor Sakurai-kun!” I whined

“I’m not bullying him, right?”

“Sorry, no, he’s not, I’m sorry” why is he apologizing?

“That’s not the point! Akashi-kun wants to meet with us for dinner”

“What for? I don’t wanna go!” he protested.

“It’s an important matter about Tetsu-kun!” I know bringing Tetsu-kun to the conversation would make him go.

“What could be so important, geez… okay, I’ll go”

“I would have forced you otherwise…” he rolled his eyes, but he knows it’s true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... yes, updating on friday if I can with a much larger chapter... (I still can't believe I wroto something this short...)


	6. Too many things together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They all think, even if Momoi 'knows' the truth!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so as I promise, a longer chapter!

**(Midorima)**

“Shin-chan, your cell-phone is vibrating” Takao mention making Midorima take it and see who it was.

“What?” Midorima said as he saw who was calling, and answer immediately “Akashi”

“Shintarou, your presence is required at the usual gathering place for dinner”

“I will go, but let me ask, why are you calling instead of the usual message?” this was indeed unusual.

“This is an important matter that needs especial attention and it is necessary that Tetsuya doesn’t hear about this” after that, Akashi hanged up leaving Midorima extremely confuse

“Why?” he wondered

“What happened, Shin-chan?” Takao wondered

“I really don’t know” he said still staring at his phone “But something is weird about this, Akashi is acting weird”

“He is always weird” Takao commented “we should go back to the classroom”

“Why doesn’t he want Kuroko to know? He likes Kuroko way too much to not include him in his summons, I sense something bad… Oha-Asa did warn me about something may happen today”

“Don’t worry Shin-chan, if you want I can accompany you” Takao said cheerfully “I’ll protect Shin-chan!”

“Don’t be ridiculous Takao, I don’t need your protection” he said pushing his glasses up and trying to hide the red of his cheeks, but he didn’t mean what he said, he was thinking about Takao’s own safety if the raven boy showed up without invitation.

**(Kise)**

“Ah… such a sunny day~” Kise said looking at the sky when his phone started ringing

“Ryouta” he heard from the other side and shivers went down his spine

“Akashicchi, why are you calling?” he asked thinking the day wasn’t as sunny anymore

“Your presence is required at the usual gathering place for dinner, there is an important matter to discus, but is crucial that Tetsuya doesn’t hear a thing about this, do you understand?” Kise tremble at Akashi’s voice tone and nodded forgetting he couldn’t see him

“Yes, Akashicchi, I’ll be there and won’t tell Kurokocchi” he said

“Good, see you later” Akashi said before hanging up

“What could be so important and why doesn’t he want Kurokocchi there?” Kise wondered but brush it off as it was useless for him to think about it.

**(Murasakibara)**

“Hello, Aka-chin~?” he said as he answered his phone

“Hello Atsushi, we’ll be gathering at the usual place for dinner, don’t tell Tetsuya” Murasakibara didn’t understand, but didn’t question either

“Okay, see you Aka-chin~” he said and hanged up

“Was that Akashi?” Himuro asked a little perturbed, but of course he didn’t show it

“Uh-hum, he wants to gather for something and told me not to tell Kuro-chin” Murasakibara said as he started eating another sweet

“Aren’t you worried or something?” Himuro questioned and Murasakibara looked at him

“Na, Aka-chin is a good person, and you don’t question him~” he argument stuffing his mouth with more junk food, thought Himuro would say ‘if you don’t question him’

“If you say so” Himuro didn’t know what to think about Akashi, so he decided to trust his crush with his judgment on people. Well, not really, if this involved Kuroko in some way, he just knew who to ask on what is happening.

**(At dinner time~ Kagami’s apartment)**

Himuro Knocked at Kagami’s door and waited for him to open, he knew Kagami would be at his apartment at this hour, probably preparing dinner in ridiculous amount. Kagami, on the other hand, apart from preparing dinner, was looking at the nutritional suggestions listed on a paper for Kuroko to follow during his pregnancy, and being Kagami who most often cooked for Kuroko and mostly forced him to eat anything that wasn’t a vanilla shake, it was just the right thing to do to take care of his boyfriend and future son’s health. He had just to figure out how to make Kuroko eat at least 5 times a day as it was hard enough to make him eat 2 times per day. When he heard the knocking he went to see who it was and then opened the door.

“Tatsuya? What are you doing here?” he asked confused by the presence of his ‘brother’

“There’s something worrying me and I wanted to ask you something, do you mind if I came in?” he said with a smile

“I don’t mind, but Tetsuya is here so if it’s something private and you don’t want him listening we’ll have to talk another day, I need to make him eat” Himuro looked over Kagami’s shoulder and in fact, Kuroko was there sitting by the table.

“No, actually this is better, it may concern him” Kagami wasn’t understanding what was happening but he let Himuro in, in the meantime he may as well tell him about his relationship with Kuroko.

“Good night Himuro-san” Kuroko greeted him politely

“Good night Kuroko-kun” Himuro said with the same politeness

“Well, Tatsuya, what did you need to ask?” Kagami inquired

“Right, but if Kuroko-kun is here I may as well ask him first” he said and sat in front of Kuroko who was now looking at him “Do you have any idea why Akashi may want to gather the GoM excluding you from this?” at this question Kuroko blinked some times and then sighed

“Yes, and this is not something good” Kuroko said and both Kagami and Himuro wanted to ask the same thing “He founded out” and now there were more questions in their heads

“Exactly what did he found out and why is it bad?” Himuro asked and Kuroko looked at Kagami

“He found out I’m with someone, and it’s not exactly bad for you but for the person I’m with and our relation” Kuroko said “but, right now he doesn’t know who they are or else he would have already acted not gather the rest” Kagami was petrified

“Why does he care if you are with someone?” Himuro asked “by the way congratulation and good luck with whomever you are with”

“Thank you, and it’s not just him, the others as well, for some reason, the GoM were really protective of me and since we are ‘friends’ again they’ve returned to that habit, so they probably want to kidnap the person I’m with, interrogate them and find out if they are good or not for me, most probably they’ll decide that the person is not good enough” the amount of sweat running down Kagami’s face wasn’t normal and Himuro noticed

“Taiga, are you alright? You look pale” He asked and Kuroko remembered something

“Don’t worry about him, he is just scared” Kuroko told Himuro who didn’t understand why Kagami was scared “and I’m sorry, but can I ask you something that may make you feel uncomfortable?” everything was too weird for Himuro but nodded “Did you have sex with Murasakibara-kun?” and now was Himuro’s turn to be pale

“N-no, I didn’t” even if he wanted to maintain a poker face, with such a question he couldn’t

“But you do think about doing that with him” Kuroko questioned, more like, stated, Himuro’s face went from white to red at an abnormal speed, he wouldn’t have mind if it was just the two of them, but his ‘little brother’ was behind him listening, what would he think of him? “I’ll take your face and silence as a yes” this made Kagami came out of his scared state

“Is that so?” Kagami asked and Himuro hide his face with his hands

“Please don’t judge me” he said with his voice being muffled by his hands

“Himuro-san, don’t worry” Kuroko started and Kagami nodded for him to continue and prepared himself to be as red as his hair “Taiga-kun and I have been doing it for months” at this Himuro uncovered his face that was still red and looked at Kagami whose face was redder than his, then turned again to Kuroko who had his normal inexpressive face

“So… Taiga is the person you’re with?” Himuro asked and Kuroko nodded “wait, so that means Taiga is in danger” Kuroko shook his head

“Not yet, they don’t know it’s him, but Momoi-san will eventually find it out and tell the rest, at that point, Taiga-kun will be in danger” Kuroko looked serious “and I doubt it will take long for them to find out, probably tonight” he ended

At some point Nigou had appeared and was playing around Kagami thing that amused both Kuroko and Himuro but for different reasons, Kuroko liked seeing the dog play with Kagami and Himuro was surprised by the fact that Kagami hadn’t jump and start crying because of the dog.

“So you overcame your fear for dogs?” he asked and Kagami shook his head

“No, just for this one here, he is… kinda… cute, I guess” Kuroko let a little smile appear not noticeable if you weren’t paying attention to him and weren’t looking really close, or unless you are Kagami Taiga “Don’t you give me that smiled of ‘I told you’” Himuro couldn’t help but think ‘what smile?’, but didn’t really care.

“He looks familiar somewhat…” Himuro was staring at the dog’s eyes and realized who was similar to that dog “Is the dog cute or rather someone else is?” He teased and Kagami blushed once more making Kuroko chuckle lowly

“Shut up Tatsuya, I like him so I can think he’s cute” now Kuroko showed a fainted blush

“I wish I could be like you and tell Atsushi I like him”

“You may want to act instead, if not he may not understand” Kuroko said

“I won’t tell him! He’s an overgrown baby that only thinks of snacks and sweets and being lazy” Himuro said but Kuroko was not sure of that

“Murasakibara-kun is not what he appears to be” Kuroko said but Himuro was done with the topic

“Whatever, enough, do I bother your activities if I stay for dinner?”

“No, you don’t, please stay Himuro-san” Kuroko answered

“Hey! This is my home not yours!”

“I thought you wouldn’t mind him staying for dinner or, were you planning on doing something else?” Kagami’s face turned red and he went to the kitchen to prepare some more food.

**(Meanwhile, in another place with other people)**

Aomine, Momoi, Kise, Midorima and Murasakibara were sitting on a private table, on a high class restaurant waiting for Akashi to appear.

“Good night, everyone” Akashi said as he took a sit “You may be wondering why I gather you tonight and why Tetsuya couldn’t hear about this” he made a brief pause “Well, we need to discuss something related to him and he would oppose and complicate our debate” another pause, this was eating everyone alive, except Momoi and obviously Akashi “Tetsuya has a boyfriend and we need to find out whom he is”

“Wait, Tetsu has a _boyfriend_?” Aomine asked in complete disbelief “How do you know that but not who he is?”

“That’s because Aida-senpai didn’t want to tell me” Momoi said

“Kurokocchi’s coach told you he has a boyfriend but didn’t tell you who he is?” this time was Kise

“Exactly, she said that she wouldn’t tell me because that’s something he must tell me himself” Momoi clarified

“Why are we worrying over this?” Midorima didn’t quite understand what the problem was “Is it because he is with another man or because he is with someone?” the question was more for his own benefit than actual curiosity

“Kuro-chin can’t be with someone that’s not good for him” Murasakibara spoke as he ate some snacks

“Indeed we can’t trust Tetsuya to anyone we need to make sure he is good for him, and that’s why we are here, I want to hear some suggestions on who Tetsuya’s boyfriend could be” Akashi added and Midorima and Murasakibara looked at Aomine as a possibility

“Wait, no, it’s not me” Aomine defended himself

“It’s true, he’s not Tetsu-kun’s boyfriend” Momoi helped making Midorima and Murasakibara turn to Kise

“Waa, no, I wish it was me, I’m worry about Kurokocchi” Kise almost jumped off his sit when they looked at him

“Stop this; none of you is Tetsu-kun’s boyfriend!” Momoi interrupted “I have ‘some’ information, remember that Tetsu-kun goes to Seirin and I assume it must be one of the boys of his school, or some of the boys at any other school that has play against Seirin” Momoi started “but it’s highly impossible as he doesn’t talk much with any of the ones at other schools”

“Then is a boy from Seirin” Akashi stated “what else did you found?” he asked Momoi to continue

“Well, from Seirin Tetsu-kun spends the most time with his basketball teammates, but that doesn’t mean anything as he is usually on practice or when all the team is together” she made a pause before continuing “I called his mom and said that he has only brought one friend home but she didn’t remember his name, she did say he was considerably tall over 1,80 meters and was very gentle with Tetsu-kun” she breath as she was saying all in a rush “On Tetsu-kun’s team there are only three players over 1,80 meters, those are: Mitobe Rinnosuke, Kiyoshi Teppei and Kagami Taiga; we know that Kagamin isn’t a possibility as he is not gentle leaving only Mitobe and Kiyoshi, then I asked his mom if she remembered the boy speaking and she said yes” she made another pause “this leads to only one conclusion as no one has ever heard a word coming out Mitobe’s mouth”

“Then Kiyoshi Teppei must be Tetsuya’s boyfriend” Akashi said with an evil grin “we must pay him a visit immediately”

“I have a bad feeling about this” Midorima said adjusting his glasses

With Momoi’s database they went to Kiyoshi’s house and on the way Momoi told them everything about the man, about his knee, his blood type, his date of birth, his age, his status in basket, his weigh, how was his family composed, everything. Not a single detail was omitted. When they reach his home, knowing he was there as Momoi knew his routine they rang the doorbell and waited.

“Can I help you with anything?” A middle age woman opened the door, Momoi recognized her as Kiyoshi’s mom.

“Ah, we are sorry to disturb you this late, but we would like to talk with your son Teppei if possible, we are some friends” the woman looked confused

“Let me go ask him” she said and turned around

Kiyoshi was in his room doing some homework, but not paying much attention to it, when his mom came in.

“There’s a rainbow outside saying they are your friends, do I let them in?” Kiyoshi’s mom asked

“Rainbow?” he asked and fortunately his brain decided to work as it should “is it blue, yellow, purple, red, green and light blue”

“Almost, no light blue, pink” his mother said

“Then I know them, they are friends, I guess” Kiyoshi said and his mom nodded then returned to the door and let them in. she told them were Kiyoshi’s room was and they were there in seconds

“Can I help with anything?”

“Shut up and tell us what your intentions with Tetsu are” Aomine said angrily

“My intentions with Kuroko-kun?” he asked confused “What do you mean? We are friends” he added with a smile

“Yes, sure, don’t try to deceive us, tell the true” Akashi demanded

“Well, I do see him as a little brother and he told me he does think of me as an older brother but… does it matter?”

“You are more clueless than me, he can’t be with Kurokocchi!” Kise whined

“Wait, be with him? I’m not with him” Kiyoshi said “I like Kuroko-kun, but not in that way”

“Lies, you must be his boyfriend, but you don’t deserve him if you deny your relation” Midorima accused him

“No, really, I’m not his boyfriend” Kiyoshi insisted

“I don’t like you as Kuro-chin’s boyfriend, I’ll crush you~” Murasakibara commented not too much in the topic

“I’m always right and I say you are his boyfriend” Akashi said

“But that’s not true, Kuroko-kun’s boyfriend is Kagami-kun not me” with this everyone was silent

“Well his mom said he was gentle with Tetsu-kun, not necessarily gentle with everyone” Momoi thought aloud

“We are sorry for everything, thank you for the information, we’ll be going now” Akashi said and all of them went out the room and the house. Kiyoshi took out his phone ant texted Kuroko

_‘Are you at Kagami-kun’s place?’_

_‘Yes, why?’_ Kuroko texted back

_‘There’s a possibility that your friend go there now, they thought I was your boyfriend and I accidentally told them it was Kagami-kun, they don’t seem happy’_

_‘Thank you and don’t worry, they were going to know at some point’_ that was the last message and Kiyoshi decided he would focus on his homework.

Kagami was going to serve the food; it took longer than usual to prepare dinner as he was taking into consideration what Kuroko needed for the pregnancy. Then, someone knocked at the door, Kagami was going to go and open it when Kuroko stopped him.

“I don’t recommend you open the door”

“What? Why?” Kagami asked

“Let me guess, they figured” Kuroko nodded at Himuro’s statement

“That’s why, go and serve the food and Himuro-san should go and open the door” Himuro smiled and nodded

“Atsushi’s gonna be surprise” he said to himself, Kuroko kept his sit on the table and waited for Kagami to bring the food as Himuro walked toward the door, and opened it

“Muro-chin, what are you doing here?” Murasakibara was the first one to say something

“I wanted to ask something to Taiga and end up staying for dinner” Himuro replied with a smile

“We are sorry Tatsuya, but let us in” Akashi demanded and Himuro, still smiling, let them in

“I hope you have already eaten, Taiga didn’t prepare enough food for all of you” Himuro added

“Don’t worry, we have already eaten before coming here” Akashi told him as Himuro closed the door “Tetsuya” Akashi said as he saw Kuroko

“Good night Akashi-kun, Kise-kun, Midorima-kun, Aomine-kun, Murasakibara-kun and Momoi-san” Kuroko said in his usual tone of voice

“Why doesn’t anyone seem surprised that we are here?” Aomine asked and Kuroko let a little smile

“I was actually wondering when would you come” Kuroko answered

“Eh!? What!? Kurokocchi expected us!?” Kise exclaimed dramatically

“I had a feeling and Kiyoshi-senpai’s message confirmed my suspicions” Kuroko explained and Akashi looked slightly bother

“Then, I’m going straight to the point” Akashi said and looked at Kagami “What are your intentions with Tetsuya?”

“What does that question mean?” he said as he came with two plates, one for Himuro and the other for Kuroko, both of them thanked him and started eating as they knew the conversation was going to be between Kagami and Kuroko’s former teammates; Kagami went back to take his own plate

“Bakagami, answer the question!” Aomine shouted

“I would if I understood what it means Ahomine” He said back

“I’ll say it simple, Are you toying Tetsuya?”  Kagami reappeared with a much larger plate full of food “Is that the amount you normally eat?”

“No, he eats more” Kuroko said

“No, I’m not toying Tetsuya, I’m serious” Kagami answered the first question and Aomine didn’t care

“I don’t give a fuck how much serious this idiot is about you, I won’t allow him to stain your purity!” Aomine shouted to Kuroko

“Stein my purity?” Kuroko asked not believing Aomine had said that, in any case, he had stained Kagami’s ‘purity’ as he more or less forced Kagami the first time they did anything, Kagami was too scared of doing something Kuroko wouldn’t like and didn’t do anything; well, at least it was like that at the beginning.

(Flashback)

It happened about six months ago, thought they hadn’t officially say they were dating, it was more than implied with all the kisses they shared, the holding hands and cuddling at night. So it was time, Kuroko decided, that they took a step forward. He had actually been pushing for some months but apparently Kagami didn’t either notice or want. That Friday after practice they went to Kagami’s place to spend the night, and of course he had planned a way to finally do what he desired so much.

After dinner they sat on the couch to watch a movie, that obviously they didn’t, as about ten minutes into it they started to make out, more like, Kuroko sat on Kagami’s lap, put both hand at the side of his face and pulled him into a kiss. It didn’t take long before Kagami put his hands on Kuroko’s waist and deepened the kiss; his tong brushed Kuroko’s lower lip and, without hesitation, he parted them. Their sappy make out stopped abruptly when Kuroko tried very gently to put his hand at work touching Kagami over the clothes.

“Kuroko, wait...”

“Why? I didn’t do anything... yet” He complained

“But... if you do that... I don’t think I’ll be able to stop myself” Kuroko blinked

“You are an idiot, Kagami-kun” he sighed and tried to touch him again

“Wha_! I said wait!” he shouted and pushed Kuroko off of his lap “I’ll take thing too far if you do that”

“A truly idiot, Bakagami” He kneeled between his legs, and decided, Kagami was not against it just scared; he needed a little push.

With determination Kuroko put his hands over Kagami’s crotch and massaged it slowly. He pulled down the zipper of his pants and licked over his underwear. Kuroko felt the twitch Kagami’s dick made when his tong touch it and he was getting aroused just by doing this.

“Kuroko, stop!” of course he didn’t listen to Kagami and keep licking and biting his dick over his boxer “I’m serious, fuck” he muttered and tried to pull Kuroko away gently, but obviously he wouldn’t allow that, seeing Kuroko’s determination Kagami sighed, but it sounded more like a moan as he kept stimulating him “You really want it, don’t you?”

“You don’t?” Kuroko asked with his big puppy eyes

“You don’t need to do that, of course I want to do it... but...” Kuroko looked at him expectantly “I don’t want to hurt you”

“You won’t hurt me” Kuroko said and he looked distrustful, and he had his reasons, for what he’d been licking, he is quite big “now take me to bed”

“I really don’t think that’s_” Kuroko pushed him down and sat over him again

“Shut it Taiga, we are doing it before I’m too sexually frustrated” he got up and pulled Kuroko up with him, he walked to the bedroom carrying Kuroko.

“Fine, you asked for it, don’t you dare complain in the morning” Kagami grunted and threw him over the bed

“Just make me yours” he moaned as Kagami bitted his neck and undressed him

(End flashback)

It was, if Kuroko must say, a very rough first time, yet he didn’t complain in the morning, nor does he complain now, as rough as it may have been, it was as well very exciting and hot. He wouldn’t have had it any other way.

“Tetsu-kun is too innocent for a brute like Kagamin!” Momoi said as an answer

“Kurokocchi must be cautious of Kagamicchi’s animal side” Kise added

“Kuro-chin looks sweet, maybe Kaga-chin will want to eat him~” something was wrong with that statement

“I’ll need to consult the horoscope to see if Aquarius and Leo are romantically compatible” of course Midorima would say something zodiac-related.

“That doesn’t matter, I won’t approve this relationship” Akashi stated

“Unfortunately, I won’t end my relationship with Taiga-kun, not even if you tell me so, Akashi-kun, also I won’t allow any of you hurting him” Akashi took a step back, was that Kuroko that was defying him?

“My word is absolute” Akashi insisted “You’ll do as I say”

“I won’t” Kuroko said and was playing with his food as half the plate was still covered with it

“I don’t care if they are here, if you don’t finish that damn plate I’ll force the food down your throat and I won’t make you any milkshakes” Kagami said almost angry but not really, at this, Kuroko’s attitude made a total change

“I want Taiga-kun’s milkshakes” he said sounding almost childish and everyone, minus Kagami, was dumbfounded

“Finish your food” Kagami insisted and Kuroko nodded as he continued eating

“Waa~! You made Kurokocchi act extremely cute~!”

“Wait, why did you call him by his first name while you still call us for our family names?” Aomine had caught that one and was slightly sad, he had been friends with Kuroko since middle school, and at Teiko they had been Best friends for a long time, why didn’t he ever call him ‘Daiki-kun’?

“Because he is my boyfriend” Kuroko answered as an obvious thing

“But when we were together, you never called me by my first name!” Momoi complained

“Satsuki, he was never your boyfriend, stop with that” Akashi told her and she almost cried

“Don’t you think I would have been a good partner for him!?” Momoi was about to cry

“Momoi-san, you would make a really good girlfriend for anyone, but I could never look at you in that way, as to say it in a weird way, I like my partners having flat chests and a thing hanging between their legs”

“In simple words, you are gay” Midorima simplified and Kuroko nodded, Momoi contented herself thinking that it wasn’t her fault, it was just that Kuroko liked men

“For what you said, any guy would do” Akashi started “date someone that is not Taiga”

“It’s not like that; there are other physical factors and a lot more of not physical factors that made me reach the conclusion that I love Taiga-kun” Kuroko clarified and kept eating

“You can’t say it is ‘love’ yet, Tetsuya; that would only mean your feelings are not completely true” Akashi stated, he was not going to retract his resolution of not letting Kuroko be with Kagami.

“I can say it’s love” Kuroko simple said “I have feeling for him since before I started going out with him and that happened over a year ago” or so he thought

“You’ve been dating this moron for over a year?” Aomine wondered and Kuroko nodded

“Why didn’t you tell any of us!?” Kise questioned

“Because you would have done this” Kuroko was going to say something more but then Midorima interrupted him

“Kagami, which is your blood type?” he asked

“A, does it matter?” Kagami answered as Himuro enjoyed the whole show

“According to their zodiac signs and blood type, they are a very good match” of course Midorima had looked up that immediately on his cell phone.

“You are not helping Mido-chin” Murasakibara commented, he wasn’t helping much either

“You really don’t want Taiga to be Kuroko-kun’s boyfriend?” Himuro asked as he was getting tired of all this nonsense

“Of course not, Bakagami isn’t gentle and is an idiot”

“Kurokocchi needs someone that treats him as he deserves!”

“He does treat me gently and as ‘I deserve’” Kuroko commented as he finished his food “I want my milkshake, Taiga-kun” and Kagami got up and brought Kuroko his milkshake

“He threaten you to shove food down your throat if you didn’t finish what was on your plate” Aomine argument “That’s not being gentle”

“He wouldn’t have done that” Kuroko said not believing they actually thought Kagami would do such thing

“Then why did you obey him?” Akashi asked

“I wanted a vanilla milkshake” Kuroko said and they remembered Kagami also said he wouldn’t give him that substance Kuroko seems to love so much.

“I don’t know why you care so much, he is keeping Kuroko-kun healthy and helps him in a lot of things, is it really that bad?”

“Muro-chin is right~” Murasakibara said ignoring Akashi’s glare

“What is he, your wife, Tetsu?” Aomine asked and Kuroko shook his head

“I would said I’m the wife that lacks housekeeping abilities”

“What do you mean, Kurokocchi?” Kise adventured

“He cooks, cleans, washes the dishes and my and his clothes if I stay here, he also carries me around if I’m too tired from practice” or other activities went unsaid in Kuroko’s answer, and he would add sometimes Kagami bathed him and changed him in the morning because he didn’t like waking up, but better not say that.

“And what do you do for him?” Midorima asked

“I tease him and help him studding and with homework” Akashi looked confused for less than a second then turned to Kagami

“Are you sure you want to be with Tetsuya? It doesn’t seem convenient for you” when did the situation change?

“It’s not as if he only did that, and it’s not as if you are with someone for what he does for you, you are with someone because of how they make you feel and what they make of you, and other shitty romantic things I won’t say because you’ll make fun of me” Aomine was about to make fun of him, but Kuroko anticipated him and decided to speak first

“Aomine-kun” Kuroko said “Have you ever had sex with a man?” and just like that, Aomine bite his tongue.

“Why the hell would you like to know something like that!?” He screamed completely embarrassed

“You wouldn’t want to know to do it with Kagamicchi, right Kurokocchi?” Kuroko shook his head

“I have a reason, but first I would like to know the answer” Kuroko explained “I would like everyone to answer it”

“I haven’t~” was Murasakibara’s answered

“Of course I haven’t done such thing” Midorima said

“Really Midorimacchi?” Kise questioned “Aren’t you and Takaocchi going out?” Midorima blushed and denied, but the idea didn’t leaved his mind “Ah, I haven’t either Kurokocchi~” Kise said

“I like big boobs” Aomine said

“That’s not what I asked” Kuroko pointed out

“I haven’t had sex with other men” Aomine claimed and rolled his eyes

“You know I wouldn’t commit such act” Akashi obviously lied “but if you must have a proper answered, No, I haven’t done that sort of things with another man”

“Please Akashi-kun, don’t make it sound like a bad thing, it’s not” Kuroko requested

“Have you and Taiga involve in sexual activities?” Akashi asked

“Yes, we have” There was no point in denying

“Why I’m supposing you are the one having it up the ass” Aomine commented

“Well, that’s why I said I’m the wife” Kuroko confessed making Momoi scream and Kagami went red

“Please, have some shame!” Midorima demanded

“I didn’t thought it was something to be ashamed of” Kuroko commented and Akashi was being surpass with all this thing he didn’t understand at all, it was too unnecessary and he didn’t feel like thinking about it right now, after all it was obvious that, for convenience, Kagami was a way better boyfriend to Kuroko than Kuroko to Kagami

“Enough, okay, you can be together in a romantic relationship, we are leaving” Akashi commanded and was the first one to walk toward the door, Kagami immediately stood up and went to open the door and waited for the others to follow.

“Muro-chin, will you come with me?” Murasakibara asked and Himuro smiled

“Of course, I think I’ve been cock-blocking some people here” Once everyone was gone Kuroko realized he had forgotten two things, or more like remembered he forgot.

First, he didn’t tell them that they or their partner could get pregnant even if they are male. Second, he had forgotten to tell Kagami his grandma knew about everything, as it also concerned Kagami he considered he deserved knowing who knew about this whole situation. At least he could still do one of them.

“Taiga-kun, before I forget again, I told my grandmother about this”

“About what?” Kagami asked

“Everything”

“So you told her about being gay” Kuroko interrupted

“She knew that already”

“Okay, so you told her you are with me” Kuroko nodded “And that you’re pregnant” Kuroko nodded again “How did she take it?” Kuroko give a small smile

“She was happy” and now Kagami smiled as well.

“Today was a pretty weird day” Kagami commented sitting on the edge of the bed

“It could have been even weirder” Kuroko said

“You told Tatsuya he wants to have sex with Murasakibara, I wasn’t expecting that”

“Well, he’s not the only one who wants to do it with someone” Kuroko told him

“Really?” Kagami questioned

“Yes, for example, I want to have sex with you, right now” Kuroko explained as he sat on Kagami’s lap with his legs on both sides of Kagami, who put his arms around his waist to be sure Kuroko wouldn’t fall back “and I’ll get what I want” Kuroko added making Kagami blush

“But… Are you sure? I mean, you’re…” Kuroko cut him off with a kiss

“Don’t worry, we still can if we want” He assure him and kissed him again.

Up until now, things were going smoothly and well, they were confident that everything would work out just fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter will probably be posted on thursday... and it's going to be Midotaka! (I'm daying to reach that part)


	7. Takao receives a surprise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takao thinks he'll have a peaceful night, in truth, it's going to be quite interesting...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so... Takao is narrating in this chapter and I'm incapable of thinking right now, had an extremely difficult exam today and the only thing in my mind is the military government of '76 in Argentina... (and I'm honestly going to cry if I don't pass it, I actually have cried already while handing it in)

“Finally” I said as I sank in the water of the bath “Some alone-time for me and imaginary Shin-chan” I said as I guide my right hand to my member and started imagining Shin-chan this was something I often do, not as in every day, but lets say four out of seven days. It was common if during the day I could sneak a peek on Shin-chan taking a shower after club activities. It was something natural; I will never be able to have him so at least let me imagine it.

"Kazunari, Shintarou is here, don't take too long in there!" I heard my mom shout, why was he here!? Ah... Good bye to my alone-time. I got up and out the bathtub, put on boxers and a shirt and leave the bathroom “I let him in your room" My mom said before I could ask, I smiled and went to my room.

As I walked up the stairs I started to worry, it's not usual for him to come at all, even less at this hour, maybe something was wrong? When I reach my room, I saw Shin-chan sitting on the edge of my bed wearing elegant clothes. Right, he was 'summoned' by the demon for dinner, so they were at a fancy restaurant... Maybe Akashi did something to him or said something bad?

"Shin-chan, what's the matter? Is weird that you came here" I said as I closed the door and he looked at me with something in his eyes that I have never seen before in him, he looked nervous and afraid, did Akashi actually do something? "Shin-chan?"

"Takao, I..." He started but stopped "I h-have or th-think I may..." This worrying me, he is never like this, what happened

"Shin-chan, calm down" I told him "you are not like this" I said as I sat next to him and took his left hand "you are sure of yourself and confident, so tell me, what's wrong?"

"There... There is nothing wrong" he said and looked me straight in the eyes "this is... Something I can't trust to luck or anything" okay, he may say nothing's wrong, but there must be something for him to say that

"I thought you..." He interrupted me

"Shut up Takao, I'm trying to tell you something important!" He raised his voice, but not to the point of shouting and I closed my mouth "I'm trying to say that I'm in love with you!" He kept the same tone and I was shocked, and even more when he leaned down and kissed me in a so-no-innocent way. I returned the kiss with all the hunger and passion I've been hiding and before I noticed he had me laying down on the bed and was kissing me harder making low mewls escape from the back of my throat.

With his tongue taking control and his hand roaming all over my body he started to pull up my shirt. Cold fingers made contact with my skin and slide along my stomach up to my chest until the stop on my nipple, I moaned at the contact but not much of it was heard. He parted from the kiss and moved his mouth down to my neck where he sucked and licked as he pleased before going for my collarbone and I could feel how he left some hickeys there.

I felt so hot and I kept making muffled sound that seemed to be groans and moans because I really didn't want anyone coming in. I thought about doing something, help him but Shin-chan had both my hands up my head and was firmly gripping them.

"Shin-chan..." I whispered while moaning.

He came back to my lips and kissed them once more as his hand left my nipple and went to my boxers that had formed an obvious tent; sliding his fingers gently on top of them and it was almost torture how slightly he brushed them against it. He smiled while he kept kissing and shoved his hand inside my boxers; that caused me to push my hips up and groan. He grabbed it and made some slow strokes, apparently he enjoyed seeing me desperate. He took it out of my boxers and left it there, he let go of my hands and sat on his knees over me.

I almost thought he was going to leave but he took off my shirt and boxers, I was going to tell him to undress himself when he started doing it himself leaving on his glasses and the tape on his left hand, or that's what I thought until he started unwrapping them and for some reason it look extremely sexy. Once he finished he took the lube and poured some on his fingers, wait, where did the lube came from? Not that I'm actually complaining. I stopped thinking about the magical appearance of this item when I felt a long finger going in me aiming straight for that spot. I almost cried from the pleasure.

Slowly he got me used to it, stretching me little by little and was soon able to add a second finger. This was way better than when I do it myself and I was feeling heaven with his well-cared fingers. A third one came in and that was it, my mind had exploded; I was in between too much Shin-chan and too little Shin-chan. It was taking too long, I wanted him now, I needed to do something so my arms came to rest at his back and I scratched it a little with my fingernails. I don't know if he understood but he took out his fingers and impaled me with one trust and I won't lie, it hurt a little, some tears appeared at the corner of my eye.

"Sorry Takao" he whispered sweetly over my lips, somehow there's no more pain, there's nothing, just Shin-chan.

"Move~" I couldn't help but say, and he move.

Slow and deep trust at first, that pick up speed as he lost his mind and I was using all my strength not to moan loud. He aimed for my sweet spot sometimes and then he didn't even get near it and I was glad, having him hitting it all the time would have been troublesome. Whenever he wasn't devouring my mouth he would be at my neck or chest and I would lowly whisper his name and scratched his back. He was moving like a beast, it was too intense and way too much for me to take. Suddenly I felt it, that sensation from before an orgasm, and either Shin-chan had got bigger or I got tighter.

"Shintarou... Mmhg" I said while coming and he trusted some more times before he did

"Kazunari..." He breathlessly said as coming and it filled me with happiness to hear my name coming out of his lips at this situation, and he also filled me with something else "I really like you" he said as I was drifting away to dreamland.

"I like you too..." Was the last thing I said and that I remember.

I don't know what time it was when I finally woke up in a cold bed, alone and dressed, there were no signs from what was done, or at least I thought was done, yesterday. I covered my eyes with one arm and was using all my strength on not crying.

It happened again, it happened all the time, it's fine, I'm fine. But it was too realistic; it felt too real and perfect for it to be a dream... I... I was sure this time wasn't a dream, it was real. Before I knew it I was crying, it's not the first time I cry after I had one of those dreams, but it's the first time I cried this hard, it's just that... I was convinced it wasn't a dream, it couldn't be, but Shin-chan would have never come at such an hour, and the things that just appeared, why didn't I realize it? Why did I let myself believe? I kept crying and repeating "why?" Out loud until I heard the door opening and hide my face under the blankets.

“Are you alright, Takao?” a voice that wasn’t my mom’s but Shin-chan’s said making me turn to the door and uncover my face to see if I wasn’t hallucinating “What happened, why are you crying?” he asked worried and I couldn’t help crying some more, I couldn’t talk, he was standing on the door with a tray with a cup of what I assume is coffee and a plate with some food I couldn’t distinguish from where I was. He got near me and placed the tray over the bedside table and sat at the edge of the bed and he cupped my face with both hand and slide his thumb over my cheeks drying my tears “I’m sorry” he said and I never saw this kind of expression on Shin-chan before, he looked about to cry but at the same time send this loving feeling to me “I’m sorry I did that to you, I didn’t mean to, but…” so it really wasn’t a dream, it was real, Shin-chan had feelings for me and we did have sex, I cried hard once more and he panicked “I’m sorry, really, really sorry, please don’t cry” he said and I moved his hands from my face sat up a little and hugged his waist trying to burry my face on his chest

“Don’t do that again!” I said, I know, I’m omitting context “Do you know how painful it was?” I still hadn’t add the proper context and was still crying

“I… Takao, please, forgive me… I didn’t…” I squeeze him so hard he couldn’t breathe

“Never again!” I repeated “It was horrible waking up to the air, I thought it had all been a dream!” I let him breath and he looked confused “Why did you do that!? Couldn’t you wait until I was awake to get up!?”

“Takao, you don’t mind that I… I had done those things to you?” he questioned, and I smiled while crying, stupid tears

“Why would I? I have been in love with Shin-chan since a long time ago” I explained and he hugged me almost immediately

“I’m sorry I wasn’t here when you woke up, I promise you I’ll never do that again, will you forgive me?” he asked and I almost laughed at this

“But why did you get up?” I asked and separated from him sitting against the wall as he handed me the cup of coffee and the plate

“This morning as I was trying to figure out what I would do now when your mom entered the room and I almost had a heart attack, I told her I wanted to explain this to her but first I needed to put clothes on, she nodded and closed the door” he sighed “when I finished dressing myself I thought it would be bad if you kept sleeping like that, since I had already bath you I decided on putting clothes on you and then went and talk to your mom” I had finished what he brought me so he took both, the cup and the plate and put them on the tray “she didn’t let me talk and instead said ‘I don’t mind, I’ve known about this since a long time, but try to contain yourselves if Mei is here, I don’t want her walking on you by accident’ I kept silence I didn’t want you mom to hate me as well and I nodded instead, then she went shopping and your dad had work since early morning, your sister is awake so I had been playing with her and we prepare you breakfast, she’s watching TV right now” I would have wanted to see him playing with my sister

“I’ll forgive Shin-chan for not being here when I woke up, but only if he gives me a good morning kiss~” I said smiling and he leaned forward and kissed me

“Good morning Takao” he said sweetly “So I know it may be weird to ask now, but would you be my boyfriend?” it’s only like him to actually ask after all that

“Yes, Shin-chan, I’ll be your boyfriend”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that's all, as much as my brain can do... on another nte I won't be updating until about 20 days from now... I'm going on a graduation trip and I won't be able to write or have internet (or time)


	8. Telling the team!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so... Kuroko and Kagami tell the team what's going on...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a while, but I warned you! and I'm still tired from the trip...

**(Time-skip: one month later)**

“Taiga-kun, I’m hungry” I told Taiga-kun before a practice match against Kaijo I wouldn’t take part in and he took an apple out of a plastic bag

“Here, eat this, I washed it before putting it in the bag” I nodded and took the apple so I could eat it

“Don’t you think you are eating more than normal Kuroko-kun?” Koganei-senpai asked me and I look at him

“Yes” I told him, well, indeed I need to eat more so it is okay, but I haven’t told them yet

“Don’t you think you may be eating too much for you?”  Kiyoshi-senpai asked now, so it’s starting to notice even through clothes, that’s fine, I guess I could tell them

“No, why?” let’s see what are they thinking first

“It’s seems like… you kinda… have gain some weight…” Koganei-senpai tried to explain

“You think?” I asked and they looked trouble

“Look Kuroko, You have clearly gained weight, you may want to stop eating so much or it may affect your ability on basket” Hyuuga-senpai said and I almost smiled at the face he was making

“I don’t think it will happen” Hyuuga-senpai looked about to shout when Taiga-kun interrupted

“Stop messing with them and just tell them” I looked at him pouting

“Taiga-kun’s not fun” I said with a pout

“Says the one who’s not good at telling jokes”

“It doesn’t matter…” I told him, I hate that he can make me act like a little kid

“Stop fighting or whatever that’s supposed to be!” Hyuuga-senpai finally shouted

“Right, I’m sorry” I said trying to recompose myself “I’m eating because it’s what I have to do” Taiga-kun insisted that even if I can survive with a diet based on milkshakes the baby would need actual nutrients and vitamins and all that, and he is right “but it’s not that I’m getting fat is that it’s growing”

“What’s growing?” Kiyoshi-senpai asked

“I don’t feel like explaining everything so I’m saying the important thing” I really didn’t want to explain the whole thing “I’m pregnant”

“WHAT!?” they all exclaimed as we were in the changing room, everyone heard “That’s not possible Kuroko, you are a man!” Hyuuga-senpai was the first one to speak

“I know, but it’s true” I said and they all looked at Taiga-kun

“Wait, why are you looking at me?” he asked panicking a little

“Well, he doesn’t want to explain, but you must know” Koganei-senpai said and Taiga-kun sighed

“Yeah, he told me it was because of an experiment to see if that could happen and it seems it worked” That’s a good way to summarize everything

“Then, congratulation, I guess” Kiyoshi-senpai said smiling and put an arm around Taiga-kun and another around me

“So that’s why you aren’t taking part of this match?” Izuki-senpai asked and I nodded

“Don’t you dare make a pun right now” I warned him and he casually looked away writing something on a little notebook

“How long are you going to be in there!?” we could hear coach shout and we hurried outside

“Kuroko” Kiyoshi-senpai called me “does Aida know about this?” I thought for a second to understand the question and then nodded

“Yes, I told her the day you discovered about Taiga-kun and I” I explained

“But your GoM friends don’t know” I nodded again and then we walked toward the others, I sat on the bench and watched as Taiga-kun, Hyuuga-senpai, Kiyoshi-senpai, Furihata-kun and Mitobe-senpai lined in from the other team.

The match was really interesting from beginning to end I just wished I could have played. In the end we lost for 3 points. After the match and once out the changing room Kise-kun came to me.

“Kurokocchi!” he half shouted half singing “Why didn’t you play today? I wanted to play against you Kurokocchi!” of course he would ask, any of them would ask, except for Midorima-kun who would send Takao-kun to ask for him.

“There’s no reason” I lied and he looked upset

“Of course there must be a reason!” he whined “why don’t you tell me?” I sighed, there’s no point in this

“I just couldn’t” I told him

“What? Why? Did Kagamicchi go too hard on you?” someday I’m going to kill Kise-kun, someday.

“No” I said simple “My doctor recommended me not to play”

“Why? Are you sick or ill or have something that…?” I cut him off; this really doesn’t have a point

“Listen Kise-kun, there’s nothing wrong or bad, it was a recommendation I decided to follow” I explained and used misdirection to go away from Kise-kun

“Kurokocchi; so mean~!” I heard Kise-kun shouting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's short, but, be patient, I've just return from my graduation trip that's... a little bit crazy for those who don't know, a graduation trip is well a trip you do in your last year before college and basically you go out every night and drink and all for 8 days as well as doing excurcions during the day... and to reach there it's a 24 hours drive so... you get it, I'm tired... expect another chapter a little bit longer by monday :)


	9. Kise's show!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now it's time for Kise to shine, wich means this is not gonna end good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> basically, I wanted someone to not have it as easy... and Kise is narrating...

“Aominecchi, why doesn’t Kurokocchi want to tell me!?” I whined over the phone

“Geez Kise, why do you always call me to complain about random things?” he questioned apparently angry

“They are not random things~!” well, maybe they were random things, I just wanted to talk to him but never found a real excuse to do so, that’s when I thanked my kind of personality

“They are!” he shouted and then sighed “Don’t you have anyone else to call for these things?”

“If I call Midorimacchi he tells me to die or something, Murasakibaracchi is weird to talk to, I would never call Akashicchi for something like this, calling myself isn’t an option, Kurokocchi won’t answer his phone and Momoicchi would freak out and tell Akashicchi and we’ll have another reunion like the other time when Kurokocchi was involved” eh I think I said too much or too fast

“Kise, I don’t get what you’re saying”

“That’s not the point!” I cried “The point is Kurokocchi didn’t take part in today’s match” I explained

“Wow, really? Tetsu didn’t?” sometimes I feel jealous that Aominecchi calls Kurokocchi by a nickname and he calls me just ‘Kise’ “I’m surprised, Maybe Bakagami did him too hard?”

“He said that wasn’t it, and he walked normally” he chuckled

“Then you asked him?”

“Of course I did! He said his doctor recommended him not to, but he didn’t tell me why!” I complained

“Wait, his doctor told him? Now that you said it, Satsuki mentioned something about Tetsu and his doctor, what was it?” he asked himself “right, his coach asked Satsuki how to make Tetsu stop training when he felt tired or something, as his doctor had recommended…”

“What!? There must be something wrong with him!” I started planning on a way to make him tell me

“Kise-kun, please leave it alone” Kurokocchi popped out making me scream

“Kise, you’re alright? Why did you shout?” Aominecchi asked

“Kurokocchi appeared next to me” I told him making him laughed

“It’s something that it has to do with having sex with Taiga-kun, but it really isn’t something bad, I’ll eventually tell you and the rest, but now’s not the time” He explained or I guess he did that, and the same way he came he was gone.

“He’s gone” I said

“What did he said?” Aominecchi questioned

“Kurokocchi said it had something to do with doing it with Kagamicchi but that it wasn’t something bad and that he’ll tell us someday” I sighed in the end

“I’m gonna kill that Bakagami if he has done something bad to Tetsu” I sighed again

“I’ll kill him before you if that happens” I said but in my mind I was thinking how big Aominecchi’s crush on Kurokocchi must be and how I’ll never have that attention to myself

“Don’t be an idiot, as if you could beat me” He said playfully but I was already starting to get sad from my own thoughts

“Ah, sorry Aominecchi~! I have to go!” I said and my voice almost betray me

“Is… Is there something wrong?” Did I really sound weird?

“Eh… No, everything’s fine it just… eh… Kasamatsucchi-senpai is calling me” I lied, obviously, Kasamatsucchi-senpai isn’t even at school anymore, but I don’t think Aominecchi will notice and before he could say anything I hanged up.

I started walking back home as usual, some random girls approached me and I smiled at them, that’s what I’m supposed to do and everything was ‘fine’ as they kept following me and sometimes more would appear not letting me keep walking until I saw someone leaning against a wall in front of me, well, not someone but Aominecchi. He was looking straight at me and I almost cried, of course I wouldn’t right now.

“Sorry, girls! I need to go” I told them and at the first sight of an open between them I run through it.

“Yo, Kise” Aominecchi said as he gave one step forward

“Aominecchi! What are you doing here?” I asked still wearing the fake smile I use for the girls, but right now, it’s the only one I have.

“I’m not as stupid as people say, I know something’s wrong, or did you actually believe I don’t know Kasamatsu graduated last year?” he said “But forget that, let’s play a one-on-one” he said while grinning

“Of course!” I shouted and was about to keep talking when he interrupted

“But if I win you’ll have to tell me what’s wrong” I blinked, I want to play against him, but I don’t actually think I’ll win and I don’t feel like telling him, also I could lie but apparently he would notice

“Then I don’t want to” he looked surprised and confused

“What!? Why not?” He must have been sure I would say yes

“Because you’ll win and I don’t want to tell you”

“You have just confirmed that there is something wrong” he stated

“You are suddenly observant? How much time have you been spending with Kurokocchi?” I didn’t mean to let my jealousy get the best of me, but well, what said is said

“There are other people aside from Tetsu that are observant, and I’m not that bad at it myself if I want to!” He shouted and for some reason, this turned into an argument where both of us were shouting

“That’s beside the point!” which was the point to begin with? “If you can be observant then notice what’s wrong yourself!”

“I would if I could, but you are wearing a really thick mask for this!” so he notices my masks? Well, Whatever, I don’t care.

“It’s only thick because I want to believe it myself!” why did I shout that?

“I already figured that!” he made a pause and then added “I just want to know why, because it’s obviously bothering you!”

“Of course it bothers me! How could it not!?” was this really having any sense? “How could it not bother me if not matter how hard I try it doesn’t disappear, it doesn’t feel less painful, it doesn’t stop, it just keeps growing and I can’t seem to be able to control it!?” Tears were gathering at the corner of my eye threatening to fall at any moment

“If it bothers you so much then why don’t you talk to me as you do with any other pointless thing about Tetsu or anything else!?” there it was again, and I just couldn’t take it

“It’s because you are the problem, it’s you that bothers me and it’s your entire fault!” he stopped talking all his body stopped moving and he looked petrified and kinda pale and surprised in a bad way. I’ve noticed that the tears weren’t at the corner of my eye anymore but were running down my face, so as he was obviously not saying anything I just turned around and run away taking another way to my home. I tried the whole way not to cry more and just allowed myself to do so when I reached my room and was lying on the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter up in 5-6 days! (probably) (also, I will try for it to be longer)


	10. Aomine's time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Kise shouts to Aomine, he is left alone with his thoughts... (meaning Aomine's narrating)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I say "longer chapter" but... well... yeah... sorry...

“It’s because you are the problem, it’s you that bothers me and it’s your entire fault!” as his voice and words reached my ears I could feel my heart stopping; I… was… a bother… for him? I was the reason he was in pain? I came to myself when I felt warm tears rolling down my cheeks; he was no longer standing in front of me and I let myself fall on my knees with a hand covering my eyes and the other grabbing the end of my shirt, it felt so wrong, so painful, I felt sick of it, of the thought I had been causing pain to the one I… I care for the most… it was just wrong, this didn’t have to go this way… we should have play the one-on-one, I would have won, he would have told me something tribal was bothering him and I would laugh about it. This was so wrong…

“Aomine-kun” I jumped and almost climbed a tree nearby, at least I know my heart's still beating after that, and right now, the beating was really fast

“Tetsu! What the fuck is your problem!?” I shouted at him even if my voice was broken and my face was a pretty mess of tears

“I think the one with a problem is Aomine-kun and not me” Tetsu said with an expressionless face and tone

“That’s not your business!” I told him and he blinked before saying

“It is, you are a friend and I would like to help you if possible” well, Tetsu could be a really good help, maybe, I really don’t care anymore

“It’s not easy” I sighed “Do you have some time to talk?”

“I was going to Taiga-kun’s apartment” he explained, and I sighed again

“Can I go?” even if I hate admitting this, and would never do it out loud, he and I are pretty similar so he could help me more than Tetsu.

“Of course, he won’t mind” and like that I ended at Kagami’s apartment

“Why did you bring him here?” Kagami asked Tetsu not sounding as angry as I thought he would be

“He needs to talk” Tetsu explained and Kagami grunted

“Okay, whatever, go sit I’ll prepare dinner, will you eat as well?” he asked me and before I could say anything at all

“He will” Tetsu said and then he went to sit at the table, I sighed and follow him “Then, why were you crying in the middle of the street?” does he have to say it so bluntly?

“How would you feel if I told you, you have caused me pain and are a bother to me? You haven’t and aren’t, it’s just a question” I asked

“Probably sad” he answered “does this have anything to do with why you were…?”

“Yeah, yeah, just wait, then you ask” I told him “How do you think you would have felt if Kagami said that to you before being together?” he must have imagine the scene because even I could see he looked pain and it’s hard to see any expression on his face

“I would probably cry a lot and feel depress” there was a silence as if he wanted to say something more, but didn’t

“Tetsuya” Kagami said from the kitchen in a warning tone

“Sorry…” he whispered, it was probably aimed for Kagami but I highly doubt he could…

“Just stop thinking like that and help Ahomine” he grunted, he actually heard?

“Okay, so, you were like that because someone you see the same way I see Taiga-kun told you that” I was going to say something but Tetsu kept talking “and that someone is Kise-kun”

“Surprisingly I’m not surprise that you knew” I said and Kagami appeared from the kitchen

“Wait, Kise? I thought you liked big boobs” Bakagami commented

“It’s not the same, I like big boobs, but I just like them, not girls, just their boobs” yes, even for me that didn’t make sense

“Whatever you say” He said and rolled his eyes, he put a plate with food in front of Kuroko and another in front of me then went back to the kitchen and returned with his own plate, this guy’s insane while eating

“Then, why did Kise-kun told you that?” Tetsu asked and then started eating

“Well, it wasn’t out of the blue we… were fighting because something was wrong and he didn’t want to tell me so we started shouting and I asked him why couldn’t he tell me as he does with everything else and he got kind of angry and said it was because I was the problem, that I bother him and it was my fault”

“What did you tell him before he said that?” Tetsu asked and I tried to remember exactly what I said, it wasn’t that difficult as I have the fight recorded in my brain

“I said ‘If it bothers you so much then why don’t you talk to me as you do with any other pointless thing about Tetsu or anything else’” I paused

“Well, something in that sentence triggered what he said, obviously, even if the whole fight might have leaded him to that” Tetsu said

“The only thing on that sentence that it could have made him upset was that I said the things he told me were pointless”

“I don’t think it was that, he would make his normal complain if it was that, but he snapped” Tetsu explained

“Then what was it?” I asked, I really needed to know

“I won’t tell you” I blinked

“So you know”

“From my point of view it’s obvious, from yours it’s not; but if I tell you, you wouldn’t believe me, and if you did, you would think it’s pointless so there’s no need to do such thing as telling you” he stopped and eat some more

“Your logic is fucked up” I told him

“It’s like with Tatsuya, right?” Kagami asked him

“Exactly, I’m surprised you understood so quickly” Tetsu affirmed

“Wait, you understood and I still haven’t figured even half of it?” It kind of pisses me off

“I wouldn’t have understood if I hadn’t go through a similar situation” Kagami admitted

“I’m not getting any answer from you, am I?” Tetsu shook his head “Then, apart from eating, what I am doing here?”

“Would you have preferred to stay crying on the street?” Tetsu asked

“Okay, but I’m not crying anymore” I had finished eating before Tetsu who was still eating and before Kagami but he had repeated like three times now “And aren’t you eating more than what you normally eat? Aren’t you like... getting fat?” Okay, it had been going around my mind, Tetsu was definitely a little fatter, not fat but he was different

“The doctor said I should, and no, I’m not ‘getting fat’” was he touched by what I said?

“Anyway, if you want to leave, no one’s stopping you” Kagami added and I stood up

“Thanks for everything I guess…” What did they do?

“You are going to see Kise-kun, right?” Tetsu asked and I nodded

“Good luck, and be sincere” I smiled and went out, why wasn’t the door locked? And headed to Kise’s house

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I promised a nice surprise to animefangirl2014 (and also a longer chapter which seems I'm unable to write) I will be adding a new chapter tomorrow :)


	11. Now together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aomine and Kise talk... you know where this is going to end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna say, I'm sorry about the end but... I don't know, didn't feel like writing much...

It’s been over two hours already, why can’t I stop crying? My eyes’ll be red tomorrow and I wouldn’t want to explain this to anyone, I’m just glad everyone’s out tonight. Thinking back I should apologize to Aominecchi, he isn’t at fault, as I said, I said things out of jealousy I have no right to have, and he probably is as hurt as I am having to see Kurokocchi and Kagamicchi, knowing he’ll never be able to be with him, he has it even worse than me Kurokocchi is actually with someone and he isn’t. I stopped my internal monologue as I heard someone at the door. When I opened it, and to my surprise, Aominecchi was standing on the other side, I panicked, he would notice I’ve been crying and… he… he has been crying too?

“Aominecchi?” I asked to know what he was doing here

“Kise, I…” he started too quickly but stopped himself and continues with hesitation “I don’t really know what I did to make you upset or to bother you or anything, I really don’t know, but I’m sorry” what? “I’m sorry, for everything I did that had bothered you in any way, I’m sorry for being and idiot and a jerk and whatever you want me to be sorry for and more, just… I don’t know what I want to get from this” to say I was astonished is barely enough I was going to say something, but he kept talking “When you said I was what’s bothering you and that, I was in shock, I really didn’t expect that, when I finally reacted I was already crying and I fell on my knees and I didn’t even attempt to move that spot” I had hurt him? I just felt the tears about to came out once more “then Tetsu appeared and almost killed me” I’m still not ready to hear Kurokocchi’s name from his mouth so I closed the door with force “Wait, can you at least let me finish before you break my face with the door?” shit, did I hit him? I opened the door a little to see that he was on the floor

“S-sorry Aominecchi I’m just…” Jealous, but I won’t say it

“It’s okay, I probably deserved that, I don’t know”

“No, Aominecchi, I…” he cut me and continue speaking

“Let me finish, please, then you can hate me or kill me or torture me if you want, just let me finish” I nodded “He took me to Kagami’s apartment and I talk with them about what happened” Great, Kurokocchi must know I like Aominecchi and had told him “he said he probably knew why you said that and what was going on but didn’t want to tell me because he said it would be pointless telling me, even Kagami understood what he was saying, he also said it was like with Tatsuya, I didn’t get it, I couldn’t get it, so I came here to ask and be sincere” He was most sure finishing by now “Would you tell me?”

“Ah…” Right, now I have to talk, but I can’t just tell him “I’m sorry Aominecchi…”

“It’s okay, when you feel like telling me, just do so, please, it’s hard knowing I’m troubling you”

“No, I mean, I’m sorry for what I say, it’s not your fault I just, I don’t know how to…” I sighed, I couldn’t tell him; he came a little closer and put a hand on my shoulder

“It’s okay Kise, when you want you can tell me, I’ll wait, okay?” he sighed and took his hand off my shoulder “I… there’s one more thing I need to tell you, but you may dislike it” this is weird but I nodded so he would continue “I… eh… this is… I… eh…” why is he speaking like that? He closed his eyes, breathe deeply, relaxing himself and look back at me “Kise, I like you, and I’m talking about in a romantic and sexual way”

“You what?” I couldn’t help asking

“I know, it may be weird and you have tons of people you could choose instead of me, I’m being sincere so… well, yeah, that’s all” he said and turned around and started walking away, and I just completely panic, he just confessed, Aominecchi confessed to me, his feeling for me, I need him, I want him, I need to tell him!

“Wait!” I fell to the floor trying to make him stop walking and at least the sound of me crushing to the floor made him turn around and face me and get near to help me stand again, I feel so pathetic right now, once on my foot again I grabbed his arm “Wait Aominecchi…”I said and when he looked at me with his beautiful dark blue eyes I gave up and just kissed him, he Immediately pushed me away

“Wait, Kise, you don’t have to…” I interrupted him

“I was Jealous!” I screamed and he froze with a confused face “I was Jealous of Kurokocchi because you call him ‘Tetsu’ and it’s like every time we talk, we talk about him and I thought you like him that way and I just_” he shut me with a kiss, a very deep kiss, but wait! We are outside my house, what if someone sees? When his tongue made contact with mine I completely forgot about anything else, Aominecchi’s arms were around my waist and mines were resting against his chest as he pulled me as close as he could and at some point we did need air.

“I… eh, I’m sorry I think I went too far with that kiss” he said and I laughed a little before hugging him resting my head in the crook of his neck

“It’s fine, I liked it” I whispered and he hugged me back, this was so perfect.

“Should I do something you’ll like more once we are inside and in your bed?” he asked with a seductive grin and in about two seconds we were inside doing what we pleased.

My hands touched everywhere and so did his tong. I can’t recall how did we ended in my room, on my bed, nor can I recall when did we got undress, but that’s not important now; what matters is that I have a gorgeous tanned man on top of me that’s kissing my dick and sucking it as if it was the most tasteful ice cream. When I felt one of his fingers trying to get inside of me I tensed and kick him on the ribs.

“Oh... Kise, what the fuck!?”

“I... I don’t want to be bottom!” I admitted and he sighed “Can’t you be bottom?”

“I don’t want to, either” he told me

“But... but... I’ll be bottom next time?” I offered but his face told me he was not pleased with that

“I don’t want to have it up my ass”

“And I don’t want to feel powerless” two stubborn kids arguing

“Well, that’s easily solved” he grinned and before I knew it he was laying on the bad and I was on top of him “Now, or you let me prepare you or you do it yourself” he said

“I can’t... you do it...” he slide one of his hands and started preparing me with one finger, it felt strange and it did hurt a little, this was worst as he put one more finger. At some point he made a weird twist with his fingers and with the tip of them he brushed something in my insides that felt electric.

After that, everything was a blur... a hot sexy blur. I can confidently say that out of many things that will be amazing, the sex will be one of the best parts of going out with Aominecchi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> will be updating in 5 days ;) Thank you for anyone who had commented that I couldn't answer to will be doing that tomorrow or somehing...


	12. They do it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what happens in this one

“Ahh... A-o-mi-ne-cchi...” I cried, that felt amazing but slightly overwhelming.

He pushes at the same place and I moaned again; I attached my lips to his neck and I started licking, kissing and sucking every place I could reach from the position we were in. He pushed another finger inside me to which I moaned rather loudly.

“You are feeling it too much” he murmured

“I-ah I can’t hel-ah-help it”

“I wonder how will it be when mine is inside; would you feel it as much?”

“It-ah it’ll be ah-mazing_ do it”

“But you are on top... you have the control, right? Do it yourself” If my vision wasn’t so blurry I think I would be able to see his smirking face

“Fingers off” I commanded, determinate to get what I wanted

“Wait, are you_”

“Shut up... take your fingers out” I was breathless, somehow this was exciting

He smiled, I think, as I took his dick and position it so it would enter me; for a second I consider sucking him off but decided to leave that for another time. With some effort I managed to put the tip inside and even in my lost state I felt a bit of pain. I think I scratched his chest as I started to slide the rest of him in.

“Hey, if it hurts we can stop...” he said raising a hand and gently stroking my cheek, but there were no chances that I would stop now “Kise...” he breathed

“I need_ ah minute_” I panted, he was not small at all, and now that he was inside me, that _it_ was inside me, I could clearly feel its proportion. I tried relaxing, thinking that maybe I should have kept the fingers in a little longer. However it didn’t take as long as I thought it would for my body to start wanting to move, an aching sensation started to form and I bucked my hips unconsciously.

After that first trust I just started moving my hips and moaning shamelessly loud, I think I’m too responsive but I doubt Aominecchi has any problems with that, in fact, he seems to be enjoying both the movements and the sounds I’m making.

“You love this” he said as he took my right hand and kissed my fingers while his right hand wrapped it around my member and stroked it.

“No... don’t... I’ll...” I was maintaining myself with my left hand on Aominecchi’s stomach and I couldn’t even finish the sentence with all the moans and groans that were escaping my lips.

In an instant not only moans escaped without permission but I was cumming and I couldn’t stop it; my muscles contracted all over and I felt like Aominecchi had become bigger, though it was that I became tighter. Sweat ran down my face and naked body, while Aominecchi’s body was adorned with my cum. I was gone, I couldn’t hear not see anything at all and I was trying hard to regain my breath while still moving for Aominecchi. It felt amazing, enough for me to get hard again, if I had the energy. By the time I regain control over my brain Aominecchi was cumming inside of me with a deep and rough groan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before anyone complains! I had this idea where Kise was extremely sensitive and I went with it, though I think you could guess that much(?


	13. Someone is jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Setting in another place we get a jealous giant and Himuro wants Murasakibara to eat veggies....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very short chapter where Murasakibara's narrating...

**(The next day)**

Muro-chin and I were sitting on the rooftop for lunch.

“Stop it Muro-chin~ I don’t like that” I said as Muro-chin tried to feed me vegetables

“But you need to eat something that aren’t snacks” he told me with his usual smile

“Don’t wanna” I stubbornly insisted

“Come on Atsushi, just one bite” He plead

“But I really, really don’t like them” he sighed

“At least I try, now…” he pushed me down suddenly and put the fork with the vegetable over my mouth “I won’t give in, just this one” I slowly opened my mouth and let the vegetable in, it didn’t taste that bad, but I still don’t like it.

“I prefer snacks and sweets” I told him and he sighed

“At least you ate it” he said with a smile directed to me, I love that smile, but…

“Muro-chin, stop doing that” I complained, when he shows me that smile I want to kiss him, but he wouldn’t like that

“Doing what?” he asked confused and his smile dropped

“It doesn’t matter, you’re not doing it anymore” I looked to the side, he was still over me and I like the feeling but again, it makes me wanna kiss him “Muro-chin, you should get off of me” he blushed slightly when he realized the position we were in and then moved

“You could have pushed me away, I’m not heavy for you, Atsushi” he said with his sweet voice

“I didn’t wanna” I explained and he blinked

“Eh… Himuro-senpai” A petite girl with big blue eyes and long black hair appeared out of nowhere like Kuro-chin would and I hate her

“Mmm… yes?” he didn’t know her, she’s in my class, but I never bother to remember her name, she most likely wants to confess to Muro-chin, that’s why I hate her.

“I'm a second year, Akigawa Mizuki, I would like to tell you something, if possible” you can’t, he’s mine, not really, but he still is, I would like to say that, but better just stare at her with hate

“Of course, Atsushi, could you wait a moment?” No, Muro-chin, don’t, I don’t want to wait either and if you like her you’ll leave me

“Whatever” I said not caring that my annoyance had shown in my voice “I’ll go to my class” I remembered I have some snacks in my bag and I want to eat them now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is sooo short, but I'll post another chapte in 2 days only to make up for it, will you forgive me?


	14. Confessions, family and that annoying girl.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot happens and Murasakibara has a big family...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now... Himuro is gonna narrate for a long time because yes, I managed to write something that's longer than last chapter

Why does he act like that every time? I know it bothers him in a weird way, he says is troublesome for some reason, but still, it makes me hope…

“So, what did you want to tell me?” I asked as if I really didn’t know, it happens a lot

“I was wondering if… if you could tell something to Murasakibara-kun” oh, now, this is new.

“And what would that be?”

“You see, I… I like him, but he doesn’t seem to notice me, so, could you tell him for me, please?” I will not do this; it doesn’t make sense that I, who has a crush on Atsushi, would tell Atsushi himself a pretty and cute girl likes him, no way in hell.

“I would gladly do that, but I don’t think Atsushi would appreciate it” I told her, yes, I’m lying because I still have to pretend to be a god heterosexual boy who is just gentle and caring

“Why? Do you know if he likes someone already?” she questioned

“No, that’s not what I meant, he founds it troublesome and he doesn’t think of anything that isn’t snacks, sweets and being lazy, also he may as well think of winning sometimes”

“I know, but… maybe he could like someone” she says with a dreamy smile, fuck her, just give up! But this makes me remember something Kuroko-kun had said to me ‘Murasakibara-kun is not what he appears to be’ what could he mean by that?

“Mmm… I doubt it, but okay I’ll try to tell him” not doing it…

“Really? Thank you Himuro-senpai” she smiled happily

**(Later that day)**

“Atsushi, would you mind going home alone today?” I asked him, I must see Kuroko-kun and ask, his sentence hadn’t leave my mind the whole day, it’s disturbing

“Why, Muro-chin? Are you going with that girl?”

“That girl? Ah, no, I have to visit Taiga” Well if I want to see Kuroko-kun I have to go to my brother’s apartment, he frowned and seemed disappointed

“Do whatever you want Muro-chin, I don’t care” He said and looked away “Stupid Muro-chin” Okay… why? I made an apologizing look and went away

Some hours passed before I reach Taiga’s apartment, but it wasn’t too late yet, not even time for dinner. I knocked on the door and Taiga opened.

“Tatsuya?” I’m having a déjà-vu

“Good evening Taiga, by any chance is Kuroko-kun here?” I asked and he nodded

“He’s almost always here, why?”

“I need to talk to him” I explained, he let me in, Kuroko-kun was sitting on the sofa watching a movie on the TV, he looked at me.

“This is about Murasakibara-kun, isn’t it?” I nodded

“Exactly, you said he’s not what he appears to be, could you explain that please?” I asked him

“I was wondering when you would ask, please, describe Murasakibara-kun’s personality” he asked and I was confused

“Em… Lazy, snack-addicted and child-like, I think that sums up everything” I told him

“That’s it” he said and I’m even more confused “but he is still a teen” couldn’t he make everything clear in one complete sentence? “This means he thinks and feels similar things as the rest of us”

“Everyone knows that’s not true, I don’t believe he thinks of…” he cut me

“Please, let me finish” I kept silence “He is a normal teen with the exception he doesn’t act like one” he made another pause “as you said, Murasakibara-kun is a lazy person and whatever he find troublesome or too complicated he doesn’t do it or say it, putting up the act of being a mature human being is too complex and tiresome so he doesn’t” What does that mean?

“Maturing is not something that actually happens, it just that people found out what is seen right and what is judge as wrong, they put an act and pretend to be… Murasakibara-kun doesn’t, even if he knows those things, he doesn’t care because he is lazy”

“Wait, this is too complex”

“Not really, Murasakibara-kun is like any other teen, but without the mask of maturity”

“So basically, you are saying that no one is actually mature but pretend to be?”

“No, there are people who are truly mature, but there aren’t many of them” This is crazy, I don’t even know why I wanted to know this

“Mmm… so this means that Atsushi thinks of thing as love?”

“That was the point of telling you this” Kuroko-kun said and I highly doubt this is possible “and I recommend you confess” he’s not serious, is he?

“He doesn’t tell jokes…” Taiga tells me and after a little more of conversation without much meaning I went back to my home.

**(The next day)**

“Himuro-senpai! Did you tell him?” this damn annoying girl, can she let it go, think that if Atsushi didn’t talk to her is because he’s not interested?

“Oh, I’m sorry, yesterday I couldn’t, I had to attend some personal matters and couldn’t tell him, I’ll let him know today, okay?” I smiled at her one of my fake sweet smiles and she bought it, I’m glad no one sees the possessive, jealous bastard I am.

“I’m counting on you! Thank you very much” she said and run away happy

“Muro-chin, you said yes?” I jumped; I was too concentrate planning a possible murder when Atsushi spoke to me

“What?” I asked and he gave me a weird look that was similar to the one he has when he runs out of snacks to eat

“She confessed to you, right? But she looks happy so you said yes, right?” oh, so he’s sad because he thinks I’m going out with that girl? Does he possible like her? That would explain why looks so bother.

“No, that’s not it, Atsushi” I smiled “you don’t have to worry, if you like her you should talk to her” he looked at me angry

“Muro-chin’s an idiot” again? And now what did I do?

“Wait, Atsushi!” I reached for him as he was walking away from me

“Nu-huh, classes are about to start” he said and run, literally run, this is not common

When classes ended I catch up with him and stopped him where no one else would listen, meaning I dragged him to an alley.

“What happened?” I asked him

“Nothing, you are the one who dragged me here, Muro-chin” he said “shouldn’t you be with your girlfriend like yesterday?”

“What? I don’t have a girlfriend and yesterday I went to Taiga’s place, I told you” I sighed “Are you jealous? I told you to talk to her if you liked her” I repeated feeling my heart breaking, if they liked each other then…

“Muro-chin’s an idiot” and once more he says it

“What’s with that statement, you’ve said that to me three times already, why am I an idiot?” I asked and he looked down

“Because she confessed to Muro-chin and…” I cut him off

“She didn’t confess to me!”

“See? You’re an idiot, you’re lying to me”

“I’m not, she wanted me to tell you she likes you” I said and sighed “that’s why I keep saying you should talk to her if you like her”

“That’s why you look in pain since that talk?” have I had a painful expression? I didn’t notice “I don’t like her, I hate her for hurting Muro-chin, Muro-chin deserves anyone he wants to be with if they are good” what is he talking about? “If Muro-chin likes her you should tell her and win her, Muro-chin’s happiness is more important” I’m not getting what he means

“Atsushi, what the hell are you saying?” I was too lost not to ask

“I’m saying that if Muro-chin wants to date her and be happy he should even if it’s painful”

“I don’t want to date her, and why would it be painful, for whom? Atsushi I’m not understanding this” why did he decide to be complex now?

“Well, I love Muro-chin so seeing him with someone else will hurt but if Muro-chin’s happy then I’ll do my best and be happy for him” he said and then nodded

“Wait” I exclaimed feeling his words sinking in my brain as I understood what he just said “you love me?” I asked and he nodded “as a friendly term?”

“Muro-chin, get it already” he said and leaned down enough so he could kiss me, it wasn’t an innocent kiss at all, he went full force and passion, probably trying to make me understand and of course I would answer the kiss the same way, so in about five seconds I was pressed against the wall with my legs around Atsushi’s waist, a hand at his hair and the other at his shoulder, one of his arms was helping me stay up in the air and the other one was at the wall, making sure he didn’t completely crush me against the wall with his body and of course I had a tongue almost reaching the back of my throat. When air was needed we separate just enough to breath, panting over each other’s lips I smiled.

“I love you, Atsushi” I said and kissed him again but I merely press our lips together and separate once more, still panting.

“Really Muro-chin? I love you too~” he sang happily and the kissed me again, and again, and again, this felt like a dream.

“Atsushi, can I stay at your place?” he looked so happy my heart melted

“Of course Muro-chin~” he answered and we went to his home

It may sound weird, but his family had never met me, for some reason or another, they were never home when I was around, so I’m pretty nervous on meeting them if they are there today. When we arrive a very tall woman with the same hair colour that Atsushi opened the door, so I’m guessing his family is home.

“Atsushi-kun! Welcome home” the woman said and walked back inside leaving the door open for us to enter, even though I doubt she saw me.

“She’s my older sister” Atsushi told me and we walked inside the house, once inside Atsushi closed the door.

“Atsushi, dear, can you help me prepare dinner?” another tall woman with brown hair, I’m guessing it’s his mom, popped from the kitchen

“Can’t anyone else help you? I brought Muro-chin home” Atsushi said and his mom tilted her head a little trying to see me standing behind Atsushi, I just smiled and waved my hand

“Oh, how rare of you to bring a friend home! But I’m afraid you’re the only one that won’t burn the kitchen while cooking, so unless you want your friend eating poison move your ass here and help” I blink a few times, how bad can someone be at cooking?

“I’m sorry, Muro-chin, why don’t you sit at the table while waiting? You can talk to my brothers” I smiled at him and nodded then I walked toward the dining-room. Sitting at the table watching a TV show that I don’t know where three men that were taller than me even sitting, what the heck, it’s like this family is integrated by giants! Two of them had brownish hair and the other had purple hair. They all turn toward me when I entered and I froze.

“Who are you?” the one with purple hair asked

“I’m Himuro Tatsuya, Atsushi’s friend, please to meet you” I said with a smile fighting the fear their stares caused, they didn’t have Atsushi’s eyes colour, their eyes were white.

“Oh, I’m Murasakibara Tora, Atsushi’s older brother” the purple hair one said

“Murasakibara Kai, also Atsushi’s older brother”

“And I’m Murasakibara Kazuo, Atsushi’s older brother as well” so he has three older brothers. As they finished speaking I sat at the table at a random spot and at the same time the woman who opened the door appeared and noticed me.

“And who is this handsome guy?” she asked unconsciously, I guess

“He’s Atsushi’s friend” Tora-san said but seemed to have forgotten my name, this family…

“I’m Himuro Tatsuya” I repeated with a smile and I swear I could see hearts at her eyes, which actually were the same colour as Atsushi’s

“Ah… I’m Murasakibara Yumiko, Atsushi’s older sister” she said half-dreaming “so rare to have a friend of Atsushi here, are you his classmate?” she asked curiously and sat next to me

“No, I’m a year older than him, we are together in the basketball team” I explained

“Oh! And even like that you get along!” I didn’t get what Kazuo-san meant and it obviously showed on my face as she started to explain “well, you must know how he says he doesn’t like basketball and all, so I found it amusing that he is friends with you that met him through that” I still don’t get it but I’ll smile and pretend, I guess

“And... is there any girl in your life?” Yumiko-san asked

“Yumiko!” Kai-san shrieked

“What? He’s hot and we are only a year apart in age” she explained

“Ah… I’m sorry, I already like someone” I answered

“What a pity, but was to be expected, you are so beautiful, she must be really happy” should I tell her is her own little brother?

“He…” that’s all I got to say before Atsushi and his mom entered the room with the food and right behind them a tall old man with purple hair, I’m guessing he’s Atsushi’s dad.

“And he is…?” doesn’t a single person in this house act like Atsushi?

“I’m Himuro Tatsuya, I’m Atsushi’s friend” At this Atsushi looked slightly hurt but didn’t say anything.

“I’m Murasakibara Itsuji, Atsushi’s dad” he mentioned

“Oh! I never introduced myself, did I? I’m Atsushi’s mom, Urara, just call me that” she smiled at the end of her sentence

“Well, how is she?” Yumiko-san asked and once more I’ confused

“How is whom?” I asked as an answer

“You told us you liked some, how is she? I bet I can beat her” Yumiko said and my eyes whither

“He’s um… sweet and… real? I don’t know how to describe him” I admitted and lied, I know how to but I would give away it’s Atsushi

“So… basically you can’t beat him unless you suddenly turned into a man” Tora-san joked

“It’s not funny!” she complained

“Muro-chin” Atsushi said “why don’t you just say it?”

“You are interested as well? How surprisingly, now I’m even more curious”  Kai admitted

“Well, if you don’t mind” I told Atsushi who shook his head “He’s tall, kind of childish and a little lazy, but I like that he’s that way, anyhow, if he sets his mind on something it’s almost impossible to defeat him or change his mind it’s almost stubborn, actually not almost, he does a lot of thing for me and something I discovered recently is that he gets jealous easily” I finished more or less

“It’s funny how it almost looked as if you were talking about Atsushi-kun” Kazuo-san said with a nervous laugh

“Probably because I was talking about him” I admitted and they all look shocked

“Oh, I’m so sorry for you!” Yumiko cried “why don’t you like me instead? I’ll make you happy!” she then went flying next to me and hugged me

“Yumiko-nee-san, don’t touch Muro-chin, he’s mine!” Atsushi protested with a pout that was simply too cute for words and he also came next to me and grabbed me pulling me into a possessive hug.

“So you return his feelings?” Urara-san asked and Atsushi nodded furiously.

“Should we celebrate?” Tora-san asked cautiously

“Of course we should! Finally Atsushi has develop romantic feelings toward someone!” his dad shouted with excitement, after that everything went chaotic, they asked a thousand of different questions at the same time and, even if I had already planned on staying, they forced me stay and shear the bed with Atsushi, for which I’m not complaining. When everything had calmed down and we were alone in his room inside his bed, with me being in Atsushi’s warm embrace using his arm as a pillow and his other arm was around me, my hands rest comfortably against his chest and our legs were entangled, he spoke.

“I’m sorry, Muro-chin” I was surprised by his words

“What are you sorry for, Atsushi?” I said sleepy

“That they ask so many questions and forced you sleep with me” I smile lazily

“I don’t mind, and I really like how this feels” I told him and he tightened his embrace

“I’m really happy Muro-chin”

“I’m also Happy Atsushi” I told him and fell asleep breathing his sweet fragrance The next morning everyone was still happy over our relation that had started one day ago… but they didn’t know that, lets keep them happy. We went to school and I separated from him at his classroom.

“See you at midday” I told him with a smile and he smiled back and was going to kiss me but I stopped him “not here” I told him and he looked hurt

“Does it bother you?” he asked

“It doesn’t bother me that you do that, but I’m scared of what other thinks and well…” I admitted

“Why? Don’t you like me?”

“Yes, but…” of course, he’s who he is and doesn’t care what the rest say or think about him “Forget about it” I guess being like him is what’s best this time “I’m sure you’ll crush anyone who makes fun of us, right?” I gave him a mischievous smile and kissed him myself making the sad look disappear

“Of course, if that’s what Muro-chin wants” I nodded and walked away toward my classroom

“Ah! Himuro-senpai!” oh, god this girl… “Did you tell him?” I sighed inwardly, okay, let’s be sincere

“Actually, I would like to thank you” why am I so happy that she’s going to have a broken heart? “So, yes, I did tell him”

“And what did he said?” she looked so hopeful I feel kind of bad

“You see, he thought you confessed to me and told me it would hurt his feelings but when I explained…” god, I’m leaving too many blank spaces “please don’t cry” I said before continuing “he doesn’t like you”

“But, I still can try, right?” she asked, and I made my smile disappeared

“Try getting near him and you’ll face my anger” I told her and she was taken aback by this

“What? You… like him?” she questioned confused

“Yes, and he also likes me so don’t you dare try anything”

“Oh…” she said sounding sad “I guess I can’t win him over then…”  I smiled “Wait, you are together?” I nodded “like in a relationship?” I nodded again “then why didn’t you tell me from the beginning!?” she asked furiously

“That’s why I thanked you, we weren’t together before this, he got jealous and so did I and somehow we ended up confessing” and making out against a wall in an alley, but she doesn’t need to know that

“I didn’t expect that” she admitted “but don’t you think I’m a best option? I mean, how would his family take that he’s with a man, how will everyone take it, your family your friends his friends, everyone, what will they think!?”

“Unfortunately for you, I’m the one that thinks like that, not him, he doesn’t care, and the ones that actually matter won’t be against this”

“I’m going to make sure everyone at this school knows about this”

“It’s that supposed to scare me? Because, really, try to intimidate a 1.83 meters tall guy with a twisted personality who has a 2.08 meters tall boyfriend who goes around saying he’ll crush everyone he hates”

“But his family…”

“His family is pleased with me” I cut her off and walked away, if anything, she should be scared of me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and I will probably o be able to update for the next 3 weeks because my exams are starting so... if I find the time I'll do it but I don't want to promise something I'm not sure I'll be able to do...


	15. halfa a chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroko's mom finds out more than what she expected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually only half of the chapter (more or less) I wanted to write more but couldn't so... well, at least is something  
> also, I haven't check for mistakes so there are a lot probably... and Kuroko's narrating

**(Time skip: One month later)**

“You finally came home!” my mom cried when I entered

“Hi mom” I said and she glared at me

“I haven’t see you for more than a week and you just say ‘hi’?” she questioned, it hadn’t been so many days... I think “and I don’t like the ‘staying at a friend’s’ thing, I don’t know where you are and I get worry and, aren’t you imposing on them by staying there?” she kept ranting about other things “I bet you’re not even staying at a friend’s but with your girlfriend and even…” and where did she get that idea from? I’m only half-listening but she’s saying too many things, I should tell them about the whole situation, but I don’t think she’ll accept everything at once, should I start with telling them I’m gay? But she’ll think I’m staying at my boyfriend’s, which would be right and would want me to stop seeing him, so I should tell her about the pregnancy? But that would be too much for them “And what kind of food does she give you? You are getting fat, it’s bad…”

“I am not getting fat” I firmly grunted, I get moody whenever someone talks about my weight, and I don’t even know why it bothers me so much.

“You are; have you seen your own stomach? It’s bigger and I bet it’s less toned than before you started spending almost every day of the week at your girlfriend’s place”

“I do not have a girlfriend” I kept the same tone of voice

“You do, don’t try to hide it, the pink hair girl who has a big breast, I know you’re together” great, I’m in a bad mood and will probably be as blunt as I can

“We’re not, I don’t have a girlfriend” I insisted “she’s just a friend”

“And you keep denying it, I can’t believe this, we been waiting for years for you to have a girlfriend, we will not get angry at you” my mom confessed and that’s when my dad appeared

“You finally got a girlfriend? That’s great, you should…” my dad started saying, but I didn’t let him finish

“I don’t have a girlfriend, never had and never will!” I raised my voice this was consuming my nerves and in the bad mood I’m right now, anything can happen

“He keeps denying it, I don’t know what to say” my mom told my dad and he looked at me

“If you don’t have a girlfriend it’s okay, but if you do, you should invite her we would be glad to meet her and talk…” my eye twitched, I’m not my usual self, I know, but I can’t keep control of myself

“I don’t have a girlfriend, I really don’t, I’ll never have one because I don’t like girls!” and there it goes, stupid brain, stupid hormones, stupid everything. The room was filled with silence and my grandma entered as she had probably heard me shout, she came immediately next to me and hugged me.

“Calm down, dear, everything’s fine” she must be trying to control my anger and make me calmer, regain control of my emotions and words, and it somehow worked. She separated from the hug but stayed behind me with a hand on my shoulder

“What did you say?” my mom asked half in shock

“I don’t like girls” I repeated more calmly “I’m gay” and I was back to normal

“So, you’ve been staying at friends’ houses to do that kind of thing with them?” how does my dad translate ‘I’m gay’ to ‘I’m a slut that has sex with most of his friends’? I sighed

“No, I’ve been staying at Taiga-kun’s place because his cooking is really tasty” that and he insist I have to follow the proper diet, and because I like spending time with him, no reason to mention all that

“Isn’t my cooking good enough for you?” my mom said angrily

“I didn’t say that, but his is better”

“Wait, so you have been imposing on him and his family to stay there and eat his cooking every day?” my dad questioned

“Umm… no, he lives alone and he doesn’t mind me being there” he even wants me there

“Of course, who would be so rude to tell other people they don’t want them around, and what about if he has a girlfriend or wants to bring someone to his home and you are there? Don’t you feel like a bother to him? Does he know you are that way? I bet he doesn’t, he wouldn’t let you stay otherwise and…” she talks too much, should I tell them? I looked at my grandma to find an answer, when I turned I faced her eyes that told me whatever happens she would help and support me so…

“He prefers me staying at his place so he can check I’m eating what I should in enough quantity and that I don’t eat anything that would be bad, he does know I’m gay, and he is my best friend”

“He could just…” I stopped my mom

“And he’s more than that, he’s my boyfriend” and now both my dad and mom are left with their mouth full opened in surprise or shock

“You have been staying there to… and he lives alone! How convenient”

“Indeed, it really is convenient, but I haven’t been staying there to do that every day, I would be dead if I did” I exaggerated, probably not dead, but I wouldn’t be walking “He’s taking care of me by making sure I do everything the doctor said I should”

“You said it was nothing bad!” My mom shouted in concern

“It isn’t something bad, tomorrow I have to go to the hospital again, Taiga-kun can’t go with me because he has to go to school, I already talk with the principal so he knows which days and why I’m not going to school, so if you want, you can come”

“Why not just tell us what you have?” my dad asked

“Because you wouldn’t believe him if he did” my grandma said and I smiled at her, I think Taiga-kun is kind of like her, they both support and help as well as they understand and protect and they both love me.

“Okay, fine, I’ll go” my mom said but my dad shook his head

“I won’t, I have work and it’s not necessary, with your mom is more than enough” my dad mention

“Grandma, you can come as well”

“I’ll go another time, don’t worry” my grandma told me with a smile, and I smiled back at her.

“Wait, you said you don’t stay there to do that every day which implies you do it some days!” my mom pointed out

“Certainly, but that would have been before, right now is a once-in-a-while thing, he’s scared it would harm us and I’m usually not in the mood” I admitted

“What do you mean with before? How long have you two been together?” my dad queried

“As we hadn’t actually started with a ‘would you go out we me?’ it just started at some point I can’t say an exact amount of time, but it has been over a year” if I think about it, it’s curious how we didn’t even notice we were doing couple-like things, though, many pointed it out.

After saying that and arguing for some more minutes because I hadn’t told them we ate and then I went to bed, but before going to sleep I texted Taiga-kun.

 _‘I’ve told my parents about us (it was half an accident) and my mom is going to go to the hospital as well tomorrow. I wanted you to know, good night’_ and I send it.

 _‘Okay ;) have sweet dreams, I love you’_  he always ends with ‘I love you’ and no matter how many times he tells me or texts me I always have a warm feeling when he tells me that…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I han't finished with all my exams but since I'm actually not studing for them and end up doing nothing I'll try to write more often... next chapter will be up around wednesday... ;)


	16. Second half

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So now Kuroko and his mother go to the hospital, be amused by her reactions(? Also some unexpected appears!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here, the other half where Kuroko's mom discovers everything left and someone had decided to vicit Kuroko during practice...

**(The next day)**

“Mom, wake up, we need to go” I told her while gently shaking her.

“Where? What?” she questioned half asleep “Oh, right, to the doctor” she said and got up, we had breakfast and changed our clothes and went to the hospital.

“Oh, Kuroko-kun, nice to see you again” Kato-san greeted me when we went inside for the check up

“Hello” I simply said and he smiled

“Please, lay on the bed I’ll start right away” he stated and then turned to my mom “by the way, you are?” he asked

“I’m his mother, Kuroko Rin” she presented herself with a smile

“Ah, pleased to meet you, I’m Dr. Kato Takeshi, I’m going to be your son’s doctor through all his pregnancy” my mom’s face at that moment was priceless and I almost laughed, almost “Wait, Kuroko-kun, you hadn’t told your mom!?” he asked panicking and I shook my head “I’m sorry to give you the news like that Mrs. Kuroko”

“You can’t be serious, he’s male for crying out loud, he can’t get pregnant!” my mom shouted and Kato-san panicked more

“That’s normally true, but in the case of your son it is, it’s due to an experiment that this could happen, but your son didn’t know about it, actually it was done when he was merely a cell inside you without your or any member of your family’s consent” he calmed down with every word he spoke “Now, we are going to make an ultrasound to see how everything’s going” he finished and immediately started with the process. He poured some cold gel over my abdomen and all that, my mom was in a catatonic state the whole time. When the images started to show in the monitor Kato san turned to me “So, would you like to know the sex of the baby?”

“Yes, please” I told him, I’m so excited and at the same time, my mom came out of his shocked state

“Wait” she said trying to calm herself “This is… too much, I mean… you sound… happy with this”

“Shouldn’t I? Were you sad when you found out you were pregnant?” I know it’s not the same, she was not seventeen and she’s a woman, but it applies

“No, I wasn’t sad, but it’s not the same, you should be worry or thinking your life is over or something like that as any other normal teenager that gets pregnant! And even worst, you shouldn’t be able to get pregnant!”

“So basically, you are saying you want me to get depressed over this”

“No, that’s not what I’m saying” she wrangled

“Then we will leave the discussion for later, now I really want to know if it’s a boy or a girl” I told her

“Er… okay, let me see” Kato-san said and then smiled “Well, it seems it’s a baby girl” I smiled as well, boy or girl I was just happy with whichever, but you know, it makes you happy to know which one is it

“Oh god, your nose is bleeding” my mom suddenly spoke and I was surprised

“Don’t worry, it’s normal” Kato-san said and gave me some cotton to stop the bleeding

“Thank you” I said

“It’s everything else fine with the baby?” I questioned

“Yep, she’s as healthy as she could be” he said and then added “which actually surprises me as you hadn’t told your mom”

“I spend most of the days with my boyfriend, he makes sure I eat and everything” I admitted

“I see, well, since we actually don’t know how risky your pregnancy is we’ll start seeing more frequently from now on, so… I’ll see you next week” he said as I was weeping off the gel and getting on my feet, then my mom and I went out the hospital

“I can’t believe…” she started but I interrupted her

“Lets talk at home, this is simply not the place” I told her and she nodded

We reached home and went inside, we sat at the table just to be more comfortable and I was waiting for her to start talking, what she didn’t so I sighed.

“I’ll start from the beginning again” I told her and she jumped a little, she must have been thinking “mom, I’m gay, are you alright with that?” I asked calmly

“I… I’m not comfortable with that but it’s not as if I’m disappointed or against it”

“Good, I have a boyfriend, how do you feel about that?” I should continue with this way of speaking

“I don’t know, I really don’t, I mean, if you’re happy I guess he can’t be that bad, but still…”

“Believe me, if someone is ‘bad’ in our relation is me” I can’t help it, he’s too cute when he’s angry

“Tell me about him” she said and I let a little smile appear

“We play basketball together and go to the same class, he’s gentle with me at least and cares about his friends, he’s really funny to tease, you’ve met him before, I brought him here once some time ago, before I even knew I was pregnant, he’s a good cook and it’s good at other housekeeping things, he’s scared of dogs but somehow, I forced him, he grew comfortable with Nigou” suddenly she interrupted me

“I’ve met him? Oh, he was that tall redhead with a scary face”

“I don’t see his face as scary, but yes, it was him” I told her and she sighed

“Okay, if he can make you make that face you must really love him, so I won’t say anything about that”

“Now to the other thing” I started “what do you think about my pregnancy?”

“I still can’t believe it, of course I don’t blame you, or your boyfriend, as it should be impossible but I still believe you sound too happy about this”

“That’s probably because I am happy about this” I assured her “I had known this for two months already, the only thing that I’m worry about is how I’m going to take care of her once she’s born, but not even that worries me too much because I know Taiga-kun and I will manage somehow” my mom seemed shocked by my determination and then she smiled

“And we are going to help you” My mom said “after all, we’ll be her family as well, right?” I was surprised she could change her opinion so quickly but I smiled at her.

The next day, right after I put a foot inside the school Taiga-kun appeared next to me, and with him, everyone else.

“So how did it go? It’s everything fine?” Riko-senpai asked and I nodded

“Yes, everything’s normal and she’s really healthy” I told them and they looked relieved, it was almost as if the baby was theirs

“She?” Taiga-kun asked

“Ah, that’s right, the doctor told me it’s a girl” I explained and they seemed happy knowing this, after some more talking we separated to go to our respective classes, Furihata-kun, Kawahara-kun and Fukuda-kun came with Taiga-kun and me in the same direction but Taiga-kun and I walked slightly behind them

“So… how did your mom react to all this?” he asked concerned

“Well, she isn’t ‘happy’ about this but isn’t against it either, she also said she would help with the baby so… what I don’t know is how my dad will take this, but my mom will somehow convince him to help as well, she always convinces him to do what she wants”

“Oh, so that’s where you take that from…” he said and I laughed quietly, he brushed his hand against mine as we keep walking and I hold it.

Later that day, during practice someone showed up, to be more specific, someone unpleasant, and it was no other than Akashi-kun.

“Tetsuya you are…” I interrupted him

“Don’t say fat” I warned him

“I won’t, to be sincere I don’t understand why I listen to that idiot, but he wouldn’t shut up no matter what I did”

“We are talking about Kise-kun?” I asked, but I’m almost completely sure we are talking about him

“Yes, he said something of you mentioning your doctor in multiple occasions and that I should make you tell the truth” maybe I mention this before, but I’m going to kill Kise-kun someday

“I’ll gladly tell you what is happening, but right now, I need to go to the toilet” that is not a lie

“Why don’t you… talk with Furihata-kun for a while?” I said and grabbed Furihata-kun in front of Akashi “You say a word and I’ll personally kill you” I whispered to Furihata-kun and I felt slightly sorry for him as he was trembling but nodded anyway, then I went to the toilet, as I said, that wasn’t a lie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know I said this already but this time it is true, I'm going to study which means next chapter will be up after the seventh of november (if I can I'll do it before)


	17. Furihata and Akashi... the beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akashi shous up, Kuroko gets away, Furihata is nervous and this leads to Akashi doing thing he didn't planed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was about to go to sleep but since I'm good(? and all that here's a very, very, tiny, little, short chapter introducing akafuri, with of course Akashi's narration...

“A-Akashi-san…” Kouki said nervously

“Are you taller than the last time I saw you?” I said something I shouldn’t have

“I-I don’t k-know…” he’s so nervous it’s ridiculous

“You definitely are, now, to business” I said before I get too distracted with him “do you have any idea what does Tetsuya have?”

“W-what are you a-asking for?” I do not believe he’s this stupid

“Are you asking seriously or just to see your way out of it?” I asked directly

“I… emm… t-this…I d-don’t…” he faltered and I had to control myself before I laughed

“Kouki, do you, or don’t you know what is happening to Tetsuya” I queried

“I-I k-know, but I c-can’t t-tell you”

“You can’t? Are you going against me?” he’s trembling and sweating so much it shouldn’t be humanly possible

“N-no, I c-can’t” he repeated, you can see he’s scared of me, so why won’t he tell me?

“Well, and why is that?” if he’s not telling I’m going to force him after I know why won’t he tell me

“B-because Ku-Kuroko-kun told me n-not to” he was trying to calm himself, it’s somehow cute, but I’m not thinking this

“I will say this just once, tell me what’s wrong with Tetsuya” I demanded and he tensed, took a really deep breath and closed his eyes

“I’m s-sorry, Akashi-san, I c-can’t tell you what Kuroko-kun has, but” I’m impressed he can talk this fluent “he is not ill or s-sick or has any disease, he just has a… s-special condition” right, Tetsuya, I got distracted, I wonder why…

“I understand, if you are certain he’s health is not threaten that’s all I need to know, but I still need to punish you for disobeying my order” what should I make him do? “You’ll accompany me tomorrow for dinner” that is not what I was planning on saying…

“I what!?” he asked apparently he managed to stay ‘calm’ for now

“You’ll accompany me for dinner tomorrow, I’ll send you the details later so give me your cell phone number” he blink sometimes and did as I told him in some kind of trance “I’ll see you tomorrow, Kouki” what exactly did I just do? I must have gone mad, Ryouta’s constant insistence must have affected my way of thinking. I turned around not showing that I didn’t know what I had just do and walked away not waiting for Tetsuya to return from the toilet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> since I'm still with some exams ahead don't expect much for the next chapter (too much stress) but do expect it by saturday ;)


	18. Furihata's transition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Furihata is scared for his life, then he's not, and Kuroko feels slightly guilty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For you to know, yes, Furihata's turn has come! guess who wrote a chapter and didn't pass her history exam? (That would be me...)

“I’m gonna die” I said once Akashi-san was out of sight and immediately collapsed over my knees on the floor

“Tetsuya, that wasn’t nice!” Kagami-kun shouted

“I’m sorry Furihata-kun” if it wasn’t because I was already terrified I would have jumped at the sudden presence of Kuroko-kun “I’m truly sorry, but Furihata-kun is the only one who could distract Akashi-kun of his original intentions” he explained his actions

“That’s not an excuse” Kagami-kun told him

“It’s not an excuse, it’s the truth, I wouldn’t have done that if it wasn’t the only way out of it” he insisted and looked at me again “Are you alright, Furihata-kun? You managed pretty well at the end”

“You were here!?” I suddenly reacted

“No, I did went to the toilet, but returned when you confronted him” I confronted Akashi-san and didn’t die yet?

“I’m gonna die” I said once more.

Later at night when I was at my home sitting at the couch watching TV having partially forgotten every traumatic and unusual event of the day I received a text.

 _‘Kouki, I’m Akashi Seijuurou I told you I would send you the information regarding our dinner tomorrow, I’ll meet you at the station near your school at 6. Don’t be late’_ I was terrified again

“I’m gonna die for sure” I repeated and received another text

 _‘I’m expecting an answer’_ I’m dead

 _‘I’ll meet you there’_ thanks god it’s a text or it would seem I’m stutterer

“Mom, tomorrow I’m h-having dinner with a… friend, I g-guess” I have no way out of this so better tell my mom, right?

“A friend? Or the girl you like had finally accept your invitation?” right, while fearing for my life I forgot she existed

“No, truly a… well I don’t know i-if he’s a friend but s-something like that” I explained and for now, everything was fine.

**(The next day; at the station; five fifty eight)**

“You are two minutes early, Kouki” Holy crap! He’s worse than Kuroko-kun

“T-there’s nothing wrong w-with that” I told him and he let out a little smile

“No, there’s not” he said “shall we go?”

“Er… w-where exactly a-are we going?” I asked

“We are having dinner”

“Y-yes but w-where?” I needed him to be more specific

“Follow me and you will know” I sighed and did as he told me, I follow him around until we reach a very expensive restaurant

“A-Akashi-san, I c-can’t pay for a-anything here” my stuttering is worse than normal

“Don’t worry about that, I asked you to come so I will pay for you” he is not serious, is he?

“B-but…” he gave me a murderous look so I shut up

We did a little talking while eating… I’m not sure what it was but it tasted good so I guess it’s okay… and at some point I stopped stuttering as I was more comfortable.

“It’s weird” I accidentally said

“What is weird?” he asked

“No, nothings…” he kept staring at me so I sighed “I stopped stuttering”

“And that’s weird because… you are talking to me?” he questioned trying to understand

“No, of course not, I always stutter even when talking to my mom so… it’s weird” I explained

“You stutter while talking with your mother?” he asked in disbelief and I nodded

“If I’m not comfortable enough, I stutter” maybe I’m saying too much

“So you are comfortable talking with me?” yes, I definitely said too much, but nodded anyway “I’m glad to hear that Kouki”

“…” I didn’t know what to say, what do you even say to that?

“Kouki…” he called me

“Yes, Akashi-san?”

“Does that mean you aren’t scared of me?” right, he’s used to people fearing him, and I still have that feeling but…

“If I’m comfortable talking with you I don’t think it’s possible to be scared of you, so…” I say and he smiles, the brightest and biggest smile I ever saw on him and then he laughed

“This indeed is weird” he tells me and I laughed with him, the weirdest dinner, but in a good way.

After that I went home and went straight to bed, thinking that, even though it was a really weird night, it hadn’t been as bad as I expected, in fact it was far away from bad, it had been a good and happy night, Akashi-san isn’t as evil as people say he is, actually he’s really friendly, I guess, he was good with me, and I kinda wish we can spend more time… together… I want to know him more… After that reflective thought about the dinner with Akashi-san I fell asleep. The next morning I woke up at a text message.

 _‘Morning, Kouki’_ it read simple, it was from Akashi-san and for some reason it made me smile

 _‘Good morning, Akashi-san :)’_ I send as a reply, it was once more weird, but I guess anything related to the GoM is weird I was walking to the school when I received another text from Akashi-san

 _‘Was yesterday night pleasant for you?’_ I smiled once more

 _‘I had lots of fun, I wish we could do something like that again, how was it for you?’_ I wanted to know

 _‘I had fun as well, you are a very interesting person’_ he’s the first person to say that, and he is not just anyone _‘I would gladly repeat our meeting, would you like to see a movie this Sunday?’_

_‘I’m happy to hear that, and yeah, at what time should we met?’_

_‘What about midday? We can have some lunch before also Kouki, you can’t hear me, you are reading texts’_

_‘It’s the same! You understand what I meant! >:( But, that sound perfect :) see you on Sunday’_ I texted as I entered the school, I put my phone in my pocket.

“I’m deeply sorry, Furihata-kun”

“Jesus Christ Kuroko-kun!” I shouted as Kuroko spoke putting my hands over my chest almost suffering a heart attack, I’ll never get use to this

“I apologies for that as well” he said

“It’s-it’s fine” I told him

“Anyway, are you alright?” I got confused with the question

“W-why do you ask?”

“Yesterday you had dinner with Akashi-kun, he didn’t hurt you in any way, did he?” oh, so he’s asking because of that

“No, I mean, yes, I’m fine, no he didn’t h-hurt me or anything, we just eat and talk and laugh, n-nothing out of the ordinary, I guess” It was so ordinary it was weird, I guess…

“No, it was completely out of the ordinary if Akashi-kun laughed” Kuroko-kun said “But, I’m glad you’re fine, now everything’s over”

“Well, I’m s-seeing him on Sunday, and I’m really not following what you’re s-saying” he stayed in silence and kind of examining my face

“Furihata-kun, do you like Akashi-kun?”

“Hum? Well, he seems f-friendly…”

“Oh, I see” either Kuroko-kun is acting stranger than normal or I’m too distracted thinking of Akashi-san… look at that, just as he appeared, he’s gone…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First; almost finished all my exams, meaning more time to write (except for that history make-up exam...) there'll be a short new chapter in 3 or 4 days! ;) obviouly, more akafuri unless you want something else? (I'm pretty hooked on the akafuri)


	19. Akashi freaks out for a whole second

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akashi is not himself in this one

Once I was out of sight I stopped walking and brought my hand up to cover me nose and mouth, what had just happen? Why did I say that? I asked him to have dinner with me, why?

I have to calm down, this is nothing for me... what did I do? Why did I_ arghh! Whatever I’ll get over this, I can’t believe I can “see the future” and I couldn’t see this happening, how couldn’t I predict I would say such a thing? This makes no sense and it bothers me, the worst part is that it is my fault and I can’t exactly punish myself to show myself my place... what am I saying?

I decided I should probably go home and take a long and relaxing bath to help clear my head that’s obviously not functioning correctly. By the time I came out of the bath it was already night and I thought it would be appropriate to send Kouki a text message because even if I did that without thinking I would never go back on my words.

 _‘Meet me at six in the station near your school’_ wait, how will he know it me? I should add that

 _‘Meet me at six at the station near your school. Akashi Seijuurou’_ no, it seems wrong.

 _‘Kouki, I’m Akashi Seijuurou I told you I would send you the information regarding our dinner tomorrow, I’ll meet you at the station near your school at 6.’_ Something’s still missing _‘Don’t be late’_ I finished it and now it was perfect. Why did it take three tries to succeed?

When I didn’t received an immediate answer I send _‘I’m expecting an answer’_ just in case

 _‘I’ll meet you there’_ he would have stuttered the whole sentence, I’m sure

Unfortunately and irrationally I got nervous and anxious awaiting the dinner I would share with Kouki and I started planning everything in my head, and by this I mean what I could wear because what would happen if my outfit didn’t fit or was out of place? What am I thinking; I’m deciding where we are eating so in any case he would look out of place, then I have to match with him for it to be less awkward. Maybe I should take another bath or at least I should sleep, this is taking me nowhere.

I ended showing up an hour earlier than I should have. And I even point out he was five minutes earlier, ever since I went to check on Tetsuya everything inside my mind is just a mess and not what it used to be. I have to breathe and calm down before everything crumbles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, the last one for now (because I need to sleep and I haven't reread the other ones yet)


	20. Akashi is weird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akashi realizes something very important with Reo's help!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, obviously Akashi will be narrating and it's very short!

“Sei-chan, it’s so weird to see you with your phone” Reo said and I looked up “What are you doing?”

“Nothing of your interest”

“Oh, come on Sei-chan, have you gotten yourself a girlfriend? Is that it?”

“No, I’m talking to a friend”

“Oh, you have friends Sei-chan? Is it one of the GoM guys?”

“I have other friends” I said and glared at him

“You do?” he said and laughed “I’m kidding, but are you sure it isn’t a girlfriend?” how persistent

“I’m sure, he is a friend, I’m just asking him to go with me to watch a movie”

“You were asking him? Not forcing him?” I hadn’t realized that I had indeed asked him and not demanded “Are we sure it’s not your girlfriend or a possible girlfriend?”

“I’m sure” I said but didn’t add further explanations and he didn’t questioned anymore.

A month went by easily spending time talking and hanging out with Kouki, with this and without me realizing it I started smiling whenever I read a text from Kouki or the day before we saw each other, also I started blushing from some of his texts and all the time I spend with him I felt happy and had this weird sensation on my stomach as if someone was tickling me from the inside. I had realized that I act differently when I’ with him, for once I don’t demand and make things go at my peace, actually is the total opposite, I let him be the one in charge and let him decide what he wants to do, I had discover I can be really shy and unsure when it comes to Kouki.

“Sei-chan, I know I said it a hundred times, but are you sure you don’t have a girlfriend?” Reo asked

“I’m completely sure” he looked at me intensively

“But you are smiling at your phone and even blushing” I’m doing what?

“Nonsense, it’s just a friend”

“Then could it be you are interested in him?”

“Of course, otherwise I wouldn’t talk to him” I told him

“No, I mean, romantically interested”

“I… what? What are you implying?”

“I’m saying that Sei-chan loves his friend~” he said in a teasing tone

“Don’t be ridiculous, I d-don’t…” Did I just stutter? “God, I think you’re right” I can’t believe I hadn’t realized it before, how did this escape my mind?

“Ow, I’m so happy for Sei-chan, finally someone could capture his heart~” Reo expressed his happiness and attempted to hug me which I obviously didn’t allow “so unfair, you would let your ‘friend’ hug you” he teased and I blush, I felt the blush and Reo made sure I knew I had blushed “this is so unexpected”

“What should I do?” I asked but not really to Reo

“Are you serious? You are not like that, you usually take what you want Sei-chan” that is true, but I can’t do that if Kouki is involve, I do not want to lose him and taking the risk isn’t something I would allow myself to do

“Maybe I should stop seeing him for a while until I can control these feelings”

“But, Sei-chan, you can’t control this” he explained

“I have to try” I told him and took my phone to text Kouki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, taking into acount I have my make up test on friday or sometime next week and that I'm sick I don't know when I'll be able to update...


	21. Get into action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Furihata won't accept Akashi's decision, and it leads to a rather wonderful time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here, have Furihata narrate for a bit ;)

_‘Kouki, I think we shouldn’t see each other for a while, it’s the best for you’_ I read Sei-kun’s message

 _‘Wait, why? I refuse to accept this!’_ I send but didn’t receive any reply

“K-Kuroko-kun!” I called him in desperation; well that’s exaggerating a little

“What is the problem Furihata-kun” he answered as calm as ever

“What could this m-mean?” I asked him and showed him the message Sei-kun had just send me

“It’s not complicated to understand” he said

“I m-mean, yes, but why?”

“Ask him, not me”

“I h-had already done that! He d-didn’t answer me…” Kuroko-kun looked at me in the eyes and sighed

“I’ll tell you what I guess he means, but you have to answer me something first and you must be completely sincere” I nod fiercely “What are your feelings for Akashi-kun, you love him, don’t you?” he’s too sharp

“I… I do, b-but…” he cut me before I could say anything else

“That’s good, well, then, my guess is he has feelings alike yours for you and had recently discovered them and as he doesn’t know how to deal with it he is separating himself from you until he can control his feelings and can keep being your friend”

“T-that can’t be! H-he must have a-another reason” I said refusing to believe what Kuroko-kun had just said

“You asked and I gave you my guess, it doesn’t mean it’s necessary what I said, anyway, your best option is to talk to him” well he is right in this last thing

“Please, t-tell coach I won’t be g-going to practice today”

“You’ll go and see Akashi-kun?”

“There’s no other way a-around this”

“Good luck” was the last thing he told me before I started running to the entrance of the school to go to Sei-kun’s school.

 _‘Sei-kun, I’m at your school’_ I texted him once I was at the front door

_‘What? No, you can’t, I mean… where are you?’_

_‘At the front door’_ I answered and some minutes later Sei-kun appeared there

“Why did you come here?” he asked

“Because I don’t know where your house is, and you would have ignored my texts so, why did you send me that?” I explained and asked “before that, should we go somewhere to talk?”

“But school… okay, can we go to your house?” I was surprised by his question but smiled anyway

“We can, but it’s a little far away, so lets go” I said and we part to my house.

When we arrived there was no one at my home, of course, is a weekday so my brother is at school and my parents are working, I offer him something to drink and eat, we sat at the sofa and I wait for him to start talking.

“I… think is the best for you” he repeated what he said on the text

“But why” I inquired and he sighed

“I would prefer not telling you or it would be worthless my effort to prevent awkward situations” and now I sighed

“I asked Kuroko-kun what could you have meant and he said you may love me or something similar to that, even though I don’t think that’s possible, do you have that kind of feelings for me?” he blushed at the question, do I take that as a yes?

“T-that’s not…” did he stutter? “It’s j-just that…” did we switch personalities? He’s looking at his lap; do I look like this when nervous?

“Sei-kun? Do you love me?” I asked again trying to make eye contact but he didn’t allow me, actually, should I keep asking? The answer is obvious and clear “I do love you, so if you feel the same please tell me” finally he looked up, he had this amused expression that was impossible for me not to kiss him, so I leaned over little by little and kissed him.

“I love you” he says when we separate from the kiss, I smile at him and kiss him again.

Kiss by kiss the room starts to heat up and I deepened the kiss allowing my tongue inside his mouth and letting my hands roam under his shirt over his toned chest and he wasn’t resisting at all. We somehow managed to reach my room and fall on the bed before continuing. Slowly exploring each other with mouth and hands, scratches and hickeys were left on our bodies as I gently made my way inside him. His moans filled my ears and soul before I realized I was moaning as well, this way and with an intense rhythm in our movements we reached the orgasm, after what we let ourselves be overcome with sleep. Later, my mom came home and I didn’t want to wake Sei-kun so I make all the effort to get up without waking him, unfortunately he clung to my arm and didn’t let me go. I struggled a little and he let me go but seemed slightly disappointed with this. I took a quick shower and put on some clothes before going down to where my mom was.

“Mom, there’s a… ‘f-friend’ over” She looked at me

“Really? And is this ‘friend’ the girl you like?” not exactly the girl I like, but…

“It’s not a g-girl” I told her and she looked surprised

“So, no girlfriend yet” she said in a questioning tone

“Eh…” I only said, it’s weird because I spouse Sei-kun is my boyfriend now

“It doesn’t matter, don’t worry, you’ll have one someday” she says and I’m not too sure about that, even though in the future anything can happen right now that isn’t a possibility “Will your friend stay for dinner?”

“Umm… I g-guess he will…”

“Why don’t you ask him?” My mom suggested

“He fell asleep a-and I don’t w-want to wake him” I told her and she looked thoughtful

“Well, if he doesn’t wake up before dinner he’ll have to stay” she said with a smile and I nodded

After that I went back to my room and sat at the edge of the bed. I looked at Sei-kun’s sleeping face and couldn’t help thinking he looks really adorable like this, so peaceful it made me smile, I reached out to touch his face and he nuzzled against it. He then opened one eye sleepily and looked at me before smiling warmly.

“Hey…” I said softly

“What time is it?” he drawled as he tried to wake up completely and rubbed his eyes

“Almost time for diner, will you stay?” everything was being said in whispers

“Can I borrow your shower first?”

“Of course” I told him with a smile and he made a big effort to sit up on the bed when suddenly he blushed

“I… I think you’ll have to change your sheets” I looked at him confused, of course I would have to we had… on the bed “I mean, there’s something going out” it took a few seconds for me to understand what he was saying and then I blushed hard “Sorry…” he whispered

“It’s not your fault” I told him after that he got up, when he did I could appreciate his whole body and, holy crap, I leave a lot of hickeys on him, and more than one where in obviously visible places unless he was wearing winter clothes. Then I laughed slightly, this was going to be a crazy relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you may guess I pass my history make up, so I'm quite happy which explains the end of the chapter, also, these means I fiished high school and I'm heading to university andin my case, means more free time :) next chapter to be up by Wednesday!


	22. It would happen eventually

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone arrives at an unexpected moment, and Kuroko kinda hates practice right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, I almost forgot to write it, but I didn't so, here, have something I wasn't planning on...

The next day practice was weird and awkward, at least for Furihata who just knew Kuroko knew what had happened the day before; or at the very least, he assumed it. After all, for Kuroko it was easy to read people, specially their mood, and Furihata’s mood was nothing but radiant and relax (till he met Kuroko’s gaze) However, Kuroko was far from even thinking anything related to Furihata or Akashi (during practice, at least) for him practice was torture at the moment, not because it was particularly hard or tiring, but for a whole different reason.

Seeing everyone else play every day at practice was getting him excited and with so much need to play it was unbearable. Due to this Kagami, who had noticed his boyfriend’s state of mind, decided on arranging some mini game after practice just for the tow of them; coach gave them permission to stay over as long as they wanted.

Of course Kagami wouldn’t go full force playing with Kuroko while he was pregnant, but a little match between them wouldn’t hurt, and obviously Kagami knew Kuroko’s limitations and could recite them backwards if asked. This was one of those days when they stayed late to keep on ‘practicing’ up to some level, thought it was obvious, for Kuroko, that this was kind of useless for Kagami, and that bugged him so much he had to ask.

“Taiga-kun, why do we keep doing this?” he asked with a straight face as Kagami bounced the ball

“Huh?” was Kagami’s response

“I mean” Kuroko search for the appropriate words “we cannot play for as much time as before, which was already not much, and you obviously don’t gain anything from doing this and neither do I, o why_?” he was cut by Kagami passing the ball at him

“Because it makes you happy and you smile while playing, and I love seeing you like that, so it makes sense” Kagami’s sappy words sink into Kuroko’s mind giving him peace, this was how they flirted. It may be awkward or weird taking into a count they actually used basketball to flirt most of the time, but it was their way, so deal with it.

 “That was quite the embarrassing line, Taiga-kun” Kuroko smiled as he went back to playing, but Kagami had a different idea.

Moving quickly he reached for Kuroko and tilted Kuroko’s head up as he lowered himself to kiss him. His other hand moved to Kuroko’s waist and Kuroko let the ball fall to the floor and bounce away from them. After all, both of them knew Kuroko’s limit had been reach and they couldn’t keep playing, even if they wanted to. They heard the door swung open and then close again, it was enough to make them part, even if the team already knew, it didn’t mean they wanted everyone seeing them. It would be uncomfortable.

They went to check who had opened the door, which was too heavy and the wind too weak for it to move it. To their surprised, it was not one of their teammates, neither anyone from the school as the boy had a different high school uniform. It took Kuroko some seconds, yet he figured who he was.

“Ogiwara-kun?” Kuroko asked, unsure for a second, but as the boy turned to reveal his flushed face he sighed

“Hi” Ogiwara said a bit uncomfortable “I...em... I’m sorry for interrupting you... just...”

“It’s been a long time” Kuroko continued ignoring Ogiwara’s struggled to say anything coherent “Since the finals last year”

“Tetsuya, I’ll go bring our clothes” Kagami said, reading the tiny signs Kuroko gave telling him he wanted to talk, alone.

“Thank you” Kuroko spoke gently giving Kagami a smile as he walked in again. A discomfited silence formed between Kuroko and Ogiwara, until the lattes spoke

“So... I’m sorry for interrupting” Ogiwara repeated himself not knowing how to approach the topic “you were clearly busy with... with him...”

“Not really” Kuroko said “we were just...” they were making out, there was no denying it, but... “Right, well that” Kuroko blushed slightly

“Ah, but, I don’t mind” Ogiwara said “None of my business, really; anyway, I just came to say hi, after all it had been a while”

“Why did you come this late?” Kuroko questioned as a logical question

“I got lost and I was going to leave but then I heard a ball and thought ‘why not just check who it is?’ after all, I believed it would be you as you are hardworking and all and it was you, just, you weren’t exactly practicing” Kuroko fell silent “anyway, you are different” Kuroko knew what he was going to say “you are not as thin as before”

“That’s... it doesn’t sound as bad as you are fat or you have gained weigh” Kuroko commented

“Mmm... it’s probably you lacking practice” Ogiwara added winking

“That’s not funny” Kuroko told him “it’s something else”

“There’s an actual reason? Like, I was just joking”

“I know, but there is...”

“And what would it be? Like, did you start eating more or something?” Ogiwara asked

“No, it’s something I never thought would happen to me” Kuroko wasn’t sure why he was telling this to Ogiwara, they hadn’t seen each other in years before the final of the winter cup and after that they didn’t talk that much, but Kuroko felt there was no point in hiding it and, honestly, he was on his fifth month, he couldn’t hide it much “I’m_ you’ve seen my boyfriend?”

“I’m guessing it was that tall redhead” Kuroko nodded “What’s with him?”

“We’ve been going out for a long time and I just happened to be part of a weird experiment so now...”

“Wait, where is this going?” Ogiwara couldn’t understand

“I’m pregnant, that’s where this is going”

“P-p-p-p-p-pregnant!? How... what!?” Ogiwara was in shock

“That’s why I was explaining about the experiment, it’s because of that, that I got pregnant, well that and the other thing”

“What other thing?” Ogiwara asked a little bit innocent but mostly just confused

“Do you really need me to explain you how babies are made?” Kuroko asked irritated and then, realization hit Ogiwara who turn a bit red

“N-no, there’s no need” just as Ogiwara said that Kagami came outside

“Should we go?” Kagami asked “And will you come too?” he continue refereeing to Ogiwara

“Taiga-kun, this is my childhood friend Ogiwara Shigehiro-kun” Kuroko introduced him “Ogiwara-kun, this is Kagami Taiga-kun, my boyfriend”

“Oh, it’s... actually awkward to meet you” Obviously Kuroko tended to surround himself with honest people, sometimes way too honest (or stupidly honest)

“Right, so... will you or will you not come with us?” Kagami asked again

“Don’t be rude” Kuroko told him

“I’m not, I just want to know how much food will I have to prepare” Kagami defended himself; all in all, Ogiwara went with them anyway so he could catch up with Kuroko.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nothing new, but vacations means 24 hours at home doing nothing... more writing! by Saturday there will be another chapter! expect Himuro for it...


	23. Himuro's turn!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Himuro has a rough morning and somewhat calling Kuroko is his idea for a solution.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Himuro's turn to narrate and find out! I'm so happy I finally reached this chapter!

**(Later, that night at Himuro’s place)**

‘Holy fucking shit, Atsushi’s big at every part of his body’ was what I thought when I had seen it fully erect, while he was fucking me and now when we are cuddling in my bed, I always think that, no matter how many times we had done it. Not that I was actually complaining about the fact, it just that, well, it hurts, a lot, then it doesn’t anymore, and then it hurts again, it’s always the same, I can feel a piercing pain in my lower back but it’s worth it, it’s always worth it. Right now I can’t complain much about the pain, but tomorrow I don’t think I’ll be able to go to practice… Atsushi was surely much more active when it came to this kind of activities, if he put half the effort and movement he puts having sex with me in his daily life, he would be considered hyperactive (and of course, I’m exaggerating)

When I woke up next morning I felt kind of sick, with nausea, it was weird, I don’t usually get sick so I didn’t know what could it be, maybe Atsushi was too rough and now I was feeling like this? Was that possible? And then there was this sensation as if I was just about to throw up and I ran to the bathroom waking Atsushi in the process.

“Muro-chin, are you alright?” he asked from the door as I threw up everything that was in my stomach.

“Don’t worry Atsushi, I’m fine...” I lied “Maybe something I ate_”

“Don’t lie Muro-chin” he recriminated me

“Seriously, I’m fine” I said standing up and just then everything went blank for some seconds and the next thing I knew was that I was almost hitting the floor, I would have if Atsushi hadn’t react and catch me first

“You are not fine, stay home today” he stated leaving no space for argument, it was kind of hot seeing him like that

“Okay...” was the only thing I could say in a daze and went to lay down on the bed

After he went to school and some time passed I didn’t feel sick anymore, was it really that he was too rough and move thing out of place and now they rearrange themselves or something? Was that really possible? Suddenly an idea cross my mind, even if the previous question seemed really stupid and less than impossible, I could call Kuroko-kun, right? His size difference with Taiga is similar to mine with Atsushi, maybe he experienced something similar? He should be at school, so there’s no point in calling him, but I could try? I decided so I called him.

“Himuro-san?” he answered

“What a surprised, I thought you’ll be at school” I told him

“I could say the same” well, indeed, he didn’t call “I’m going to the hospital now, is there any problem?”

“Hospital, Are you sick?” maybe my stupid idea wasn’t so stupid? No, it could be anything

“No, not sick” Kuroko-kun made a slight pause “it doesn’t matter, why did you call?”

“Right, this is going to sound stupid but…” I made a pause “have you ever felt sick or threw up the morning after having sex with Taiga?”

“Did you?” he asked and I should have expected it

“Today” was my answer

“Did you felt nausea or maybe kind of dizzy?” so he did feel the same way sometime, maybe

“Mmm, I did felt nausea”

“Himuro-san, do you think you could come to the hospital with me?” is this something serious?

“That would depend, where is the hospital?” he passed me all the data and I ended up going there.

When I reach the hospital Kuroko mention I made a great effort trying to find him, then I gave up and let him find me, which he did.

“Himuro-san” he called and I turned toward the sound “good morning” he said and I was shocked by his appearance

“Did you start eating the same amount Taiga does?” he looked angry with my comment, I mean, he actually showed all his anger

“I did not, and I’m not fat” he looks scary like this

“Okay, you’re not fat, why did you want me to come here?”

“Because if I’m right and you are not just sick then you are going to look like this in some months” what is he talking about? “Please, follow me” he told me and I follow him inside the hospital and waited until he was called, then we went into one of the doctor’s office.

“Kuroko-kun, I was waiting for you, and who is accompanying you this time?” he asked and looked at me

“He’s my… brother-in-law, I guess”

“You could say it’s something like that” I agreed

“Before you say anything, I haven’t told him yet, and I actually think he is in the same situation” Kuroko-kun told the doctor and he looked surprised

“Oh, is he also a miracle?” are they talking about basketball? Kuroko shook his head

“No, he is with one” is that information necessary? I’m not getting this

“I see, then we should run a test” the doctor announced and I gave up trying to understand “Sorry, I’m Doctor Kato Takeshi”

“I’m Himuro Tatsuya; can someone explain to me what is going on?” Kato-san looked hesitant for a second

“I’ll explain later, now would you piss in this?” at this point, I didn’t feel like questioning so I did as he told me and gave it to him, later he came back with a smiling face

“Was I right?” Kuroko-kun asked and Kato-san nodded

“I’d say I’m surprised, tow at the same time, the experiment was a total success!” he exclaimed clapping his hands together

“You’ll have more” Kuroko-kun said and Kato looked more excited

“Will someone explain?” I asked desperate.

“Oh, right, sorry, I’ll start first with Kuroko-kun” he said and Kuroko-kun nodded, he lay down and Kato-san started making an ultrasound, then on the monitor a clear baby appeared “as you can see, Kuroko-kun is pregnant, by the way, everything’s going perfectly with her” what the actual fuck, pregnant?

“What!?” I said raising my voice

“You see, there was an experiment done to six future babies to see if it was possible for men to get pregnant, they hoped the experiments turned out being gay male and fortunately all of them resulted being male and up till now it seems at least two of them are gay, unexpectedly all six of them entered the same middle school and ended all in the basketball club, they formed the Generation of Miracles, so I’m guessing your partner was part of them” he explained but I cut him before he finished

“You mean I’m pregnant? Wasn’t this experiment done in them? Why am I pregnant?” I just couldn’t believe this

“The thing is, the experiment was done so they could get pregnant or get their partner pregnant regardless of sex” he explained calmly “also, this can happen only once and is one little baby per experiment”

“That’s not something I care about, Atsushi’s a fucking child, how am I supposed to take care of two kids!?”

“Wait, how old is he and how old are you?” Kato-san asked worried

“He’s eighteen and Murasakibara-kun is seventeen, he’s not a child literally but he acts like one” Kuroko-kun explained for me as I was panicking and couldn’t answer

“oh, I see” he said more relax “If you don’t want it you can have an abortion” he told me trying to find a way to calm me down, but for some reason I really didn’t want to abort, even if I do think this is crazy and impossible and it’s not something I should be going through, I want to have the baby, I love Atsushi and we won’t have another opportunity to have a kid of our own in the future if we wanted to, it’s my kid I don’t want to kill him! God, I’m arguing with myself…

“No” was the only word that escape my lips

“I see” he said with a smiled “Then I’ll prepare everything for you”

“Kato-san, Himuro-san doesn’t live here, he should look for a hospital near his house” Kuroko said for me again

“Then let’s arrange everything as convenient as possible” after those words from Kato-san, everything turn into a blur, I can’t remember much of the things he said, but thanks to Kuroko who was there and took every paper I didn’t move to take everything is fine, the problem now is…

“…Telling Murasakibara-kun…”

“I’m sorry, what did you say?” I finally came out of my own mind

“I was just saying random things until you answered” Kuroko said simply

“Ah…” then it was just a coincidence

“Kuroko-kun, how did you tell Taiga you were pregnant?”

“I told him about the experiment and that it allows us to get pregnant and that at that point it meant I was pregnant and obviously he was the father” that was kind of like saying they had too much sex…

“How… How should I tell Atsushi…?” I asked to no one in particular

“Just tell him, go now and tell him” he’s too direct, I can’t just tell him “Also you have to tell your coach that you can’t train as much as you used to and the school as there will be days you will have to go to the hospital for check-ups” right… a lot of people will know about this, hell I’m pregnant it will eventually show off, I sighed, there’s no way to say this without sounding strange… “Here, the doctor’s note for your coach and the school” he put a piece of paper in front of my eyes “and here is what you should add to your diet and what you should avoid eating” he gave me another paper “Also here’s a calendar with the dates you should visit the hospital and for which doctor you should ask” and yet another paper “and the last thing are some tips you should follow” he’s acting like a mother, I guess it fits.

“Thank you Kuroko-kun” I told him before I went away and, following what he said, went to Yosen and by the time I reach the school it was time for practice

“Muro-chin, what are you doing here?” Atsushi asked immediately after he saw me

“After you left I called Kuroko-kun and he asked if I could accompany him to the hospital”

“Kuro-chin went to the hospital?” I nodded

“Both of us have the same thing” I don’t think he’ll be mad at me for telling Atsushi he’s pregnant as well…

“Is it bad? Are Muro-chin and Kuro-chin in danger?” I shook my head, by this time everyone in the team was behind Atsushi trying to know what was wrong

“Could I talk to Atsushi alone, please?” I asked them and they leave after complaining under their breath “Wait, coach, this is for you” I said and handed her the doctor’s note

“Was it my fault?” he asked “did I hurt Muro-chin?” oh, he’s so cute

“It is your fault, but you didn’t hurt me” he tilted his head to the side and waited for me to continue “I’m…” when I was about to say it coach reappeared fuming

“What is the meaning of this joke Himuro!” she shouted, of course she wouldn’t believe it

“It’s not a joke…”

“As if I could fall for this, you could have asked for a more realistic excuse!” if Kuroko-kun was here maybe she would believe me…

“It’s not an excuse” I told her and before she could say anything else I continue “Think about it, why would I lie about something like that? It’s not as if I liked the idea of having to train less and all that” she opened her mouth but shut it again and really thought about it

“You are right, sorry for the previous outburst, how is this possible?” I sighed once more

“I would like to tell Atsushi first” she nodded “please tell the others that much so I don’t have to repeat it” she nodded again and went to the rest of the team

“Muro-chin, what’s happening?” I bit my lip and took a deep breath to calm myself again

“Atsushi, I’m pregnant”

“Don’t lie to me; I know that’s not possible”

“I’m being serious, I’m pregnant” I repeated and he opened his eyes in shock

“But, Muro-chin’s a man, I know you are” I half smiled and nodded

“I know, it’s your fault, apparently you are, no, were part of an experiment that allows you to get pregnant or get your partner pregnant”

“Oh…”He said “I still can’t believe it, but if Muro-chin is so convinced and sure about this, then it must be true, you wouldn’t lie to me about something like that, would you?” I showed him one of my full hearted smiles

“Of course I wouldn’t” he smiled as well and pulled me into a bear hug

“Sorry to interrupt, but how long will this take, they are dying to know how this happened” Coach said and I turned around in Atsushi’s arms so that I wasn’t facing his chest but the coach

“Can you call them here, I don’t think Atsushi is gonna let me go” I said with a smile as I couldn’t suppress my happiness

“Just because I also want to know how this happened” she told me and I muttered a thank you before she turned around and called everyone

“Explain” they all said at the same time

“Atsushi’s part of an experiment and because of this I got pregnant” short and sweet, I guess, everyone seemed content enough with the simplified explanation

“Wait Muro-chin…” Atsushi said “you said Kuro-chin has the same, does this mean he’s also pregnant?” apparently he figured that out

“Yeah, he is” I answered sincerely, no point in lying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for what's going to happen, so, so sorry! whatever, THIS NEEDS DRAMA! next chapter will probably be up by Thursday...  
> 


	24. Confused teammates

“How?” Himuro stared at one of the first-year team member and found himself confused

“He was part of an experiment and...” Himuro started but was interrupted

“What he wants to know is _how_ it happened” Liu tried o clarified but made Himuro even more confused

“That’s why, he was part of an experiment or the result of one and _” Himuro was getting desperate, they’ve been going at these for like ten minutes

“We understand that, but _how_ did it happen?” Himuro was at his limit; he had already explained how, what were they asking? Was he not clear enough?

“What we want to know is, even if we knew you were together, how did _it_ happen?

“Oh...” Himuro whispered “Oh” he repeated “Wait, what exactly are you asking?” He was embarrassed and a little mad

“Well, we were just wondering, that’s all, but you know, Murasakibara-senpai is... Murasakibara-senpai” one of them said

“Yeah, and we couldn’t picture him in that situation, not like we wanted to have the mental image, it’s just that it’s easy to imagine you doing... wait that sounded horrible” Himuro felt in between crying in desperation and punching Liu in the face, and apparently his pregnant self decided that doing both was the best idea

“Calm down Muro-chin” Murasakibara appeared from behind to stop him “you’ll get in trouble” he said while hugging Himuro who turned around in the embrace and hide as much as he could in Murasakibara’ chest. As soon as Himuro couldn’t see, Murasakibara glared furiously at the others.

“Okay, you calm down as well” Liu put up his hand defensively “Just tell us how”

“Muro-chin’s the testiest of candies” Murasakibara said ending the discussion, no-one really wanted to know much more after that statement.


	25. Murahimu and the (almost) interruption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short almost pointless chapter where Himuro and Murasakibara get a little hot and someone kind of enteres the scene... though, Himuro is shameless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Himuro narrates a little more because it's funny and I wanted this to happen... and this is short...

**(And when they reached home...)**

"Muro-chin, are you sure?" Atsushi asked me in between kisses

"It's okay" I told him, there's no problem, even with my condition, it's safe or at least that's what the doctor said...

"If you say so" he said and I smiled as I made him lay on the bed and I went on top of him and kissed him

I went down his jaw line with kisses and then kept going back to his ear, he moved his hands to take my t-shirt off and he touched my whole torso with his big hands, at the same time I started to undress him. His hands moved downwards to my hips where he undid my belt and took off my pants, I wouldn't let him undress me first so I put both hand on the sides of his hips and pulled down on his pants and boxers.

"No Muro-chin, that's unfair~" he said in a playful-seductive tone and took of the rest of my clothes. I went down him until I was on my fours with my mouth less than an inch away from his dick, my right hand grabbed it and my mouth engulf it as my other hand went to my ass as I started fingering myself.

"HOLY FUCKING JESUS CHRIST, I'M VERY SORRY!" and the door at my back shut close with force. It took some seconds for my brain to understand what had happened. Alex had come, entered the house, then my room and saw everything.

"Muro-chin, are you...?" I didn't let him finish

"We'll worry about that latter" I told him and deep-throat him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I should have continue, but I didn't felt like it so have an almost-with-sex kind of chapter that is also extremely short... also I may or may not start working so... if the time it takes for me to update streches is because of work...


	26. It was coming

I felt his dick reach the back of my throat and I heard him moan, though I couldn’t exactly fit it completely into my mouth. Moving my head up and down while sucking and moving my tong wasn’t the easiest task, had I mention he’s thick? But I managed and I could multi-task that with turning my fingers inside me so I made little moans that Atsushi could directly feel with his dick.

“Muro-chin...” he said in a low voice “Muro-chin stop...” I looked up at him curiously I knew he was enjoying this, so... right. I freed his member and pulled my fingers out of me; sitting in front of him I spread and inserted my fingers once more.

“Sorry Ahtsushi, not ready yet...” I moaned slightly, but I think he didn’t hear me trapped in a trance watching my fingers slide in and out

“You are so beautiful...” he muttered “you look sweet” as he said that he got closer to me and started licking me all over.

His tong started at my jaw and sensually went down my neck; I involuntarily curled my toes and whimpered.  His mouth reached lower and focused on my nipples and stopped there for a while, meanwhile one of his hands slid up my stomach and played over it. That would have tickled me in any other situation, but in this it caused great pleasure and made me moan. If only he wasn’t that big I would have been riding him since thirty minutes ago. I must be patient, it pays off.

Relaxing as much as I could and making sure my entrance was dilated enough for it not to cause severe injuries; I pulled my fingers out and let Atsushi trust into me. I won’t say it didn’t hurt, but I know it could have been a lot worse, like during our first time, nothing could have prepare me for that.

This was our night to be alone and enjoy each other, and if Alex barging in didn’t stop us, a little bit of pain won’t stop us either. Anyway, and to be completely honest, I kind of like it when it hurts.


	27. Ha, poor Kuroko and Kise...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kise panics and Kuroko is irritated, also, Aomine is an asshole...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here the chapter with drama! or the beggining of it XD So, time for Kise to tell us about his...

**(Same day, another place, and poor Kuroko)**

“Ryou-kun, what’s taking you so long in there? Are you alright?” My sister, Miucchi asked me from outside the bathroom

“I’m… fine” just way too scared and having a heart attack from the information a plastic stick can give you, but it can’t be right, Miucchi must have done something to it, even though she doesn’t know I have this…

“Miu, what did you do to him this time?” Yumikocchi, my other sister asked her with a warning tone

“I didn’t do anything, I swear” Miucchi defended herself and Yumikocchi sighed

“Ryou-kun, when you are ready come out, yes?” she told me and I nodded before I remember she couldn’t see me

“Yeah, I will, I just need some time” I told them and then I heard their footsteps going away, I quickly took out my phone and called the first person that came to my mind for this situation

“Kurokocchi! Help me!” I cried over the phone when he picked up

“What now Kise-kun?” he sounded irritated, I haven’t bothered him recently, what’s with the tone, he sighed “I apologise, I’m stressed” oh, so it’s just that

“I need your help Kurokocchi!!!” I kept shouting

“What for?” he asked

“I felt weird and told my sisters and Miucchi made a joke saying it sounded as if I was pregnant, I know it’s impossible, but I made one of those tests and it turned out positive, what can that mean!?” I said everything out of one breath, really loud and dragging some of the vowels

“First breathe more often, if the second pregnancy test it’s positive, then you are pregnant Kise-kun, it’s not so difficult to interpret”

“But Kurokocchi, that can’t be!” I cried more

“I’m going to send you some information, please follow it and call me again later” he said and I squealed with some sort of happiness

“Thank you Kurokocchi!”

“Just to know I’m not wrong, you had had sex with Aomine-kun, right?” thankfully this was a phone conversation or he would be able to see my red face

“Y-yeah, I h-had” I admitted and he chuckled

“Congratulations” were the last words he spoke before hanging up and five minutes later I received a text that said I should go to one specific hospital and ask for Doctor Kato Takeshi and tell him Kuroko thinks I’m in that situation as I’m from the GoM and had had sex with another man. That’s a lot of useless information for a doctor… but if he thinks it’s for the best, Kurokocchi (mostly) never does unnecessary things so I did exactly as he told me

“Oh, Kuroko-kun thinks that?” he asked and I nodded, not actually knowing what he thinks and as he read the results of my tests “he didn’t tell you what he thinks, did he?” I shook my head and he laughed “he could just start telling people himself instead of bringing them to me, you are the second one” I’m utterly confused “you see, Kise-kun, you are pregnant”

“What? You too?” I asked, surprised.

“Me too? What do you mean?” now Kato-san is confused as well

“I did one of those pregnancy tests and it turned positive, I just thought it wasn’t possible for men to get pregnant!” I exclaimed

“Well, normal men can’t get pregnant” he told me and I was about to complain, but he continue “but you’re not normal, you were part of the GoM” he made a pause “and as all the other GoM you are able to get pregnant, or get your partner pregnant” this is going to be everywhere… my poor fans are gonna be devastated by this, and I’m guessing modelling is gonna be suspended for a long while, my manager ‘s gonna kill me! And what will Aominecchi say to all this? It’s too much for me….

“I give up! I can’t with this, just tell me what I have to do and all that” I said completely exhausted and flustered by everything

After he gave all the possible information that would be useful for me and gave me a note to give the school, I came out of the hospital and reached my home where unexpectedly Aominecchi was waiting for me in my bedroom

“Aominecchi, what are you doing here!?” I asked surprised by his presence

“What, aren’t you happy to see me?” he asked with his cocky smile

“T-that’s not it, I just… didn’t expect you here…” I may as well tell him, right? But Kurokocchi told me to call him… “I need to call Kurokocchi” I told him and then realized “How did you get in here?”

“I was waiting outside when your sisters came out and ‘asked’ me If I could come in and look after the house while they went out” I giggled, of course they would drag him inside “now you answer why you need to call Tetsu”

“Eh… I… I’ll tell you after I call him, okay?” I closed an eye and clapped my hand together in front of my face “I promise, I’ll tell you later, he told me to call him…” he looked at me cautiously; apparently I was not the only jealous one, then he sighed

“Okay, okay” he said and sat on my bed “I’ll wait here” with that I walked out the room knowing no one else was in the house, I took out my phone and called Kurokocchi.

“Are you pregnant?” Kurokocchi said immediately after answering

“Y-yes, I am, but it’s…” he cut me off

“I know the whole explanation as I’m also pregnant, and that’s the reason I’ve mentioned the doctor so many times” so, he was indeed planning on telling us someday

“But, Kurokocchi, how am I going to tell Aominecchi about this?”

“Just be sincere” he said and hanged up, I sighed and returned to my room

“Aominecchi…” I called him as I sat beside him “I called Kurokocchi early today and he told me to call him again…” he kept silence for me to say everything “I didn't feel well today and… I really don’t know how to tell you this Aominecchi”

“Just say it, I won’t get angry or anything, no matter what it is”

“I’m pregnant” wow, I said it

“I know I say I wouldn’t get angry, but you are making fun of me”

“No, I’m being completely serious”

“Give me your phone” I did as he told me and he called someone and put the phone on speaker

“Kise-kun, don’t bother me, just tell him you’re pregnant directly” Kurokocchi said and just before he hanged up Aominecchi spoke

“Are you two plotting against me?”

“Aomine-kun, didn’t expect you calling, but no, we are not, he is pregnant and please continue this without involving me I have my own ‘problems’” then he hanged up

“Aominecchi… please, believe me” he stood up and almost ran away without saying a word, I felt dejected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to ignore the pain I feel because Aomine is bad... and I'm going to say: next chapter... Aomine is not such an asshole (he totally is) and it will be up by tuesday? wednesday? probably... (I said I would start working...)


	28. Alex is here!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so, evidently Alex didn't leran her lesson and Aomine just happens to know where Kurko is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love Alex! so here, she narrates for you :)

"Ohmygod, Ohmygod, Ohmygod. Oh. My. Fucking. God!" I repeated constantly standing right outside Tatsuya's house. I didn't expect that, my god, I saw more than what I needed or wanted.

When I came back to my senses, I was standing in front of Taiga's apartment.

As usual, I just entered without announcing myself, and yes, I do have keys to Taiga's apartment. Haven't I learned my lesson from just some moment ago?

Well, at least this is more decent than the other one.

On the couch was Taiga and Kuroko-kun, making out passionately. Is everyone gay now?

"Oh God, not you too!" I screamed desperately making them jump and stop doing what they were doing.

"ALEX!" Taiga shouted alarmed

"Have you walked on Himuro-san and Murasakibara-kun?" Kuroko-kun asked and something seemed off in his appearance

"You are f..." Taiga threw something to me, yet I didn’t look to see what it was.

"Don't say the word" Taiga warned me

"I won't say it, but you are Kuroko-kun" I insisted

"I'm not" something in his eyes tell me I shouldn't contradict him

"Okay, now, since when my two beloved students started having a romantic life?" I thought for a second “No, wait, Tatsuya started a long time ago; I want to know when did you start thinking of something that’s not sleeping, eating or basketball?”

"I have been with Tetsuya for over a year" Taiga answered and I was stunned “Wait, Tatsuya is with Murasakibara? Shouldn’t we...”

"How is that possible? I don't see any of you confessing your feelings" I interrupted whatever he was going to say

"We didn't confess it just happened, it came naturally" who has such a relation? "And, for you to know, I'm not 'fat'" wow, he's really affected by that "I'm pregnant, and so is Himuro-san" Taiga and I were shocked

"He already is?" So he wasn't shocked about Kuroko but he was about Tatsuya? No, he is shocked over him being so quick not just by the fact that he is male and shouldn’t be able to get pregnant.

"Yes, he called me and I told him to accompany me to the hospital today, he is indeed pregnant, as well as Kise-kun, who called me today as well" why is everyone so weird?

"Wow, they all move too fast" Taiga commented

"No, you just move too slowly" Kuroko-kun told him

"Wait!" I screamed tired of this madness "why are you talking as if it was something normal that men get pregnant?"

“Ah…” Taiga was about to talk when someone knocked the door so he went to open it

“Is Tetsu here?” Someone asked loud enough for us to hear

“Why does everyone look for him here?” Taiga asked seemingly bothered.

“Is he here or not?” the other voice insisted

“Come inside…” he grunted and came back to where we were.

“You are an idiot” Kuroko-kun said “You should be with Kise-kun and not here, Aomine-kun” so he’s the other one with a pregnant boyfriend, Kuroko-kun stood up and Aomine-kun was shocked.

“Now you are definitely_ Ow! Shit don’t hit me!” he shouted after he received a jab to the side delivered by Kuroko-kun

“I’m not fat, I’m pregnant, know the difference”

“Wait, what? You’re as well?”

“Shut up, that’s not the point here!” maybe hormones? “Why are you here when you should be with Kise-kun!?” he’s showing many more emotions than what I remembered him ever showing

“What was I supposed to do? I mean, yes! I know he probably needs me supporting him, but this is too much for me, I don’t think I’m capable of doing anything to help him!” this is kind of nonsense argument, they started shouting for no apparent reason

“Keep your voice down, Ahomine” seriously? Is he telling anyone to be quiet? Him?

“And do you think he can do this alone? Do you really believe he’ll be better without you by his side? Don’t you think this is even more on Kise-kun’s side as he is supposed to protect his image, how do you think being male and pregnant at the age of seventeen fits with his image? How do you think he feels as you had probably left him without saying anything at all? He must feel completely lonely and depressed right now and, guess what? It’s your fault” wow, I didn’t expect Kuroko-kun being like... this.

“Wait, have you really left Kise without saying a word?” Aomine-kun nodded and he looks so guilty about it “how much of an idiot can you be? I’m sorry; I know this is probably the last thing you want to hear, but really”

“I know all that, I just… I didn’t expect that! He’s pregnant, he isn’t supposed to be or be able to even be, and this is not_!”

“And you think we don’t know?” Taiga made a clear gesture to Kuroko-kun’s abdomen “Do you think we planned this? Of course, you are not me and Kise is not Tetsuya, of course, we reacted differently take this differently, but still; I don’t expect you to be like us, we are happy about this, but neither Tetsuya is a model nor I’m as much of a jerk as you, but be with him through this, just with that you’ll be more than enough help for him” words of wisdom from Taiga, this day surprises me more and more.

“Are you kidding me? I’m sure you didn’t act like this at the time Tetsu told you he was pregnant” is he trying to defend himself with that?

“He stayed silent and then told me a lot of things at once and said he was happy and was worried I wasn’t and once I told him I was as well he kissed me against the bench in the locker’s room, then he was thrown against the wall… but that’s has nothing to do with this” why did he get thrown? You are not allowed to end things like that Kuroko-kun!

“But…” Aomine-kun tried to keep arguing

“Kagami-kun…” He seems bother by something, I guess, it’s hard to tell

“Okay, Aomine, get the fuck out because Tetsuya is going to hit your balls and make them reach your throat if you don’t and make up with Kise” Taiga explained and Aomine just grunted, then walked away, why did suddenly sweet Kuroko-kun turn into someone so dangerous and aggressive? Or actually I would like to know when… after some seconds Kuroko-kun sighed

“Okay, I’ll explain how it is possible for Himuro-san, Kise-kun and I to get pregnant…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Work gets a lot of my time, and I've started a new fic (a one-shot for snk) so it'll be more or less a week before I update again if I find the time... if not... then wait till friday of the next week and try not to kill me, I promise I'll have something by then for sure!


	29. Surprise, surprise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takao can'r believe what's going on, but Midorima understands and is a sweet (Though, he doesn't appear much, sorry...)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas or whatever you celebrate! nd because it's Christmas and Ebony had ask when the next Midotaka chapter was going to appear, here, have Takao narrating for you during Crhistmas (I love this hollyday)

**(The next day, in the evening)**

“You must be joking” I laughed nervously.

“No, I’m not and I must admit I didn’t expect this kind of results” the doctor acknowledged

“But that’s impossible; it has to mean something else!” I started shouting, who wouldn’t when told something like this?

“Please, calm down, we made tests for every other possibility and they came back negative” I tried hard to calm myself and took some deep breaths

“Can’t you see I’m male, I can’t…” he interrupted

“I’m fully aware of that, yet I have heard some rumours going around that there had been three other cases like yours, I’m now confirming that with the database” I kept silence without actually knowing what to do or say, after some minutes he got up and walk out the room, within some more minutes another doctor came inside.

“Hello, are you Takao Kazunari-kun?” this one's way more ‘happy’ than the other one, I nodded to his question “Great, I’m Kato Takeshi, I’ll be your doctor from now on”

“Perfect, now tell me what I have” I exclaimed hoping for something that has more sense

“I thought he had already told you, well, if that’s not the case, you are pregnant or possibly pregnant, I just need you to answer me some questions that may seem strange and unnecessary”

“Okay, whatever, start asking” I told him.

“Okay, first, have you been sexually active for the last three months?”

“Since three months ago, with my boyfriend, so yes a man; and I’m bottom, just guessing your questions” I anticipated.

“Excellent, do you know the Generation of Miracles?” well, this one is strange.

“Yeah, a bunch of six weird guys with colourful hair, the green one’s mine” I claimed with a silly smile.

“If that’s the case, then yes, you are pregnant and it’s totally possible because you are with one of the GoM, who are actually experiments to see if it was possible to get a man pregnant, which proved to be a success” that took me by surprise “But no, they didn’t and don’t know about this nor did their families” so it was like a secret experiment? Wait, I shouldn’t be thinking about that, but about the pregnancy.

“So… what should I do?” okay, I admit it, I want the kid I’m just a little tiny bit scared of what Shin-chan may say and or do, but it can’t be so bad, the worst he could do is… brake up with me, not want to talk or see me ever again and change schools and possibly move out this city… he wouldn’t do such thing… at least I want to believe he wouldn’t.

“Well, you could have an abortion or keep it or after it’s born give it on adoption…” he misunderstood

“No, I mean, I will keep it, I want to know what I have to do” he smiled and then sat down to write something on papers, wow, his handwriting is beautiful, never would have expected that from a doctor.

“Just follow everything I wrote here and it should be fine” he said handing me the papers “Check because one of those is for your school and your coach” he continued “sorry, I just assumed you played basketball”

“And you aren’t wrong about that” I confirmed and after some more words from the doctor I left the hospital and went to Shin-chan’s home because I really want to talk about this with him as soon as possible. I knocked at the door and Momoka-san, Shin-chan’s mom, opened it.

“Takao-kun, what a surprised are you…” I cut her off because she really enjoys talking and I’m in a hurry, kind off

“I’m sorry for my rudeness, but I have something really important to discuss with Shin-tarou” I almost called him Shin-chan when talking to his mother

“He’s upstairs, in his room” she told me with a smiled, I thanked her and run to Shin-chan only to find out his door was closed and locked

“Shin-chan, open the door!” I said while knocking “we need to talk!” I heard some hesitant steps and then the door was unlocked, I entered the room and close the door behind me “I have something very important to tell you, I’m…”

“Please, don’t tell me you are pregnant as well” he sounded as if he was begging

“Wait, how did you know? And what do you mean by ‘as well’? Who else have you been with?” I asked angrily

“I have only been with you, but Kise had been filling my cell-phone with messages complaining about his pregnancy, complaining about Aomine and explaining how that was possible, and it had been going through my mind that you could as well be pregnant, which you have just confirmed”

“If you had the thought you could have told me!” I shouted

“I know, but I have just learned about this yesterday and you didn’t seem to show any symptoms related to pregnancy so I tried not to think about it” he tried reasoning

“Well, I did show some of the usual pregnancy things, I just didn’t tell you!” why I’m acting like this? I sighed “Wait, I need to calm down” he took my hand and brought me close into a hug

“Don’t worry too much, we’ll go throw this together; I’ll help you in everything you need, I’ll be by your side” and with those words from Shin-chan I started crying, he patted my hair and hugged me tighter trying to comfort me

“I’m glad, I had thought you may lea…” he didn’t let me finished the sentence

“Listen to me Takao, I will never leave you, not you or the baby” my hand that had been dead on the sides of my body came to life and hugged Shin-chan back

“Thank you” I whispered and smiled with closed eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who is next? Guess who is next? I know you know ;) yay, now, I will try to post something by new year, but if nothing is up by the second, then... you'll have to wait till I came back from vacations and that would be the tenth :D see you!


	30. I knew it!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akashi knows everything and Furihata is not so surprised, though everyone else is. Some people should not make bets and Furihata has a little brother!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who is back with a new tan! not me, I came back with sun burns everywhere... whatever, here, what I could write on the beach as Akashi narrates!

**(Time skip: one month)**

As the third test showed a positive result I sighed, I wish I had listen to that ‘crazy’ doctor last year that said that I could get pregnant, or maybe I should have topped, but (and this is something I would never admit out loud) Kouki disarms me, he can do whatever with me… I sigh once more; I guess tomorrow I’m going to pay a visit to Seirin.

The next day I woke up past midday so I had lunch and called the doctor I had categorized as crazy, incompetent and mentally retarded. He confirmed what the test had already shown and he made a note for me to give the school and the coach, also some recommendations for me to follow for the baby to be safe. After that I went to Seirin and by the time I arrived, they were at practice, everyone was running around the court, everyone except for Tetsuya, who was sitting on the bench at the side of the court and his abdomen was considerably bigger. He looked at me and seemed to consider standing up, but for some reason decided not to, so I walked there and sat next to him.

“Hello, Akashi-kun” he calmly said

“Tetsuya, you look… pregnant” that’s not the best thing that I could have said

“Considering that I am pregnant, that is to be expected” he is quite honest about this “may I ask, are you pregnant as well?” wait how does he know I can get pregnant? “Or did you top? Oh, wait, right, you wouldn’t commit such act” he still remembers? And why does he speak like that?

“I have discovered those acts are not as bad a thing as I thought and for a matter of fact, yes, I am pregnant” Tetsuya smiled and then walked to his coach.

“Furihata-kun!” the coached yelled “Someone wants to speak with you!” Kouki looked tensed and when he saw me he turned confused, I motioned him to come closer and he did. Tetsuya stayed away so we could talk ‘in private’

“Sei-kun, did something happened?” he asked, concerned and sat were Tetsuya was before, I looked him in the eye and sighed, lets do this

“I’m pregnant, Kouki” I said without hesitation, he froze and blink a few times

“I-I s-shouldn’t even b-be that su-surp-prise” He said and looked to the floor “I.. I d-don’t know w-what to say”

 “Are you going to leave me?” he panicked

“God, no, I’m not going to leave you” I sighed in relief as he also came back to his usual self

“Then, it’s okay if you don’t say anything” he smiled gently “Do you mind if I kiss you?”

“Why would I mind?” I looked to the rest of Kouki’s team and he did the same “Look, they are my friends so they will not do anything against it… after I explain I’m not being forced” he said making me chuckle then he put a hand on my cheek and pulled me into a sweet kiss. After some seconds the only sound around was a bouncing ball and some gasping-like sounds, we separated from the kiss.

“F-f-f-uri!?” someone shouted I couldn’t see who it was or recognize the voice

“Are you nuts!?” The coach shouted, apparently she likes shouting

“Please, calm down, he’s not committing suicide” Tetsuya spoke and they turned to him “They are together” he explained leaving everyone gasping for air

“Okay, enough surprises, who else has a girlfriend or boyfriend?” the coach demanded for them to answer

“I have a boyfriend” the tall happy guy said, his name is Kiyoshi Teppei, so he is not Tetsuya’s boyfriend but has one anyway

“My eyes are on him” the pretty one spoke, if I don’t remember wrong his name was Izuki Shun “and his heart is mine” so the both of them are together

“…” Mitobe Rinnosuke, he really does never speak

“I’m Mitobe’s kitten” the cat face, Koganei Shinji, admitted

“I have a girlfriend…” I’m missing his name, was Tsuchida… Tsuchida something, not like it matters…

“Great, then we have also Kuroko-kun and Kagami-kun, Hyuuga and myself, do the first year have any romantic relationship we should know about?” she is cynical, they have a really good coach

“N-no…” they all trembler after they looked at each other, she is really good at this

“Perfect, now, if you just came here to interrupt his training…”

“No, I actually came here to inform him of something, I might as well leave if my staying here is prejudicial for Kouki” I stood up and Kouki grabbed my hand

“If… Can you wait for me? I think is better I tell my family about this and I would like you being there” I smiled at him and nodded, so I sat again

“Okay, I’ll wait” everyone looked shocked, I guess this is not my normal way of acting so I gave them a murderous glare

“Everyone, get back to practice!” their coach shouted, and they all obeyed her, definitely, she’s a good coach, Tetsuya sat down next to me.

“Why are you here if you can’t train?” I asked him just to talk about something

“Why are you if you are not even from this school?”

“Because Kouki asked me to wait for him” I answered wondering when did Tetsuya started being like this

“I’m waiting for Taiga-kun” so that was part of the answer to my question “even if I do have a key to his apartment I prefer walking with him than alone”

“Are you living with him?” I questioned

“Technically, no, but I stay at his place most of the time, have some amount of clothes there and other stuff, so you could say that I am” that’s interesting I guess

“Until what time does practice take place?” I had forgotten how difficult it was to keep a conversation with Tetsuya

“You came by the end of it, so in about ten minutes, does your dad know about this, Akashi-kun?”

“No, but I don’t really care about what he’ll say, Kouki has already show his support and if necessary I’ll look for my mother”

“That’s weird; you didn’t ever mention your mom before”

“I wasn’t supposed to ever met her, and up to what my father knows I don’t know of her existence” I explained

“I see…”

“Does your family know about this?”

“As if they were blind” he said pointing to his stomach “they are surprised by it but said they would help us and are okay with Taiga-kun being my boyfriend”

“What about his family?”

“We hadn’t told them yet, they don’t even know me, as they live in America we are waiting for them to come here or for us to graduate to tell them because this is not something you tell your parents through the phone”

“That’s understandable” I agreed with him, that’s when Kouki tapped my shoulder

“Shall we go?” he asked and I nodded, we walked to his house and waited for his family to come from work as we waited we decided on something regarding what to tell his family, his brother Mamoru hates me, he says I’m evil and cruel, and the only reason I didn’t kill him is because he is Kouki’s little brother, and Kouki would hate me if I did, also he is ten, I won’t play a kids’ game. On the other hand his mom, Aya, and his dad, Makoto seem to like me, even though I think his mom knows more that she lets know, I mean, I was covered in hickeys the first time I meet them, anyone would suspect.

“Dear, we are home, are you with a friend?” his mom announced and asked from the entrance

“Y-yeah w-we are in the l-living-room!” he answered “w-we… um… need t-to tell you something!” he continued nervously, after that Aya-san walked in

“What is it Kou?” she asked with a sweet smile

“Um… I-is… is dad here?” I think even if he tried he wouldn’t be able to tell Makoto-san later

“Yes, do you need the both of us here?” she asked and Kouki nodded “Okay, I’ll bring him here” she went back from where she had come and then returned with Makoto-san dragging him by the arm

“Then, what do you want to tell us?” he tensed up at his dad’s voice and I didn’t know how to make him relax without showing we weren’t only friends like that and without showing I’m more submissive than I let know

“T-this is, w-well ahm… it’s-it’s d-dif-ficult to say…” I have never seen him so nervous, he looks so cute though

“Calm down dear, we can’t understand if you talk like that” Aya-san tried to calm him down

“I-I’ll introduce h-him again” at least that’s a complete sentence “H-he’s Akashi S-Seijuurou, m-my b-boyfriend” now I can at least grab his hand to comfort him “A-an-d h-he-h-e’s…” I have a feeling he won’t be able to say this part

“I’ll tell them this…” he nodded so much it seemed he was trembling “I know this will be hard to believe taking into account I am a man, but due to some experiments done to me before I was born and of which I had not known until recent events, I am pregnant” I’m the opposite to Kouki, I’m confident with everyone except with him and he’s only confident with me

“First you” she pointed to her husband “have to pay because I was right and they were together” I knew she knew “and second I think I heard you wrong, have you said you are pregnant? Because that’s impossible”

“Yes, I had said I’m pregnant and gave a short explanation on to how this was possible”

“I am thankful I hadn’t bet on who was on top, I would have lose that one” I can’t believe this is Kouki’s mother

“I would prefer this topic to be left aside as it is not the main point” or we could said I don’t want to talk about my sex life

“M-mom…” finally Kouki regain the capability to speak

“Don’t worry sweetie, I knew about your relationship with him since before and, even though this is quite unexpected, it’s something that can happen to anyone, normally not to males but you get the point”

“Do I have any saying against your mother ever?” Makoto-san asked with a smile on his face, you could easily tell he was just fine with this even if he wasn’t under the influence of his wife or command

“Count with us for anything, okay? We want a healthy grandchild!” Aya-san exclaimed and finally Kouki let himself relax

“Why do you have to be with him!?” suddenly Mamoru appeared in the scene and was obviously against everything “Can’t you be with a girl as any normal boy?” considering he has six friend dating each other this is not so abnormal in his circle of friends… “Or at least a no-evil boy!” for the record I’m not evil just a little intimidating and for some scary or psycho, I do not believe that to be true… but I’ll accept those

“Mamoru, he’s not evil” Makoto-san told him but the little one crossed his arms and refuse to believe otherwise

“He is! Haven’t you seen his eyes and the scissors!?” I don’t carry scissors around normally, just from time to time, that doesn’t mean I’m evil…

“H-he’s not bad!” Kouki defended me “Maybe i-intimidating in the beginning, but… he’s a very good person” he was looking at me and I almost blushed because of his smile

“But… but…!” he was looking for something to say against me, but as nothing came to his mind he grunted and crossed his arms “I don’t like him” Aya-san rolled her eyes

“That’s nothing to do with this” she told him “beside, you don’t necessary have to like him as long as Kou likes him, everything is fine” she commented with a smile, all in all, I guess the ‘news’ were well accepted, with my father is going to be a total different story…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmm... well, what do you think is going to happen next? Who do you think will be narrating? about what? I don't know, I feel curious about your thoughts! next chapter will be up on monday(? maybe... probably a short one :P


	31. Momoi is here for a bit!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Momoi knows it, and then there's Sakurai and this is just a transition!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know, I was in the mood for them... and I feel horrible with a terrible headache ,uscular pain and the sun burns... it's too much... 
> 
> Doesn't matter1 enjoy the short little chapter!

**(The next day, midday)**

“Dai-chan, did you have a fight with Ki-chan?” I asked, of course I would ask, he looks grumpier than usual, and since he started going out with Ki-chan he had even look happy some days… no wonders what they had done the day before…

“We didn’t fight” he snorted and walked away from me

“This is ridiculous” I exclaimed and sighed irritated

“What is ridiculous? I’m sorry for asking” Sakurai-kun appeared from behind startling me a little

“Dai-chan, he is ridiculous! How can he lie to me on the face?” I was very irritated and mad, he is so… agghhh

“I’m sorry; I should have stopped him from doing that, I’m very sorry!” I almost face-palmed, he is even more ridiculous, but at least he is a good person and not a jerk

“No, Sakurai-kun, it’s not your fault, you don’t need to apologize” I said with a smile

“But, he…” I rolled my eyes

“Really, he’s not your responsibility or anything”

“Okay… sorry” oh, for Christ sake! “Why… what did he lie about?” I was surprised he even asked “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have asked, that’s something personal, I’m sorry!” I give up…

“He obviously had a fight with Ki-chan, but he denied it! What is the point in me being his friend if he doesn’t trust me with his problems? And you are as irritating as him with all those apologize, most of the time you don’t even have a reason to feel sorry, why do you do that?” great, I changed the topic in the middle of it

“I’m sorry, but I just feel sorry for being alive… I’m sure Aomine-san will tell you when he feels e cans, sorry, I don’t know what to say”

“It doesn’t make sense” I told him with a serious face

“I’m sorry, I know, but I really don’t…”

“No, I mean, why do you feel sorry for being alive? It doesn’t make sense! You are a really amazing person and basketball player, you can cook and your grades are not bad nor are your looks, the only big problem you have is that you constantly apologize for things that you didn’t even do!” he took a few steps backward at my words.

“I’m sorry, that’s how…”

“That’s how you are? Really? It doesn’t matter, you can change, I’m not forcing you but I think it would be the best! I mean, being like this does bother you, doesn’t it!?”

“It’s not…”

“Don’t you dare lie to me as Dai-chan!” wait, why am I shouting Sakurai-kun? Oh, god, his face “Ah! Sorry, Sakurai-kun, I didn’t mean to shout, it’s only because I’m stress, I’m so sorry, please forgive me” I throw myself to him and hugged him, then suddenly he started laughing “Why are you laughing!?”

“No, just, sorry, but you sounded like me” he couldn’t stop laughing thou he tried, he has a contagious laugh soon I was laughing as well

“I guess I did, but really, forgive me for shouting”

“It’s okay Momoi-san; I should be the one…” I tighten the grip around him so he couldn’t talk properly

“Stop apologizing for everything; promise me you’ll try at least”

“Can’t… breathe…” he said and I freed him from my embrace

“Sorry, but promise it!” I insisted

“Okay, I’ll try to apologize less, but I doubt I can” I smiled at him, it’s funny talking with him and I had momentarily forgotten about Dai-chan being grumpy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be out for about two weeks until I can coordinate my movements again, it's too hard to write right now, sorry! but no more than that because I can't keep myself from writing... ;)


	32. Aomine uses his brain... more or less

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aomine is an idiot and he accepts it, having a long (short) chapter to think things over and maybe, found out something he didn't really thought about until now...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here! it's short but I'm finally recovered of my... I don't know the name in english but it's something on the muscles on my muscles because I don't exactly do exercise and maybe I eat too little...the thing is, I had to write this chapter with both hand but just one finger, it was hell! enjoy Aomine trying to figure things out!

“We didn’t fight...” I repeated, even if I’m not so sure about that.

No, I am sure. We didn’t fight, I was an asshole, nothing more; half the fault is his, I guess, how can he get pregnant? How the fuck could that happen? Isn’t he a guy? He is, I’m sure of it. Then how... did that happen? I should have asked him before leaving, actually, I shouldn’t have left at all... he must hate me now. I hate myself.

“Tetsu!” My brain decided it was time to work

Right, he is pregnant as well; maybe he knows how that’s possible? But I suppose he hates me as well, or at least he’s very angry at me... maybe asking Kagami is a batter idea, even if he does hate me and is probably angry as well he doesn’t have fucking pregnancy hormones turning him crazy. Sighting I took my phone and called him, finally appreciating that Tetsu had force me to add his number to my contacts.

“Hello?” Why did it have to be Tetsu!?

“Tetsu, can you...”

“What do you want?” Yeah, he was angry

“I just... I was thinking and... and I was kinda wondering... how... how is it possible for Kise to be pregnant?” I asked making slight pauses as I felt Tetsu’s anger through the cell phone

“You_!” he calmed himself down before going on “you didn’t even let him explain!” okay, I should have, but...

“I know, I’m an idiot, now can you please tell me”

“I’m really mad at you” he said

“I know, Kise is probably even more mad, so I can’t ask him now”

“In short, there was an experiment done to us before being born that let us get pregnant or get our partner pregnant, don’t ask for details” he made a pause “and by “us” I mean not only Kise and I, but you as well and Murasakibara-kun and Akashi-kun and Midorima-kun”

“But then_” he interrupted me before I could ask anything else

“Goodbye, Aomine-kun” and he hanged up

So, this means it’s not necessary Kise’s fault. I mean, obviously, it takes two to tango, but it could be that he has absolutely nothing to do with his own condition and that it had actually been because of me... or him, but lets forget about it for now. This does not help my consciousness, I feel worst than before, and I know I deserve it.

Now, how can I make this up for Kise? He didn’t try to call me or text me... I obviously need him more than he needs me... I feel kind of desperate. Fuck. Why is Kise able to do this to me? He can put my world up-side-down so easily; he can change even change the way I think, they way I act!

Fuck it.

I need to solve this, I need to make up with Kise and be part of his life again, I need to be part of that future kid’s life, and I need to go back to the time before I left him that day, when everything was (almost) perfect. The problem is... I don’t know how.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> since I'm recovered and with a lot of things to write, next chapter up in 3 days at most! sorry for the delay and everything :3


	33. Families!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tako and Midorima decided it's time to tell their families about the upcoming new member and their relationship... though, no-one expected them to react like that.  
> beware of the OoC in this chapter, is very strong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like leaving Aomine and Kise solve their problems in the long term... and I felt like indulging myself with cake with green icing and some midotaka...   
> (I almost forgot to update this, I've finished writing it at 6 in the morning...)

**(Afternoon)**

Why am I so nervous if it’s just telling my parents? Well, of course, I’m telling them that, even though I’m a man, I’m pregnant and also that I’m dating Shin-chan, although, my mom knows about that. But it’s too late to regret anything now; I’m already here, sitting in front of my parents with Shin-chan by my side.

“If you are going to tell us you two are together, we already know, and we don’t mind... much” my dad spoke first

“That is just part of what we wanted to tell you, Mr. Takao” Shin-chan said

“Please, you ARE part of the family, call me Yuu” my dad interrupted him

“Then, Yuu, there’s something I must explain”

“You two had sex and now Kazu can’t walk” My mom blurted out as a joke

“Mom!” I shouted with embarrassment

“No, it’s something about myself, but I wasn’t aware of it until recently” Shin-chan started explaining, but I was getting a little impatient; for me, this was taking way more time than it should

“It’s more about what happened to my because of that”

“After having sex?” My mom asked; seriously, what’s with this woman and sex?

“Yes, after that” I sighed “well, even if you don’t believe it, I’m pregnant”

“You...” my mom started but I interrupted her

“I’m pregnant, it’s not that hard” I repeated to make clear this wasn’t a joke

“He’s pregnant because I was part of an experiment that allows men to get themselves or their partner pregnant, just to make it clear, I wasn’t aware of this experiment effects nor did I know about its existence until Kazunari explained it”

“Yet, I didn’t know about it either, until the doctor told me about it” I felt like we were passing the blame

“So, you are telling us that you are having a baby” my mom said

“Mmm... you could summarized it like that”

“And are going to be parents” my mom added

“Normally having a baby implies being parents” unless you give t to adoption, which we weren’t doing

“And, as consequence, we are going to be grandparents” so we are stating obvious things

“Yes, that comes with the pack”

 “Even though you are gay for him” is that even important at this moment? Apparently for my mom, it was

“You could add that as well”

“I’m having contradictory feelings right now” my mom commented

“What?” I asked “I mean, why contradictory feelings?”

“Well, every mom wants to have grandchildren at some point, but you are too young and male, I would have expected your ‘wife’ or at the very least your ‘girlfriend’ to get pregnant, not yourself”

“So... you want grandchildren but not because I’m a gay pregnant teen” I summarized

“Basically, yes”

“You are pregnant...” Okay, my dad is not the fastest

“Yeah, four months already”

“Four months!?” he shouted in panic “Why didn’t you tell us earlier!?” my dad exclaimed

“Well I didn’t found out about it long ago so...” I tried to covered up

“Since... Since when do you know?”

“Just a month ago...” Shin-chan answered for me

“And you know since the same time?” my mom asked sceptical

“I believe so” Shin-chan answered

“Of course, I ran to his house as soon as I found out, he is the father after all” I clarified

“But we are your parents, we should...” I interrupted her

“When you got pregnant of Mei-chan you first told dad, then me and then the rest of the family”

“But I was not seventeen!” she shouted as an argument

“I am seventeen which means I will hide things from you as most normal teenagers”

“Don’t say such a thing; I’m sure Midorima-kun had told his parent everything by now”

“Actually, they don’t even know we are together” Shin-chan admitted, from what I know, his family is a little bit traditional with this topic so we hadn’t even mention the subject yet.

“We are going to tell them after this” I told my mom and she was shocked by all the revelations “It’s not that hard to understand” I told them

“Okay, what do... I mean, It’s not like I can force you or... I don’t know, whatever, fine, fine, I’ll help you two” my dad said completely lost

“I... Yeah, the only thing I can do is help my pregnant son, so count me as well” she stays silent for a moment and then “How are you going to tell Mei? She is only six and doesn’t even know how babies are brought to the world!” I rolled my eyes

“That makes it easier, we only tell her she’s gonna have a nephew or that she’ll be an aunt, it works either way”

“What about you, Midorima-kun? You also have a little sister, right?” my mom asked

“Yes and we are certainly going to tell Megumi-chan, thought, she is older and will need a little more explanations” he clarified

“I’m impressed how both of you use the plural when talking about this” my dad commented

“That’s probably because we are both doing this?” I half asked half stated

“But anyway, your dad is right; he could have just run away from you”

“Considering it was mostly my fault he got pregnant, that the baby is also mine and that I’m stupidly in love with Kazunari, I found that possibility highly improbable” Shin-chan admitted, and it’s the first time he says anything about loving me... thinking that, by inertia and almost crying I hugged him, maybe hormones do things to you

“Control yourself dear, we are still here” my mom told me, but I just didn’t want to let go of Shin-chan

“I’m not going anywhere, calm down, he told me with his sweet voice and I kinda melted inside, so I obviously let go, but not his hand, which I hold with all my might, also translated as with both my hands.

“And now what?” I asked wanting to fill the blank

“I don’t know, should I call your sister?”

“Nah, I’ll tell her later” I thought for a moment “Better now” and as if by telepathy she came into the room

“See how she is just in time when needed?” my mom commented

“You needed me?”  She asked innocently

“I need to tell you something” I kneeled down to be at eye level with her

“What is it?” she asked curiously

“Well Mei, you see, there’s going to be a little new baby in the family”

“Is mommy going to have a baby?” She is so sweet

“No, mommy is not, I’m going to have a baby” I tried so it didn’t sound as if I was pregnant, even though I am.

“Are you going to have it with Shintarou-oni-san?”

“Would it be bad if I was?” Everyone else remained silence as I talk with Mei, She shook her head

“It would be fabulous if it was with him” At this, Shin-chan relaxes, though he probably didn’t notice... “Because, if you have a baby with him, he would be part of the family as well, right?” not exactly, but something in my mom’s eyes told me not to correct her so I smiled.

**(Midorima’s family; Night)**

“Shin-chan” I called him

“Uhmm?” He hummed

“I’m a tiny little bit nervous and scared”

“Idiot, we are just telling my parents” He said as if it wasn’t a big deal “my decision won’t change no matter what they say”

“When did you turn like this? The Shin-chan I knew would accept whatever his parents told him”

“Since you turned to be my most important person”

“That was very sweet, but weren’t you suppose to be tsundere?” I thought for a moment before adding “and you weren’t like this a month ago”

“A month ago we weren’t planning on telling our parents and I can’t be a tsundere parent, that wouldn’t be being a good parent” I blinked

“You’ve learned about this a month ago and you are already thinking on how to be a good parent?”

“You always have to give your best” he answered simply, of course, I had almost forgotten about that as he doesn’t force me to drive the dam rickshaw to find his lucky items or anything and has not mention destiny lately.

“So...”

“Could you stop asking questions, it’s getting annoying and I don’t see why you have to ask them” he admitted, thought I could see his irritation since some minutes ago.

“I’m scared that if you change too much you won’t like me anymore” why did I say what I was thinking?

“But you are changing too...”he told me

“I’m definitely not...”

“You have been leaving me behind with all the knowledge about babies and all, I just thought I needed to do my best” I smiled at him

“I have to do my best as well, right?” He gave me a gentle little smile and then leaned down to place a small chaste kiss over my lips.

“SHINTAROU! What do you think you are doing?” I heard Shin-chan’s mom shouting as she was standing frozen at the front door which had just been opened; we parted away fast “And you Takao-kun, how could you let him do such thing?” She asked with indignation

“Mother, calm down” Shin-chan’s mom interrupted him

“How could I be calm when you just kissed another man?”

“That’s why I’m telling you, calm down and listen to me” his mom crossed her arms over her chest, but her face looked somewhat contracted “I have been dating him for months already and no matter what you or father want, my decision won’t change” His mom looked as if she wanted to say something but didn’t “we decided to tell both families because... he is pregnant” his mom blinked

“Pregnant? But isn’t he... well a ‘he’?” she questioned

“Yes, but even if you didn’t know about this, an experiment was made in you when you got pregnant of me so that if I turned out a homosexual male I would be able to get pregnant either myself or my partner” Shin-chan explained

“So now, he is pregnant”

“Exactly”

“I understand” she said as a smile broke on her face “don’t worry about anything, we will help you as much as we can” so she is not only accepting this, but she is happy “Ah... and Kazunari-kun, you have no excuses now to not call me Momoka” then she seemed to have an idea “Oh, wait, what if you called me mom? You are part of the family already”

“I will stay with Momoka” I told her, the ‘mom’ thing is a little bit too much... anyway, I still can’t believe her attitude, she is a bit too much like... me.

“We still need to tell father” Shin-chan thought out loud

“I told you not to worry about anything, didn’t I?” I have a weird unsettling feeling about that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and in the next chapter I'll be introducing Himuro's parents! because I love families... and maybe by friday... yes, definetely friday ;)


	34. Soap operas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter of Himuro telling his parents and his mom had watched wait to many soap operas...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Himuros mom is inspired on a friends mom! (we actually had a similar conversation)

**(Time skip: 3 weeks, at diner)**

“Aren’t there any cute girls at your school?” my mom suddenly asked as we ate

“There are” I simply said, I know where this is going

“And then why haven’t you got yourself a girlfriend yet? Yo haven’t had one since we came back” She questioned

“That’s right, back then you always use to have girlfriends, are you less popular here?” I wonder why parents worry about these things; I guess I’ll discover it someday…

“No, I’m quite popular, it’s actually troublesome” Atsushi is so jealous and now that he is my boyfriends he doesn’t hide it at all, it’s kinda creepy and cute at the same time

“Then why aren’t you dating anyone?” my mom may seem obsess with this, and she is

“But I am dating someone”

“You… You are? Why didn’t you say something? Why didn’t you tell us? I wouldn’t be so worried if you had” do I tell them or do I not? Atsushi would like me to tell them…

“Well, it’s complicated”

“Why? Is she your teacher? Or some old married women? Or maybe she has multiple boyfriends! Or she is from some rich strict family that doesn’t allow her to have boyfriends! Or maybe she’s expecting your child and…” I mustn’t let her watch so many soap operas; thought the one of the child isn’t so far away from reality, except it’s even weirder as I am the one expecting it…

“Mom, stop” I interrupted her long list of possibilities about why it was complicated “I meant it’s not the usual kind of relation…” I tried to explain but everything seemed to be even more confusing

“Not usual?” my dad inquired

“It’s like the typical relation, but not so typical…” I don’t even know what I’m saying…

“Please, be clear, I can’t understand why you couldn’t bring your girlfriend for us to meet her” I sighed

“I can’t because I don’t have a girlfriend” I stated simply

“But you just said you are…”

“I’m dating someone, but I don’t have a girlfriend…” My dad interrupted me

“Then why…” and I interrupted him

“I have a boyfriend” they fell silent until

“Sorry, what?” my dad feigned confusion

“I said I have a boyfriend”

“You are dating a man?” my mom asked half shocked “Are you insane? Think about your future!”

“What do you mean by ‘future’?” I questioned

“I mean, getting married, having children, a normal life!”

“Mom” I said calmly “I’m eighteen, I do not think about those things yet, although, you may not worry about the children’s part…”

“How can I not worry when you are gay? I’m never going to have grandchildren!” she screamed with desperation

“First, me dating a man does not necessarily imply I’m gay as I’m actually bisexual, second, if you are so worried about me not having grandchildren, I’ll tell you this, firstly I could always decide on not having kids even if I was with a woman or ‘she’ could be infertile, or, if the case, to adopt a kid…” not really caring about this my dad interrupted once more

“So how is your boyfriend? Describe him with one word” as practical as ever

“Big” I said unconsciously and then realized how bad this could be interpreted “I mean, sweet!” I panicked and my dad started laughing

“Tatsuya!” my mum was red with embarrassment

“He is big though, but I really meant sweet” I was getting embarrassed with what I was saying “I mean, big in a sense that he is 2.08 meters tall!” he is big there as well… but that’s beside the point

“It’s so weird for you to actually blush and get frustrated over your own words!” my mom commented

“Must be the hormones” I said and kept eating looking to the side trying to cover my embarrassment

“The hormones?”

“Did I mention that he was part of an experiment that basically causes that, if he has sex with a man whoever is bottom can get pregnant?” I asked as if it was nothing

“You didn’t” my dad told me in the same way

“Oh, well, he was and now I’m pregnant”

“Tatsuya, take this seriously!” My mom cried

“I am taking it seriously, but I’m not overreacting, I won’t lie, I was shocked when the doctor told me this and I wouldn’t have believe him if Kuroko-kun wasn’t there”

“Who is Kuroko?” my dad wanted to know

“He’s taiga’s boyfriend” I simply said

“Why were you with Taiga’s boyfriend?” okay, it was kind of weird

“Why is everyone gay!” my mom kept shouting every word she said

“First, we are in a homosexual relationship, which, once more, doesn’t mean we are gay, as I had told you, for example, I’m bisexual, and second Alex said the same thing some weeks ago” I told my mom “and third, because I wasn’t feeling entirely well and he told me to accompany him to the hospital, because he is also pregnant” I answered my dad “Thought, in his case, he was the one from the experiment”

“And you believe just because he ‘is pregnant’ as well? What if it was a lie?” my mom questioned

“He was at that time around his sixth month, so it was more than obvious he was not pretending and I could see the baby on the ultrasound”

“Ah…” my mom said “Wait, does this mean I get to have grandchildren even if you are gay, or dating a man, or however you wish to say it?” I nodded, and she jumped off the chair clapping her hands “this is perfect! I am so happy, we need to meet your boyfriend like, today or tomorrow; it must be immediately! And…” she kept babbling things I didn’t care about nor did my dad who only nodded at me

“I hope she has some mercy on you” I laughed and let my mom keep talking

“I’ll survive” he chuckled lightly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay then, because Kise is awesome and all, next chapter will be about him and it will be done for... next friday... I guess... (starting college so...) yep, by friday :)


	35. Kise's sisters!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kise doesn't want to talk to anyone... well, Miu and Yumiko won't have any of that, specially not Miu...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kise has supportive sisters :)

“Ryouta, you need to get out of your room” Yumikocchi said angrily from the other said of the door

“I don’t want to” I told her lifelessly

“Wouldn’t you unless tell us what’s wrong? We want to help you” she insisted

“I can’t...” I answered almost crying, it was so unfair, why am I the one suffering because of Aominecchi’s decisions? Why couldn’t I stop loving him? Why did he leave me? Why did he leave US? Why do I have to be so alone...? Of course, my family wants to help me, but they don’t know, they can’t know yet, I want to feel loved for some more weeks... Telling them by my own, it will be difficult... I just, want to know why do I have to go through this.

“Why? We are your family, and we’ll still be no matter what, let us help you...” She begged, and I wanted her to stop insisting, it hurt thinking about all this...

“It’s just, too hard and painful to explain...” I said “I will eventually tell you just give me time, I can’t right now, I just... can’t...” I heard her sighing

“Okay, but don’t forget we are here for you” she told me and then walked away. I wish it was that easy... I wished I could just tell everything and with that make things better, make everything fine again, return to the way it was before he left me... but things don’t happen that way, this won’t ever return to how it used to be... I just know it.

“Ryou-kun?” great, and now Miucchi came to make fun of me, can’t they let me cry alone in peace? “I might not know why, but I know you are sad, and I have the feeling it involves your friend Aomine-kun” I stopped breathing

“Why do you think that?”

“Because, you’ve been like this since the last time he came here... so I’m just guessing” She told me “Anyway, I... I know I made fun of you countless times, but whatever it is that’s hurting you, I can...” And I lost it, I stood up, red, irritated eyes and furious expression, I opened the door without any care and made Miucchi take some steps back

“No, you can’t!” I shouted “You can’t make him come back!” I made a small pause to sob “You can’t make me normal, you can’t understand my feelings, you can’t make time go back!” another sob “You just can’t make him change his mind!” that was what probably hurt me the most “He hates us, he doesn’t want to have anything to do with us!” I must stop sobbing “And you can’t do anything against that!”

“Ryou-kun, calm down” she tried to hug me but I walked backwards “Who won’t came back?” she asked and at this point I felt like letting everything out

“Aominecchi...” I whispered

“So I was right, come on Ryou... lets sit and you can tell me everything, I promise you it will make you feel better... or at least I hope so...”I chuckled slightly “See? I can help you a little bit” I nodded, then we walked inside my room again and sat on my bed; actually I laid on the bed and she sat at the edge of it. I sighed.

“I love him” I said

“You loved Aomine-kun?” she asked and I nodded “and you still do” she more stated than asked but I nodded anyway

“But he left me”

“So you two were together?”

“Yeah... but not for long... just over two months” I answered, my voice sounded tired

“What happened?”

“Something that it’s not supposed to, at least not between men” I said and she looked at me confused “in the GoM we are all weird guys, but you’ll never imagine up to what extend we are out of the ordinary”

“That is kind of random...”

“No, we are so out of the ordinary, we can... ‘do’ things others can’t”

“Everyone knows that, can we go back to the important thing”

“This is important” I said and she kept quiet “We can... get pregnant” her eyes widen notoriously “so, yes, that happened and he didn’t want to accept it and ran away”

“Wait, you are telling me you are pregnant?” I nodded

“With twins”

“Twins!?” she exclaimed “And that stupid jerk ran away from this!?” I nodded “Don’t worry Ryou-kun, I’m sure I can do something to help you” this is giving me a bad, very, very bad feeling

“What are you going to do, Miucchi?”

“Oh, you’ll see, first we have to tell this to Yumiko-chan!”

“Okay, but not to mom or dad, they will...” I do feel better now, but that doesn’t mean I went crazy and wanted everyone to know, specially not my parents

 “Yeah, I know... Ryou-kun!” she screamed and I jumped sitting on the bed “You are going to be a fath...er... mother? And I’ll be an aunt!”

“Now, that is kind of random...” I commented “and that is completely beside the point, I’m not happy with this”

“Of course not...” she said and I sighed “Now, Yumiko-chan!” she shouted and she immediately appeared

“What? He didn’t try to commit suicide, did he?” she asked worried

“Wait, I didn’t look that depress, did I?”

“No, you didn’t, but you know her, she loves exaggerating things...” Miucchi whispers to me “Now, to the real business, I made him talk!”

“You did? But I thought he hated you! Why didn’t you talk to me when I asked?” Yumikocchi asked

“I don’t hate her... but she teases me a little bit too much...”

“Whatever, that doesn’t matter right now, we need to make a plan, that means get your cell phone out, now” Miucchi continued

“What do you need it for?” Yumikocchi doesn’t like to lend her phone to no-one; even less to Miucchi... she is a fan of pranks...

“Don’t worry, is to help Ryou-kun, we need to contact our friend so she can... uhm... help us in our objective”

“Why are you talking so cryptically? I don’t get what you are saying” Miucchi moves just her eyes quickly to glance at me and then back at Yumikocchi

“You see, Yumiko-chan, we have to help Ryou-kun, and he is having problems with his ‘friend’, Aomine-kun” she ‘explained’ slowly as if hiding something

“Oh” Yumikocchi seemed to understand “I get it, here, don’t call anyone else” she says and gives Miucchi her cell phone “And you are going to tell me what’s going on” I sighed and nodded as Miucchi went out of the room and far away

“Aominecchi hates me because of them and them because they are going to exist” maybe that’s too complex

“Just, what the hell did you say?” Yumikocchi asked lost in my words

“I mean, I love Aominecchi” I made a pause to see if she understood

“I’m not that much of an idiot, I understand that, now go on”

“Well, we were together, but he left me...”

“So that’s why you were like that?”

“More or less, there’s more” I took a deep breath “As part of the GoM...”

“Why the sudden change in the topic?”

“Just listen” I told her “As part of the GoM I’m able to get or get my partner pregnant, even thought I am or my partner is male”

“So you are telling me that you are pregnant of this bastard?” she questioned

“Yeah, or something like that... though I can’t think of him as a bastard after all, it wasn’t his fault that I got pregnant and I understand that he freaked out when I told him” why do I feel as if I was defending him?

“Yet, he didn’t have to leave you alone in this situation and he has half the fault for getting you pregnant, he is a GoM as well” she showed me the other side and, well, she IS right but I still like him...

“I know... I just can’t stop loving him...”

“You don’t have too, he probably still likes you as well, but he is a coward and doesn’t want to confront this yet... he will eventually come around it”

“I hope you are right Yumikocchi, I hope so...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think... I'll... have something... by monday... probably...


	36. They are here to help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short and weird chapter to start the revenge on Aomine... poor him, he's going to suffer so much...

“And he put the frog in there and when I saw it I got scared to death... that’s why I’m afraid of frogs” I finished my story that Sakurai-kun was kind enough to hear

“So it was Aomine-san’s fault...” he commented as my phone started ringing

“Sorry, do you mind if I answer?” he shocked his head with a smile; he is too sweet for his own good “hello?” I said as I answered

“Satsuki-chan! It’s me Miu, Ryouta’s sister”

“Miu-chan! How are you? It’s been a while since our last girls’ talk, and how is ki-chan?”

“He is... he had been... okay, he’s not fine, but that’s why I called you, we need your help”

“What happened?” I asked worried

“Guess who is involved”

“Dai-chan... I swear to god that if he hurt Ki-chan I’ll burn his magazines”

“You may want to start looking for them; he did hurt Ryou-kun”

“I’m killing him, what did he do this time?”

“Please, believe what I’m going to tell you, Ryou-kun is pregnant”

“Wait, what? He can’t... I mean...”

“Yeah, yeah, I know, he shouldn’t be able, but he is, and just who would be the other father”

“Don’t tell me... that idiot, I’m burning his magazines for real now”

“Yeah, and the day Ryou-kun told him he ran away and hadn’t contact him yet” she made a pause and then added “and I think it’s been about tow month since then as Ryou-kun has been depress that much time”

“I’m gonna kick some senses into Dai-chan’s head and I’m burning his magazines” suddenly realization hit me “He has been grumpy since about the same time ago now, I think he’s feeling as depress as Ki-chan”

“Please do so, and I think that will ease Ryou-kun a little, thanks Satsuki-chan” 

“I’ll do anything in my power to help my friends” I told her and hanged up then I turned to Sakurai-kun “Sakurai-kun, help me find Dai-chan’s magazines”

“What do you want them for?” he asked and was about to apologize for it but refrained himself

“I’m going to burn them all” he looked a little bit scared by my expression

“I-I don’t th-think he’ll like that” he said trembling

“Oh, I know that, but he deserves it” I sighed “I’m going to tell you something, but keep it a secret”

“What is it Momoi-san?”

“Ki-chan and Dai-chan are or were dating, Ki-chan got pregnant, I don’t know how and Dai-chan ran away as a scared child, now Ki-chan is very, very depress and I want to help but I’m also angry with Dai-chan because it’s his fault and I would even call Akashi-kun for this but I don’t want Dai-chan to die either!” I ended rushing my words and panting

“I didn’t get what you say, but it sounded bad so I guess I’ll help you...” he said with a fainted blush and I smiled at him then hugged him

“Thank you Sakurai-kun~!” I shouted rubbing against him and he blushed deeper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, it's made to just throw a little more Sakurai x Momoi and to show how much Aomine's going to suffer... also... I may or may not update on Saturday... it all depends if I finish my homework o not... (I probably won't but... one never knows) so, see you and acording to my plans next one is Himuro again! (sorry, I'm obsess)


	37. Annoying girl + What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So... Murasakibara is overprotective, Himuro is enjoying himself and Murasakibara's family has a doctor in it, that's all you need to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not finish my homework, this was far more important... or actually, my teacher didn't care and had us chatting between us as an excercise... and Himuro get's a little OoC in this, sorry!

**(Time skip: 1 week)**

“Muro-chin, how are you feeling?” Atsushi asked for the tenth time this morning, and we are just walking to the school

“I’m fine, Atsushi, don’t worry that much” It was so weird to have him worrying over me, I mean; I know he cared about me but this is a little too much...

“But you can never be too careful... you used to say that all the time, Muro-chin” using my own words against me, I see, I guess it’s okay since it shows how much he loves me, I like the feeling

“Alright, I got it, you want us to be safe, but now you have to go to your class” I told him and gave him a small and sweet kiss on the lips

“See you later, Muro-chin” he said and returned the kiss, I was walking to my own class when the annoying girl appeared

“Himuro-senpai, I’m not giving up yet” why does she say the same stupid phrase every time I see her, I wonder how would she feel if she knew I’m pregnant and she’s trying to steal this future baby’s father...

“Akigawa-san, no matter how hard you try, you are not going to win, give up already” I told her, and she frowned

“That’s what you say, but think about it, he’ll eventually want to have a girlfriend instead of a boyfriend”

“And think about it, you are seventeen, you won’t like him anymore in a year” I said sarcastically

“Well, maybe he won’t like you in a year” she said in the same tone, to hell with it, I’m telling her

“But, I have advantage over you” I said with a little laugh

“Why do you say that? I’m a woman, I obviously have an advantage over you” she attacked

“That would normally be true, but” I started “we had sex so many times already...” her checks turned pink

“That’s something I don’t want to know!”

“What? Don’t tell me you never intend to have sex, I bet you already did” with this the pink turn red “Anyway, you’ll never want Atsushi to take your virginity; he’s a too big for first times...”

“Oh my god, please stop that!”

“But that’s beside the point” I told her as she was completely red by now “I have something that you don’t”

“A flat chest and a dick?” she asked, I wonder how she changes from embarrassed virgin to shameless bitch

“Apart from that and the toned muscles”

“At least my stomach is flat”

“But mine’s like this because of him” she was confused “You see, he is weird, but even for weird people he is weird, he was part of an experiment, and because of that, he got me pregnant” I said with a tone that made this sound as a minor accident

“You are what!?” she asked in shocked

“Pregnant, it’s not such a difficult word for you, is it ignorant bitch?” okay, maybe that was too much, but it came from my heart

“I’m not stupid!” she shouted

“Whatever you say, I have to get to my class, see you~” I said mocking her with the singing tone

“Even if you are pregnant I will win!” she shouted and everyone heard her

“What are you saying? Himuro is a guy, he can’t be pregnant” a guy who’s in my class said laughing at her

“I know, but...”

“There’s no use denying it, we all hear you” another guy said and soon everyone was laughing at her

“But he’s...!” she tried defending herself

“Isn’t he with Murasakibara-kun? There’s no way he could be expecting a kid if he is with another man” everyone laughed harder, should I say something or ignore the whole thing? She deserves it for trying to steal Atsushi from me.

Classes went on as any normal thing, there were some laughs from what happened early, but they didn’t even bother asking why she said such thing, at least now I’m sure they won’t believe her even if she talks, at least not for some months, eventually everyone will notice something’s different. 

After classes there was practice in which I couldn’t take part as much as I would have wanted, yet it was better than nothing. Obviously I waited for Atsushi as I was going to his place so we could tell his family about this... situation we are in; at least they know we are together.

“Muro-chin, are you sure?” Atsushi asked as we walked to his home

“Atsushi, it’s your family, it should be your decision, I have already told my parents about this” I told him “If you don’t want to, we can keep it a secret for now” I made a short pause “Yet, we can’t keep it a secret forever, it would be weird” I explained “not to mention I would have to stop going to your house if you wanted to keep it a secret forever, it would be ‘obvious’ otherwise” not really, but they would notice something as my stomach is clearly growing and at some point the baby will be born and... well, it’s too complex for now.

“I want to tell them, but they won’t believe...”

“We’ll manage, don’t worry” I said and then tiptoed to kiss his check, thought I also pulled him down a little bit

“No Muro-chin, you can’t do that, I’ll want to eat you” I still wonder how he manages to say such phrases in a childish way.

“Mmm... maybe you can do that later, first we have to tell the news” I remembered him, even thought we were talking about it some seconds ago, he nodded. It took us some minutes to reach his home and entered it

“I’m home with Muro-chin~ is anybody home?” he announced and asked, and suddenly everyone started to pop out of different rooms, I’m still surprised by how tall they all are, it feels as if I was no more than a kid looking up to grown-ups

“We are all home, so don’t you dare try to do pervert things” Yumiko-san said and I blushed a little bit

“Eh... no, that’s not it, we have something to tell you”

“What is it dear?” Urara-san asked with a smile

“This may be hard to believe, but...” I unconsciously touched my stomach as many pregnant women do

“Oh my God, are you pregnant!?” Tora-san suddenly asked and everyone else seemed shocked by his lack of common sense

“You do realize how stupid that sounded, right?” Itsuji-san questioned him

“I know, it doesn’t sound logic, but it gave me that sensation and I am studying this in college” he defended himself in a weird way

“Still, it must be something else, I mean, he is...” Kai-san started and looked at Kazuo-san for help

“Yeah, like... um... I actually have no example to give either” Kazuo-san tried to add a comment

“Actually, he is pregnant” everyone turned to Atsushi at this, Tora-san with the typical I-told-you-so grin and the rest with big shocked eyes

“You can’t be serious... he is_” Itsuji-san was the first one to react

“Is this some kind of joke?” Yumiko-san asked interrupting her dad

“No” I said firmly “It just happened that Atsushi is a result of an experiment that allows men to get pregnant, I’ll omit all the details”

“I knew it!” Tora-san exclaimed “Kato-senpai talked to me about this man pregnancy, he was talking about you, right?”

“Kato as in, Kato Takeshi?” I asked and he nodded “It could be me or maybe...” I answered

“Maybe?” Urara-san asked

“You remember Kuro-chin from middle school?” Atsushi asked “Well, he is pregnant as well”

“Kuro-chin... Kuro-chin... ah! The gentleman ghost!” Yumiko-san said

“Oh, yeah, I remember him, more or less...” Kazuo-san commented, well, he is easy to forget, unless you are Taiga

 “He’s pregnant?” Tora-san asked

“Yes, this experiment I mention was made in the six GoM” I could see in their faces they were struggling to remember Kuroko’s face so I took out my phone and showed them a picture Taiga sent me

“Now I kind of remember him better” Itsuji-san said “But why do you have a picture of him showing his pregnancy?”

“Oh, my brother sent it to me”

“Why?” they questioned “Wait, brother? You have a brother?”

“We are not related by blood but we are brothers” I explained, it was always confusing “and he sent the picture because he is the father, and so as an extend I’ll be his uncle”

“I see” they all said, it was a weird conversation, but I don’t really mind “by the way, how... pregnant are you?” Itsuji-san asked and I doubt that’s how you ask that

“He’s around his fourth month~” Atsushi answered sounding happy, and they all smile at this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter... Aomine will learn about his punishment! also it will be up by wednesday :D


	38. They are all in this...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aomine get's told how much of an idiot he is by some people and discovers what happened to his magazines... a little late though  
> Also, Akashi has agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yep, two weeks took for everything to be settle...

**(Time skip: 2 weeks)**

“I really shouldn’t be here” I said as the five of us sat at a table in Maji Burger, and by five I mean Satsuki with Sakurai who is now her boyfriend, and Tetsu’s coach with their four eye captain who I also assume are together.

“What are you saying Dai-chan? We are here to tell you some things, and enjoy our dates, but the main point is telling you some... things” the way Satsuki said the last word made me shiver, I have a feeling I won’t like this.

“And why are they here?” I asked pointing at Tetsu’s coach and Tetsu’s captain

“Because they are going to help me” She said all shining

“I’m sorry Aomine-san” Sakurai apologize

“As much as I hate you and I think you are the king of assholes, I do feel sorry for you” Tetsu’s captain said as we started eating

“Okay, enough; just tell me what I did this time” I said wanting them to go to the point as soon as possible

“You see Aomine-kun” Tetsu’s coach started “I do not know the whole situation in detail, yet I know you are not the kindest person in the world, and I highly doubt you are even slightly close to someone with intelligence” okay, and she said I’m not kind “and I know you somehow care for your friends” wait, I think I see where this is going “and I think the punishment Momoi-san applied to you wasn’t enough as even Bakagami was more mature than you” she is definitely talking about that thing “so starting tomorrow and for a month you’ll be training with me and Akashi-san, every day, in the early morning” I think I’m gonna die, wait, Satsuki punished me?

“What did you do?” I asked Satsuki and Sakurai looked apologetic for some reason, scratch that, only Sakurai looked sorry.

“I burned your magazines”

“That’s not nice!”

“You weren’t nice either! You deserved it” she answered back “After all you did to Ki-chan...” yep, I knew it was about that

“Look, I know, I said I’m sorry, though not to Kise, I didn’t know what to do and got... , I turned my back on him, I know I was wrong, but Kise is strong and I know he’s better without me” Tetsu’s captain sighed

“Stupid brat, he obviously needs you more than you believe, I’m not even his friend but I spoke to him yesterday, we all spoke to him yesterday, he may be strong, but right now, I think even seeing a flower would get him into tears” how sad can Kise be because an asshole like me left him?

“Ki-chan thinks you hate him”

“Kise thinks that?” Satsuki nodded

“He also says he is expecting twins if you care about that” she told me

“Twins? Of course I care, I... I’m just scared okay?” I admitted

“We know, I think even Ki-chan knows but he admires you so much and loves you and believes he is not good enough for you, that he refuses to believe that” my chest itched, my stomach seemed to turn around and I had the urge to puck, my throat tighten, I just felt horrible, Kise believes he’s not good enough? I’m the biggest jerk on earth, an asshole and a bastard, and he is the fucking sun with sparkles all around him, he may be a little bit of a pain in the ass but that’s only because he is always so enthusiastic, and I just love him.

“I don’t... What... What should I do?” I asked hopelessly “I mean, I care about Kise, I love him but I just... I don’t think I’ll be able to handle the situation”

“And just what exactly makes you believe Kise-kun will be able to handle it by his own?” I feel I’m having some kind of déjà-vu

“Aomine-san, I think you should talk with Kise-san” Sakurai said almost in a whispered

“Stupid brat, you should just be with him” Tetsu’s captain said crossing his arms and seeming irritated

“Shut up, he won’t want me near now” then Tetsu’s coach hit me

“Thank you Aida-san” Satsuki said “Shut up Daiki!” okay, now that’s waking the women wrath “if he doesn’t want you near you deserve it!”

“But then...”

“Don’t interrupt me!” okay, I keep quiet, how the hell did Satsuki change like this? “And even if he doesn’t want you there, you’ll be there, you’ll help him and you’ll support him and you’ll wait until he is ready to accept you again and you must never do something so heartless ever again!” she does have a point “Then eventually Ki-chan will forgive you”

“I still don’t know what I can do for him...”

“For Christ sake, just talk to him and then help him even if he doesn’t want you to!” Sakurai finally explode from my denseness, and I’m surprised he hadn’t apologized yet, also, where the fuck did everyone got their courage from?

“Now, Aomine-kun, Akashi-san and I will be waiting for you at Maji Burgers at 5 in the morning tomorrow, don’t dare be late” now that I think about it...

“Doesn’t Akashi leave a little bit far away?”

“That’s right, how did you convince him to come here?”Satsuki asked

“Well, he was here already, and he is staying for a while so I explained and then asked for his help and he agreed because he says I’m a good coach”

“Why is he here? What about school? This is so unlike Akashi-kun” Satsuki said

“He has temporary transferred to Seirin because having someone going through the same situation is easier and he can spend time with Furihata-kun as they try to figure out how to tell his father or something, I was eavesdropping on their conversation”

“Same situation? What the hell does Furi-whatever has to do with him?” I asked a little bit lost

“Furihata-kun and Akashi-san are dating, didn’t you know? Also he and Kuroko-kun, as well as Kise-kun are pregnant”

“Tetsu-kun is pregnant!?” Satsuki asked as she panicked

“Wait, I knew about Tetsu, but are you sure Akashi’s who is pregnant?” I asked not believing my ears

“Yes, completely”

“You knew about Tetsu-kun? How do you know about Akashi-kun? Why does everyone know more than what I know!?” right, she is use to knowing every detail about everyone; and Sakurai tried to calm her

“Okay, stop!” Tetsu’s coach shouted “I know about Akashi because Furihata-kun told us, we know more because Kuroko had to tell me and Akashi interrupted one of our practices and I assume he knows because Kuroko-kun must have told him!” I sighed, this was completely out of topic already... I thought for a moment ignoring their shouts

“So, tomorrow at five you said?” I asked, I do think I deserve it, everyone went silence then Tetsu’s coach smiled and nodded, I’m gonna have a really fucking hard month

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm in avery good mood since my best friend's boyfriend gave me a kitten today! so, two days and you'll see Kuroko giving birth! (not really, but... more or less)


	39. First step to be born

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagami is worried, Kuroko doesn't listen and will do whatever he wants... and then it just kind of happens, now even the principal is worried...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kagami has his reasons to be worried... very good ones

**(The next day)**

“Tetsuya, I really believe you shouldn’t go to school” I said as he got dressed “Actually, I believe you should be with someone who can take you to the hospital in a car if you go into labour” staying at my place isn’t his best option, and I know that, I’ve told him to stay at his house countless times, he just wouldn’t listen

“I highly doubt going to school will do any bad, and if anything, they can take me to the hospital” when will I learn that arguing with him is pointless

“I just, I don’t think is the best for you to go to school this week, you are almost due date!” I’m definitely not learning any time soon

“I appreciate your worry, Taiga-kun, but there is no need, it won’t happen today” he told me and smiled slightly

“As if it’s possible for me not to worry, shit” I said “I love you and I love her, I just can’t... not worry” I admitted and he chuckled extending a hand toward me which I grabbed as we exited my apartment

We walk holding hands the whole way to school as we normally did and I would break the silence with the same argument along the way, I knew it was no use to repeat myself a hundred times, but one never knows.

Once at school, it had been some months since everyone kinda figured out what Tetsuya was going through and that I was involved as well, but that doesn’t mean we don’t get some weird stares and disgusted or confused and surprised glares, it’s only normal, I guess, I mean, fuck, it’s not normal for a guy to get pregnant, and I guess two boys dating is not something everyone accepts, but no one ever bothers us, seeing as Tetsuya is pregnant they at least respect that and don’t bother him (thought, I also believe it has something to do with his lack of presence, still present even when pregnant and them forgetting he even exists) and, according to Tetsuya, they are too scared I will kill them or something if they bother me.

Even though, right now, the scariest person in the school is Akashi, and Furihata is considered by everyone the bravest one for being with him, he is still not showing, but I doubt that when he does anyone would try to even look at him, and I’m sure that if anyone bothers or tries to bother Furihata, Akashi will literally murder them.

“Kagami!” great, and now what did I do for coach to be like this so early “How is Kuroko-kun?”

“Why don’t you ask him, he’s here after all?”

“Yeah, but it’s easier to ask you”

“Why would it be easier to ask someone how someone else is doing when the other person is just beside the first one?” wait a second I confused myself

“Taiga-kun, don’t hurt yourself” Tetsuya told me “I’m fine, I’ll go to the hospital tomorrow and will be able to provide more information”

“That’s fine, but how are you feeling, I mean, you are almost about to be a father-mother so you must be kind of anxious or something, right?” with the variety of expressions he gives it’s hard to tell, but I know he is nervous, happy, scared and anxious about this

“Yes, in fact; I’m a little bit anxious and, I must admitted, a little bit afraid of it, yet I have Taiga-kun by my side and I know he will help me with anything and he’ll be there for me” he looked at me with a tiny smile

“Of course he will, and you have us as well!” she said “but, I don’t think you should be here, Kuroko-kun, you should have stayed at home”

“Don’t even start with that, we’ve been arguing about that since we woke up” as I spoke the bell started ringing

“We should go to class Taiga-kun” Tetsuya said and pulled my arm so we started walking toward the class

Suddenly he stopped, he turned to look at me and he had a weird and kind of contracted expression. I didn’t even need to ask to know what was happening, not caring he would complain I pull him up and carried him as quick as I could to the principal’s office.

“Oh, Kagami-kun, Kuroko-kun, what can I do for you?” he asked and if I wasn’t in a panic mode I would probably use sarcasm

“Tetsuya, hospital” I forgot how to talk

“Taiga-kun, please, calm down” Tetsuya said “it’s not that painful and you are making me nervous” I’m sure it’s more the second that the first, so I breathe deeply and calm myself down, a little at least

“Could you take us to the hospital?” I asked still with a nervous tone but at least it was a full sentence

“Do you mean...?” he asked standing up I nodded and so did Tetsuya “Oh, God! Lets’ go now!” he almost shouted and run out of the office, I followed him behind with Tetsuya in my arms

“When everything is over, I’m going to hit you for carrying me like this” Tetsuya said annoyed

“Okay, do whatever you want, but now let me carry you” I told him and he nodded

We got into the car and headed toward the hospital, once there I told the receptionist what was going on and the name of the doctor Tetsuya has being seeing every time he had a check up. She assigned a nurse to show us where to go, she guided us to a room and I could lay Kuroko on the bed. At some points Tetsuya yelped in pain and I constantly asked him if he was alright which he answered with a ‘don’t worry Taiga-kun’ that didn’t actually calmed me down.

“I’m sorry, but I must ask you to leave the room” the nurse from before told me “Dr. Kato needs to run some test and check something to know how it will be born, if it’s natural, which most of us doubt, we will call you back in and you can stay with him but if it’s not... then you’ll have to wait outside” she explained and, before nodding, I looked at Tetsuya to see once more if he was okay

“I’ll tell him something and then I’ll go” the nurse nodded and walked out the room

“Taiga-kun, send a message to coach so that she tells the team”

“Alright” I said and kissed his forehead “You know, I think you should start living with me, but officially because in theory you already do...”I told him and leaved, but before I did I could see his little smile that I like so much and that also meant he would accept my offer, after all, we kinda bought a lot of furniture for the baby...

Once in the waiting room I tried to calm myself down and obviously failed so I decided, even as nervous as I was, to call everyone I needed to call. So first, I’m gonna call Tetsuya’s parents, I took out my phone and looked for Tetsuya’s house phone number, and waited.

“Hello?” a voice answered on the other side, and I identify it as Tetsuya’s grandmother

“Eh, Hello, this is Kagami Taiga” and before I could continue she interrupted me

“Ah, hello dear, how’s everything going?”

“Fine, well I guess everything’s fine, it’s just... it’s time” I’m really bad talking on the phone

“It’s time? Time for...? Don’t tell me it is the time” she said half shouted “Oh god! It’s the time, Tetsu’s giving birth!” she shouted not on the phone but probably to whoever is at the house, and you could hear his mom and dad shouting at the background “We are going there now!” she shouted and hanged up, okay, that didn’t went as bad as I expected.

Then I looked for coaches number and texted her.

“We are at the hospital, he’s giving birth, probably” seconds after I received a reply

“The team is going there” so a lot of people are going to be here

I think for a second before decided the best thing to do is tell Tetsuya’s ex-teammates or they will probably kill me on my sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... this is like half of it... I couldn't finished it so I cut it and I should finished the rest and have it up by monday of tuesday... sorry!


	40. Second step to be born

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second part of Kuroko "giving birth" and there's some interaction between everyone and a little bit of aokise just because...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My kitten's taking all my time so there are going to be mistakes (probably, I couldn't go over it) but, try to ignore them (unless they are too horrible, sorry!)

The first one Kagami texted was Akashi, for the particular reason he felt that if he told any of the others first he wouldn’t wake up in the morning.

 _“So, this is Kagami Taiga, Tetsuya went into labour and thought you would want to know”_ he wasn’t too sure this is how he should say it but it was better than nothing.

 _“Thanks for informing me, I will go there as soon as possible”_ he could breathe again

_“The team is coming, you should come with them”_

_“Thanks for the information”_

The next one, he decided, would be Murasakibara, because he could text Tatsuya and it would reach the taller one

_“Tatsuya, I’m at the hospital, Tetsuya’s going to give birth! Tell your boyfriend”_

_“I feel like you have just use me, anyway, Atsushi says ‘going there’ and yes, I’m going with him”_   he chuckled at the message

Then he texted Aomine, as much as he hated him, he knew Tetsuya would want Aomine to know, he started typing but instead decided to text Momoi, he didn’t get alone with her that much either, but it was better than to text Aomine

_“You probably want to know this, Tetsuya’s going to give birth today, tell Ahomine about it”_

_“Oh my God, Tetsu-kun’s going to give birth!? (/◦Д◦)/ Telling Dai-chan right away and going at light speed to the hospital!”_  Somehow it was less than he expected

Okay, next was Kise, he wanted to avoid Kise’s reply as much as possible because they were long and unnecessary

 _“Okay, Tetsuya’s giving birth, came if you want to”_ at least he could save some...

 _“Of course I’m going! (/^   ͜^)/ I’ll be there in a second! (ᵒ○ᵒ) have you already told Aominecchi? I’m sure Kurokocchi...”_ He stopped reading after that, it was too long and he needed to keep going; Kise, on his side, was crying over just writing Aomine’s name, it didn’t matter, it was not going to show in the text

Then, who else needed to know? Right, Midorima, he almost forgot about the guy

 _“I don’t know if you knew but Tetsuya’s pregnant and is now giving birth, if you cared”_ he didn’t received a reply from him but he did from Takao

_“We knew and Shin-chan cares, but he won’t say it, we are going over there b(^ⱷᵒ)d”_

Okay, then last was Alex, but he decided on calling Alex instead, because he knew the blond would call him anyway

“Taiga?”

“Hello Alex, I called to tell you that Tetsuya just got into labour”

“Did you say Tatsuya or Tetsuya?” of course she would be half deaf

“Tetsuya, I said Tetsuya, my boyfriend not brother”

“Oh my god, really? You are about to be officially a dad! You are going to have a child before I do!” she said “Wait, that kind of depresses me... Never mind, I’m going over there right now!”

“You don’t even know at which hospital we are!” He almost shouted but didn’t

“Right, send me the address!” and then she hanged up, feeling frustrated by the conversation he send her the address

Just after that, Dr. Kato came out of the room and explained to Kagami that the way the baby was going to be born would be very weird and that they didn’t allow Kagami inside, thought they told him it was going to be through a kind of c-section but it wasn’t through the natural way c-sections went, it was too complexes for Kagami’s mind; the explanation was way too confusing so he limited himself to stay outside and wait, they had assured him it wasn’t going to take too long. As he waited he turned around and saw that the coach was entering the waiting room with all the team.

“Now, where’s Kuroko-kun?” she asked and Kagami looked toward the room

“They don’t let me in while he’s... giving birth...” he explained and he didn’t know what kind of face he was making, but they seemed to pity him with their expressions, he couldn’t blame them as he was at the very least worried.

“Where’s Tetsu-kun!?” a very loud voice was heard and soon after Aomine, Momoi and for an unknown reason Sakurai appeared

“I want, no, I must see Kurokocchi!” somehow, Kise managed to be even louder than Momoi

“I would recommend you to keep your voice down, Ryouta, this is a hospital after all” Akashi shut him up immediately “Also, you can’t see Tetsuya right now as you can see, not even Kagami is allowed in, I wonder if they’ll let his family in”

“Here you are! Kagami-kun, how’s everything going?” Kuroko’s grandmother appeared, and of course Kuroko’s mom and dad were with her

“I wish I knew, they say it wouldn’t take too long” Kagami was feeling stressed out by everything

“I’ll ask if they can tell us how it is going” said Rin and made Tomohisa accompany her

“Taiga, you look pale” at the same time Kuroko’s parents walked away, Himuro and Murasakibara entered also Alex followed them almost screaming

“My Taiga is growing and he’ll be a dad in...” she went silence when she saw Kagami’s face and how he glared at her

While Momoi said ‘you should do it now’ to Aomine and Kise made it more than obvious that he was avoiding even looking at Aomine, Midorima and Takao came and, as everyone by now expected, Takao seemed pregnant.

“I’ll just ask, are you pregnant?” Himuro said without hesitation, voicing every ones doubt, thought they were more than sure that he was; Takao smiled.

“Yeah, I am” he admitted

“We don’t even have to wonder who the father is...” Hyuuga commented

“Let’s make this clear, I am pregnant, so is Takao, Ryouta you look pregnant”

“I... am pregnant as well”

“Just to make it clear, I’m pregnant too” Himuro said and everyone looked at Murasakibara

“I don’t know if I should envy you or feel sorry for your ass” Izuki mentioned even thought Kiyoshi wasn’t that small either

“So the only one who’s left is Daiki, am I correct?”

“Actually...” Kise spoke feeling as he broke inside again “He got me pregnant”

“Oh, what a surprise... well, not that much” Akashi said and Midorima looked at him

“What’s surprising here is that YOU are pregnant” no one would discus that “Who is the father anyway?”

“Th-that w-would be m-me” Furihata tried to speak as a normal person and failed. Everyone who didn’t know already went silence.

“You must be kidding me” Takao was the first to react, probably speaking for Midorima as well

“We are not” Akashi spoke for both of them

“This is... a surprise indeed” Midorima said in shock

“It can’t be Akashicchi! How is it possible that he is topping you?” Kise almost shouted but then he remembered he was at the hospital

“I would prefer not to talk about this now, Ryouta, if possible, I would have never talking about it”

“I hadn’t even expected you to date a guy, Aka-chin” Murasakibara commented uninterested

“No one expected you dating at all” Aomine corrected him receiving a dead glare from Akashi

“Didn’t you always say you liked ‘big boobs’?” Takao asked Aomine changing the topic drastically “how did you end up with Kise?” he asked and regret it the moment he saw Kise’s face morph and showing all the pain he had been hiding and then running somewhere

“I’ll explain later” Aomine said and ran after Kise

“I think I said something I shouldn’t, but I’m not quite sure why or what” Takao admitted and was obviously trying to find someone who explained it to him

“Ki-chan and Dai-chan were together, but Dai-chan is a huge idiot and ran away, scared, when Ki-chan told him he was pregnant” Momoi did him the favour “Now, he is supposed to try to make up with him”

Kagami was ignoring the whole conversation, and was having trouble controlling his nerves, if it wasn’t because Kuroko’s family was there, especially Kuroko’s grandmother, to help him calm down, he would have gone right into a panic attack, and let’s say that Alex wasn’t being much help in the whole mess, she was teasing Kagami, not intentionally, but anyway. Everything was going perfectly, according to Kato, but how could he know if it was the first men birth ever? Thought, it was better to trust the doctor for the sake of Kagami’s mental state.

It had been two hours since Kuroko started to give birth, or however it was called in his case. Kagami was at the edge of entering the Zone with all the concentration he had at the moment, but now, he was not the only one more than a little worried. Momoi had started to move her hands nervously and Sakurai was doing his best at calming the girl down, Himuro was worried as well, but more for Kagami than Kuroko, Aomine and Kise hadn’t come back yet, and the whole team was suffering from anxiety; of course this was without counting Kuroko’s family, his mom was alternating from biting her fingers, and yes, fingers, not her nails, to scratching her neck; his dad could be easily confused by a wax statue and his grandmother had made her first priority to calm Kagami as much as possible, even thought, everyone knew that was just a distraction for herself.

Meanwhile Aomine was trying to talk to Kise. He had been trying for the last two hours, and the blond had been crying the whole time, as well as trying to stop crying. Aomine waited patiently on the other side of the door and attempted to talk, yet, every time he did, Kise would hit the door making him shut up. It was insane, but Aomine didn’t leave the door’s side; then, and finally, Kise could manage saying some words.

“Are you still there, Aominecchi?” Kise asked so softly Aomine almost missed it

“Yeah...” Aomine answered, and didn’t add anything else in fear Kise would start crying again

“I...” Kise started keeping his voice in a whisper thinking it would break if he spoke louder “I knew you would be here” that didn’t make much sense to Aomine but he let him continue “And I came, thinking maybe I could manage if you did or did not want to talk to me” he said slowly “but I can’t, it pained me the moment I saw you and after Takaocchi said that I just... I can’t take this” Kise felt the tears coming out again and stopped talking

“I get it, tell me when you think you are ready to listen to me, no matter the day, or the hour, just let me know” Aomine said gently “And if you... need help with anything call me, okay?” Aomine added with hesitation, he knew Kise wouldn’t ask for help, especially not his; however it was a way to let Kise know he was sorry for running away, or something along those lines

“Can you leave, Aominecchi?” Kise asked

“I can, but I won’t”

“Please Aominecchi, just leave” he begged

“I’ll leave under the condition that you go back there as well” Aomine told him “Else I won’t leave”

“I’ll go back, but I need a moment”

“I’ll come here again if you don’t go there in 30 minutes” Aomine said and left the door’s side, Kise stayed inside there in silence.

By the time he decided he could go back, there still were no notices from Kuroko, how long could it take? Was everything alright? It was useless to worry about things they couldn’t know, yet Kagami was obviously incapable of not thinking those things.

Another hour went by and still nothing, until twenty minutes later when the doctor came out, he walked to Kuroko’s parents and Kagami to happily announce the successful birth of the little girl, whom Kuroko had named Natsuki, of course he had discussed this with Kagami beforehand.

Minutes later, everyone was inside Kuroko’s room, he had the baby on his arms and was obviously not letting her go. He looked so tired and happy at the same time it was kind of cute, if you asked Kagami. Natsuki opened her eyes to revel that they were the same as Kuroko’s, big, blue and the most expressive part of her face, Kagami wondered how did a baby manage to have an inexpressive face, but he was seriously not complaining, he had the cutest daughter.

“Awww~, she is so cute! Just like Kurokocchi!” Kise shouted in a whisper, as weird as that may sound

While everyone else was commenting on the baby and everything, Kuroko was simply smiling looking at his daughter and his boyfriend. Then he looked at his family who seemed please and happy with everything, they were just happy for their son and their beautiful granddaughter.

Three days later Kuroko and Natsuki were released from the hospital and as arranged, from now on Kuroko would live with Kagami; they would leave Natsuki at Kuroko’s house when they went to school. The first three months Kuroko would stay at home with the baby, he had an agreement with the school for a way to avoid losing classes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taking into acout my cat, two different carrers in college and work... expect next chapter by saturday... also it going to be akafuri or something (probably just Akashi) as guestis asked for ;) sorry for keeping you waiting!


	41. Akashi's dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akashi's dad, that's all you need to know, really

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel so disapointed by this chapter...

**(The next day)**

“Enough, Seijuurou, when will you tell me why you transfer to Seirin ‘temporally’?” my father insisted once more; I think it’s time, after all, I already know where my mother is and I can go to her; in the worst case, Kouki’s parents have already approve and said they would provide help, and if needed, they would let me stay with them. They are still not comfortable with me staying on a hotel, as I had been doing for some time to be near Seirin.

“If you must know, my lover goes to that school and we are awaiting a child” I didn’t mention my lover is a man and that the pregnant one is me, but that comes later.

“Awaiting a child? How could you be so irresponsible!?” he asked angrily

“If you are reacting like that over the child I can’t imagine how you will react once I tell you who my lover is”

“I could care less! A child at you age, who cares who the mother is?” he was fuming

“There lays you mistake, my lover is male, there is no ‘mother’ in this relation” he stopped every movement

“You are with another man” I nodded, even thought he was thinking out loud “yet, you are expecting a child with him” I nodded once more “how is that possible?”

“Apparently I was part of an experiment before being born, this allowed me or my partner regarding of sex to get pregnant, of course, I wasn’t aware of this until it was already late, as to say, until I was already pregnant”

“You are pregnant” he repeated “pregnant, you are a disgrace for your family, how dare you be with a man and, even if it was out of your knowledge, get pregnant?” he asked trying to make me feel a little bit bad about the whole thing, I sighed

“Your reaction was just what I had expected” I said walking toward the exit

“What are you going to do now? There’s no where you can go”

“That’s not true I can go to mother” before I could continue, he interrupted me

“Your mother is dead, I have already told you”

“Of course you have told me, but did you really expect me to not try to find out the truth? I have already looked for her location and I know where she lives, anyway, I also have Kouki and friends to go to” I finished our conversation and got out the house, once outside, I texted Kouki

_“As expected, my father hadn’t approve of our relation or my condition”_

_“I’m sorry_ _L_ _I wish I could be with you, but a friend from the family is visiting us so I can’t go (my mom says so)”_

_“Don’t worry, I’ll go to my mother is some days”_

_“Good luck ;) *gives good luck kiss* tell me if you need anything”_ he’ll kill me some day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's so short! I promise, tomorrow I'll have a longer chapter, even if I must stay up all night and write the whole time no-stop! I will!


	42. Please Kise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kise's sisters want Kise to tell their parents and forgive Aomine, and Kise is just confused and scared and doesn't know what to do...  
> also known as the chapter were I get desperate by Kise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had this really big and important math exam which left me confused an scared and it inspired me to write this... (why do I have math if I want to become an English teacher?)

“You need to tell them” Yumikocchi said firmly “You know they’ll find out sooner or later, just tell them already”

“I can’t, I’m not ready” I explained and Miucchi rolled her eyes

“And when will you be ready? When you are about to deliver or when you have both in your arms?” Miucchi asked sarcastically “Do you really plan on telling them?”

“I do it’s just... they won’t like it” I told them

“Well, they will be shock but you can’t tell if they will or will not like it” Yumikocchi tried to comfort me with those words

“Don’t lie Yumiko, you know they won’t” Miucchi was always a realistic person “But that doesn’t mean they don’t deserve knowing”

“Exactly, and we’ll be here for you” added Yumikocchi

“And so will_” Yumikocchi interrupted Miucchi’s sentence

“Don’t say another word” she warned her “He’s not ready to hear that”

“What are you talking about?” I interrupted their little argument

“Nothing Ryou-chan” Yumikocchi said with a fake smile

“Come on, Yumiko, he needs to know as much as mom and dad need to know about his state” Miucchi kept fighting

“It’s not the same and you know that”

“Stop it, you either tell me what you’re talking about or you cut it out!” I screamed getting desperate

“It’s no_”

“Aomine-kun calls every day to know how you are and if you need anything!” Miucchi said as fast and loud as he could

“Oh, great, now you’ve gone and said it”

“Why didn’t you want me knowing that Aominecchi...” That’s when Miucchi’s words sank “Wait, Aominecchi is doing what!?” he didn’t tell me anything at the hospital...

“He’s been calling every day, sometimes even two or three times a day to know how you are and the babies and if you need anything” Miucchi told me and I looked at Yumikocchi for confirmation

“That’s right” she said “the firsts times we just ignored his calls or hanged up but he kept calling and at some point we just started telling him how everything was going” Yumikocchi explained

“And then, a week or so after the calls started he started coming here and giving us money for you once a week” I was shocked “He told us he had taken a part-time job for this sole reason”

“He did...” I couldn’t believe what I was hearing; Aominecchi is doing that for me, for us? But I thought he didn’t care... well, he did say he would help me at the hospital, but he was already doing it without telling me! What’s wrong with him, maybe if he had told me at that time I would have... not believe him... and cry... probably

“He still likes you, he’s just waiting for you to go to him” Miucchi said “And...” She added but made a dramatic pause “I think you should give him a second chance” she finished, I wish I could trust him again, but I’m too scared he will run away at the first unexpected thing that happens... some more weeks and I’ll try... he is helping after all, seems like he really regrets running away... this is too confusing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, next chapter will be up by Tuesday because I don't like this 'short chapters' I'm making (why can't they be longer!?) and I'm going back to Akashi ;)


	43. Mom's turn!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akashi goes to his mom, and some surprises!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still can't make long chaptes...

Three days after dealing with my father I went to look for my mother, it took me half an hour to reach her house, and once there I took a deep breath before ringing the bell, I hope this is not the wrong address; I’m worrying over nothing, it is obvious I have the right address. Some seconds passed and then the door was opened by a woman with my same colour of hair. At the moment she saw me her eyes filled with tears and she covered her mouth. She calmed herself and then asked

“A-are you S-Seijuurou?” I nodded and she was almost crying, again. I must guess she already knew it was me, yet had to ask to be completely certain.

“Does this mean you are Hanako?” She nodded hysterically “Then I am guessing you are my mother, right?”

“Yes! I can’t believe you are here, how_? No that doesn’t matter, come in, I have some guest but it doesn’t matter, my god, you are here!” she hugged me, I was surprised but returned her gestured; it was obvious she didn’t want to leave me...

I entered and followed her to the living-room, where her guest were, and I could say, I had a big surprised.

“Sei-kun?” Hanako’s guest were no other than Kouki and Aya-san

“Kouki?”

“Well, this really is unexpected” Aya-san said

“Wait, you know them?” she asked me “And you know my son?” and then she asked Kouki and Aya-san

“Son? I didn’t know you had a son! Why didn’t you tell me before?” Aya-san asked and Kouki was petrified

“Well, I wasn’t allowed to interact with him; it seemed pointless at the time...” she stopped on her words “evidently, now I am allow, aren’t I?”

“Not exactly, in my father’s eyes I have been a disgrace to the family, I came here in hope to receive your... support, we can say that” I explained

“A disgrace? We’ll talk about that later, I have to catch up with you, like, everything you did up till now!” she then looked to Aya-san and Kouki “And you may say anything you know as well” at this Kouki tensed, I was here to tell her ‘that’ after all...

“Okay, first you must know everything from when I was in Teiko, as that was published in some magazines” Hanako-san nodded “Then I went to...”

“Rakuzan, I know that, I know everything basket-related I followed you” that sounds a little like a stalker... but she is my mother, so I guess is kind of normal, right?

 “Then what don’t you know?”

“Your private life, obviously” I don’t think normal mothers know much about their teenage son’s private life...

“Like, school?”

“No, I know you have excellent grades” she said proudly “I want to know if, for example, you have a girlfriend” Aya-san almost laughed and Kouki almost had a heart attack

“Again, not exactly”

“You don’t exactly have a girlfriend, then what? Like a friend with benefits?” Hanako asked

“No, Hanako...” I started and she interrupted

“What’s this Hanako thing? I’m your mom call me that!” she pouted, is this really my mother?

“Okay, mom” she smiled “I told you my father thought I was a disgrace, this was because I have a boyfriend” silence was made for a few seconds

“A boyfriend... I see” she repeated “And, how is he?” she asked lively

“You don’t mind?”

“Of course I don’t, you are my son, do you really think that now, that I can finally speak to you I will turn my back on you just because you like another man? Don’t make me laugh, now tell me about him”

“I better introduce you to him, mom, this is Furihata Kouki, my boyfriend” I said and walked toward Kouki holding his hand

“Holy_ you are kidding me”

“No, this is real, Hanako, very real” Aya-san said with a little smirk

“You knew?” my mom asked and Aya-san nodded “Wow, this is so... so... just wow, I truly didn’t expect this, but Furihata-kun is a really good guy, so everything fine”

“That’s not all” I told her “I don’t know if you knew, but you were part of an experiment while being pregnant of me”

“I didn’t know...”

“It’s fine, apparently it was a secret” I said “What this experiment caused was that I gained the ability to get my partner pregnant regardless of gender or, in case I bottomed in a homosexual relation, for me to get pregnant”

“So you are saying one of you is pregnant” I nodded

“To be more specific, I am pregnant”

“You really don’t stop impressing me” my mom said “Like, you suddenly appeared; you are amazing at basketball and at school; then you have a boyfriend and are pregnant, which is highly impossible up to what I know; also you have this... this thing with your impressive aura...” does that even matter? I guess this is how some moms are, like, they are just amazed by whatever their kids do; this is... nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I keep writing this little things (thouht, thankfully this one's a bit longer) I should have another chapter (probably short too) by Friday!


	44. Kagami is worrying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagami is very proud of his daughter and he recieves a text that will make him freak out a little bit, thankfully Kuroko and Natsuki are there for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess, this is yet another short chapter, I could barely reach the 600 words...

It’s been a little over a week since this beautiful angel came to our lives, Tetsuya had started living with me and the school had allowed us to bring Natsuki with us some days, as long as she didn’t represent a distraction or bother for others; it’s true the school had let him stay at home but, in the end, Tetsuya didn’t want to stay home and obviously she didn’t, like literally, the first day we took her to school with us, Tetsuya was holding her and no one even notice them; one would expect Tetsuya to get a little more noticeable with a baby in his arms, but somehow Natsuki had to have as much presence as him. Now that I think of it, coach had actually yell at me for “leaving Tetsuya alone at home” and go practice instead, which was also something  unexpected.

Anyway, all in all, she’s easy to take care of, like, she mostly doesn’t cry unless she is hungry and when she is tired she falls asleep wherever she is. She is still too young to go around the place but she is not that _active_ , it’s more like she likes being in one place and watches everything around her.

For anyone not used to having a lacking-presence kind of person around it IS hard to take care of her, fortunately I’m almost used to it by now; and Kuroko’s parents are more than used as well as his grandmother...  I swear to god, I’m getting more use to invisible people around me than normal ones since now there are four people like that and not just one. A clear example of someone completely used to this is Tetsuya’s father; someday I’ll probably be like him...

Whatever, it’s not like I can’t deal with some jump-scares though the day, during every day of the week, I mean, I got used to the dog, right? How different could this be? Whichever is, we are managing just fine with her (and the dog, Tatsuya wouldn’t leave Nigou behind). I feel a buzz in my pocket and check to see that it was my phone vibrating, what else could it have been? I had a new message from my mom.

 _“Hello dear, you haven’t called us or even message us in a little more than two weeks, are you failing at school? Did something happen? Give us a call when you can, also, we are probably”_ the message was cut and I received another one in seconds _“going to visit you in... a month or something, as soon as your dad finishes his work and you know how he is, could be a week or two months, see you soon enough, I hope!”_ she had one of those old cell-phones so her messages had limited characters and when reached it split the message sending it one after the other... that’s not important here!

“Shit, I forgot to tell them about Natsuki”

“What was that Taiga-kun?” came Tetsuya’s voice from behind me and I showed him the texts “Well, we have some complications here”

“Complications? I would say we are in deep shit, Tetsuya, I haven’t even told them I’m dating you, or that you got pregnant, or that you are living with me, or that we have an amazing little princess with us, or_”

“Taiga-kun, calm down please” He shut me up and continue “It’s fine, We are going to solve that somehow when the time comes” his words calmed me and the little warm hand of my princess touching my face made me smiled down at her and forget about the future problems for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and since this is yet another short chapter, next chapter up in two days! or three... if I suddenly regain the ability to write chapters that are at least a thousand words...


	45. Green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takao's in class when it happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My brain decided that it was time for another baby :)

**(Time skip: 1 month)**

Practice had turned so boring, I couldn’t take part of it and I had to sit out alone; boring as hell. The only ‘good’ thing was that I could watch Shin-chan practice his shots to my heart content. Speaking of Shin-chan, he has been extremely overprotective and... Well... lets say I now understand why he didn’t like me following him around all the time. It get’s irritating.

No, I’m lying; I love him being all around me, thought it is weird and more than a bit awkward. And we even started to be a little more public with our relation. I’m not saying we suddenly started to make out in the middle of the corridor, but... well, me being pregnant it’s like a neon sign of our relationship.

Thought, it was me who told our teammates and friends, partially because sometimes I started fainting during practice which I also had to reduce, and that only lead to a lot of questions; and partially because I got too embarrassed to answer some of those questions, so obviously I told them. I had to. They accepted it quite easily, but I guess it’s normal since nothing that has to do with Shin-chan _is_ normal...

Whatever, the thing is, now my pregnancy is even more noticeable as I’m near the due date and Shin-chan get’s all worried I’m suddenly going to go into labour during practice or_

“Shin-chan!” I shouted, interrupting my own thoughts “It’s time!” Now, screaming that in the middle of class may not have been my greatest idea, but in my defence I couldn’t think

“Oh god...” the teacher gasped and everyone else went into panic mode except for Shin-chan, surprisingly “Okay, please, calm down it’s not your baby” the teacher told the other students “Midorima-kun_” she interrupted herself as she saw Shin-chan already calling an ambulance and walking toward me.

“It’s not that bad yet, is it?” Shin-chan asked me and I shook my head

“No, I’m fine” I said, though I felt kind of gross with my clothes being wet with I-don’t-know-what-kind-of-substance

In no time the ambulance was at the school, but apparently the labour was going faster than expected and I was feeling a bit of pain, okay, a lot of pain and at the moment the only thing I could do was blame Shin-chan for absolutely everything bad in the world and a little more, just in case... while he only keep repeating that everything was fine and everything was going to go well. Obviously my responses were mostly insults toward him and the doctors and the road and the dog I didn’t knew existed, but mostly toward him on how “You don’t fucking know how much this hurts, stupid piece of shit, shut up and try to fucking understand this is really painful son of a...” and so on...

No one can blame me, from what I had been told my mom was the same when giving birth to me, and I was present when she gave birth to my sister and she even shouted some insults I couldn’t understand with some mixed words cursing the bed or something...

Fortunately it didn’t last long, about twenty minutes after I entered the hospital my beautiful son was born, it was so ‘fast’ Shin-chan didn’t call anyone to tell them about the news, whatever, we can do that after I wake up... I feel so tired...

“Don’t fall asleep, stay awake...”I could vaguely hear the doctor saying, but I was just so tired... my eyes closed on their own.

“He’s losing blood, he needs a transfusion now!” someone else shouted.

Everything was so blurry and confusing; it felt like the room was spinning at a very high speed. Whatever, I didn’t feel much pain now, probably because of me losing consciousness but it would be fine... wouldn’t it? It was just out of tiredness, right? The room turned black and the noise mute in a matter of seconds.

Some kind of noise in the background disturbed my peaceful sleeping, it was so annoying, but then a wonderful soft laugh reached my ears and I shoot my eyes opened. There, right in front of me was Shin-chan with a cute little bulge on his arms; he was playing with his fingers and smiling while the little bulge laughed quietly. Some seconds pass before I realized the annoying noise came from all the other people in the room, that’s to say, my mom, dad and sister, Shin-chan’s mom, dad and sister, and Akashi with his boyfriend where there too.

“Shintarou, Kazunari has woken up” Akashi was the first one to notice I was no longer sleeping “glad to see you are alright” Akashi said before Momoka made everyone leave the room in a flash, Shin-can got closer letting me see a little more of the bulge  

“Hi, Shin-chan” I said in a much more harassed voice than I expected

“How are you feeling?” he asked

“All my muscles are numb and I’m thirsty, but fine” I was forcing my voice out “Now, can I have my baby or are you gonna keep it all to yourself?” I asked tiredly extending my arms

“I don’t know, he’s so cute and beautiful like you, I think I’ll keep him to myself” he hugged the baby a little more “Also, you are weak now, I don’t know if you remember but you collapse after giving birth, apparently you lose too much blood and fainted” Shin-chan explained and I obviously don’t remember that “It’s been about ten hours since then, the doctors were waiting to see if you woke up, thought they ensure me you were fine and out of danger” that sounds like a very long nap... whatever, I’m fine and everything alright

“Oh, come on Shin-chan, I want to see my little boy, you can’t deny me that, not after all I have evidently went through without knowing” he laughed a little but still sounding worry, and handed me the baby carefully, obviously

As soon as the baby was in my arms I smiled at him and try that useless talk one does expecting no response from the other side because obviously, he is a new born that doesn’t speak. Bright green eyes opened and the baby smiled widely revealing a toothless mouth and I couldn’t help my need to hug him as strongly as I could.

“So about the name...” Shin-chan started and I could feel the environment tensing

“I want it to be Hikari” I blurted out trying to stop whatever kind of discussion could be formed

“Are you sure? I mean, we can still name him_”

“I’m sure, it’s a wonderful name” it would be fair to explain we had some sort of argument while deciding for the name where Shin-chan wanted to name him Hikari and I wanted to name him Yuu... but I guess Hikari is better now that I really think about it.

Shin-chan smiled sweetly, and now I realize, he was right, everything was fine even if I had kind of insult him in every form I could think of while everything happened... it sort of made me happy; made me feel secure to have him by my and Hikari’s side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Midorima is "slighly" out of charecter... can I use "paternity hit him hard" as an excuse?   
> Also, I have organized my time table, so if everything goes as planed... next chapter should be appearing in three days :)


	46. Guess who's back?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> where the only charecter I truly hate that's not from KnB appears to give Himuro more headaches   
> also, Himuro has very messed up hormones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with more short chapters! why?

I walked through the school with my round belly, caressing it gently, doing sweet circles with the tip of my fingers and sighing happily whenever I would feel movement inside me, the proof it was alive and it was real. Beside me walked Atsushi, attentive at my every move and word in case I needed something; around the third month I started having cravings for the most weird stuff, though mostly sweets I sometimes would want something way to specific, yet Atsushi didn’t seem to mind going to get me anything I wanted and that made the situation even weirder; I was the one who would get him his sweets and now, it was the other way around! I chuckled; the look on the people faces was priceless.

I told Atsushi to go to his classroom because he would be late and that he didn’t have to worry, I had my most common craving right in my pocket after all. Reluctant, he kissed me on the lips and walked the other way telling me to be safe. He’s so caring, I totally didn’t see this coming (neither his attitude nor the pregnancy, but...)

“It... It wasn’t a lie, was it?” suddenly someone I quite don’t recognise says

“... Sorry? What?” I looked at him confused

“I mean... that time, when Akigawa said... wait, forget it, it can’t be that” I know what he is talking about now “But maybe you are eating too many sweets” he laugh and I now understand why Kuroko-kun got so angry when his weigh was mention

“Excuse me, what exactly are you implying?” I asked angrily

“No, nothing, I just thought you may care and...” he got nervous, he probably didn’t expect that

“Let me tell you something, you have no right to point out my weigh and laugh about it” I said, pointing a finger at his face

“No need to get like this, okay, you gotta accept you got f_”

“I dare you finish that sentence” I cut him off

“What, getting hormonal now?” why did that annoying voice seem so familiar? Right, Akigawa the annoying girl

“It’s to be expected, right?” I turned to her with a devilish smile “You’ll have to tolerate me for a while”

“Why hormona_” the guy tried to talk

“What, not denying it this time?” she asked

“Not denying wh_”

“Of course not, I mean, look at this” I said turning to the side so my stomach showed off even more and I put both hands over it “Isn’t it beautiful?”

“What is_”

“Right, because that’s totally normal, for all I know you could be faking it” she said

“Why would I? She started moving some weeks ago, come and touch to have proof, if you want” I told her as I stroke my stomach lovingly

“What move_”

“She? Then it’s a girl? Wait, that doesn’t matter!”

“Would you two tell me what the hell is going on!?” the guy couldn’t take being ignore any longer and exploded

“There’s no need to shout” I said and he looked desperate “You see that time, what she said was true, I am pregnant” I calmly clarified “now, we are running late, and you are in a worst situation with time”

“Hold on, are you serious?” he asked

“Why would I lie? It was a successful experiment done without anyone’s knowledge, that’s all you need to know, now shut up and let me go to class” God, this people are so annoying... or maybe I’m hormonal, who cares?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two important things: one, how many of you like free or haikyuu, or both? this is crucial, please tell me!  
> and two, since I'm back to short chapters, I'll update tomorrow :3


	47. Aomine's here!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Aomine is almost an angel, Kasamatsu had to appear and Kise is more insecure than anything else (though, he's also kind of impulsive here)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It... ended up being longer than expected...

I’ve been doing this lately, this thing where I stay after the end of classes sitting on my desk looking at nothing and just... not going home. It’s not that I don’t appreciate the effort Miucchi and Yumikocchi put for me to feel better, but I need some time to be completely alone thinking of nothing; maybe about the babies. It had come to the point where they are insisting every day on me telling mom and dad about this whole situation, and I’m not ready to confront them.

Miucchi had said, as she is studying psychology, that I’m scared for my future babies to be rejected again and for myself. Kind of like, I don’t want them to not be loved and I want to protect them so I just hide them from everything and everyone. I would have stop coming to school altogether if it wasn’t because Yumikocchi threaten me to tell mom and dad about it if I didn’t go, and thought, there had been some questions at the beginning I ignored everyone and all their questioning, with time they just stop caring.

The new and most recent problem was Aominecchi, he constantly came to my house to see me and if I needed anything or if the babies needed anything, which was mostly the same. The problem is I didn’t want to face him yet so every time he came I send one of my sisters and if they weren’t home I just waited till Aominecchi left or one of them arrived, usually the second one happened. He is so persistent and the fact that I still love him but can’t see his face without crying does complicate things a little bit.

“You know, I was starting to worry when you didn’t come out” A way-too-familiar voice said from the door of the classroom dissolving my thoughts. I blinked a few times, what was he doing here? “Don’t look at me like that, you used to bother me all day long and now I can’t come to check on you?”

“Kasamatsucchi-senpai?” I couldn’t help but ask “What...?”

“I told you, well, not really, Aomine somehow got my cell phone number and practically beg me to check on you and talk to you because you wouldn’t talk to him directly”

“Why does he keep doing that?”

“Maybe because he wants to talk to you; I don’t know, it’s just a guessing” I looked at him slightly irritated “No, but really, you should talk to him, he sounds desperate”

“I can’t just yet”

“Okay, do you want to talk about what happened? Or better question, why are you that... rounded?” I stopped myself from laughing at the awkward way he asked that and took a deep breath before answering, I could tell him, right? It could be like practicing before telling my parents.

“I’m pregnant” and I surprised myself with how proud it sounded

“You... what... did... does this... wait a second!” he shouted trying to put two words together “You are pregnant”

“With twins” I clarified as I nodded

“You are pregnant with twins... does this have to do with Aomine’s desperation?”

“More or less” he looked about to panic but somehow managed to collect himself before talking again

“I don’t know where this is going or if I should even try to help, but why don’t we go for some coffee, tea or whatever you can drink and talk about this and anything else you want to talk about” he said and paused “And maybe even explain how this happened” I let a small chuckle and nodded

We walked to a nearby café and the whole way there Kasamatsucchi-senpai seemed kind of troubled about my state or I don’t know, something on him just looked off. Like something could just go wrong at any second. We sat down and he relaxed a bit. The silence was killing me so I started talking.

“There was an experiment done and the result was 6 men able to get pregnant, me being one of them”

“What does Aomine_” I cut him off

“He’s the... uhm... other father and” I sighed “The day I told him I was pregnant he didn’t take it well and run away, later he tried to apologise, but I was already feeling like shit and didn’t want to see him even less talk with him, I just thought he didn’t like me anymore or that he never actually liked me”

“I can assure you by the way he speaks that he does not only like you, he is in love, very deeply in love with you”

“People keep telling me that, but I can’t help but be insecure about it, he ran away once, what would stop him from running away again?”

“Nothing, there’s absolutely nothing that will guarantee you that he won’t, you will have to trust him or some shit like that, I’m not the best option to talk about romances and their problems” something caught his eyes behind me and he stood “I really don’t understand you problem, you love him, he loves you, get back together, that would be the logic” he smiled and started walking out “But as I said, I don’t understand” once he left I saw why he left, standing at the entrance was Aominecchi with a pained expression

“I...” he started as he walked toward me “I would like to talk, please?” I was mute, couldn’t pronounce a word and I’m sure that if I did I would cry, just because “Please, just a minute” he really did sound desperate, I nodded. Taking a deep breath and relaxing a little I looked forward

“Sit” Almost trembling it was easier to speak with small and short words

“I... I know I’ve said this a hundred times, but you only heard it once, I’m sorry” he started “I shouldn’t have run away, I was scared and thought you would be better off alone, that I would only be a bother as I can’t do anything right” he sighed “I did wrong, I want you to forgive me, to let me be part of your and their lives, I know you wouldn’t want to get back together but I promise I will do anything I can so you can trust me again, so that we can actually be together again” I stayed in silence and nodded, almost automatically, it’s not that I didn’t listen, I did and I’m... confused with myself.

“Aominecchi, are your parents at your house?” I had a sudden idea, it was... crazy, maybe it even lack reason but...

“No, they are out on a trip to one-of-those-places-no-one-ever-heard-about and will be back some-day-this-year, probably”

“I know this may be selfish, or awkward or whatever” I started, feeling more comfortable with him than what I would have let myself believe “Can I stay with you? Just until I can tell my parents about... well, this” he nodded and the shook his head

“You can stay, but how is it that your parents don’t know?”

“I may or may not stay all the time in my room when they are at home, which isn’t that often, and I may have or may have not seen them for the last time like two months ago” I answered feeling a little shy

“I can’t believe you” he said and smiled sweetly at me; maybe, just maybe, we could return to what it used to be...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'll have to start thinking I'll write short chapters to write slighly longer ones... whatever, I have lots of free time so... yes, I'll try to finish for tomorrow :) (maybe something with Akashi...)


	48. True evil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected-totally-expected character returns to create drama or something, and to argue...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoy torturing the charecters...

Ever since my son returned to me, as to say I have no idea how he knew about my existence or how he found me, but I’m glad he did, he had been living with me. That stupid man had kicked him out or something and obviously I was more than eager to receive him with open arms.  Also, me house is relatively close the Seirin which appears to be his school at the time being.

I had also discovered, the very same day he appeared at my door, that he has a boyfriend, who happens to be my friend’s son, and that he was pregnant; kids these days sure move fast, though I’m sure they didn’t expect that to happen. Well, He doesn’t want to tell me since when they had been together, but Kouki-kun is much more reliable for answers, no matter what I ask his body language is so open I can guess the answer!

An incessant knocking my recalling of events and I didn’t even get to the plan I have to get Kouki to tell me more details! I’ve been trying to ignore the damn door, however, whoever is on the other side is pretty persistent, to the point where I had to actually stand up and see who was bothering me, I mean, calling at the door.

“I’m...” I started as I opened the door, but as soon as I saw the man standing on the other side, I changed my mind, it was Kaminari after all “No, forget it, I regret opening the door, good afternoon” with that I tried to close the door quickly.

“Don’t you dare close the door on my face!” he shouted

“This is my house; I’ll do as I want” I replayed childishly

“That’s no way to treat anybody” his angry voice rang inside my ears and was infuriating me

“As if you are one to talk, telling your own son he’s a disgrace” I raised my voice a little

“Because he is! I’m actually planning on taking you to court because you stole him from me!”

“Shut up!” I couldn’t take it anymore, I wasn’t known for being patient “for once, he is not an object he is our son, he is a person who feels and thinks, he came here because you didn’t approve of him or whatever!” I shouted at him as I slammed the door shut, then opened it again “Also, and not like it matters but, by the time everything is settle, he’ll be eighteen probably, you will hold no power over him” I laughed feeling calmer “well, you don’t really have power over him now, do you?”

What happened next was... I first register the sound, loud and seeming almost done over my ear, then my red hair flying everywhere and finally the pain on the right side of my face; he had slapped me, quite hard, he may have as well punched me I doubt it would have hurt much more than this. The place that had been hit burned and I tasted iron in my mouth, my lip had probably been cut and I was more than certain that my cheek was red and swollen already; at least it felt like it. My right feet moved in the direction of the hit as to prevent me from falling, and I tried to steady myself as quick as it was possible.

“Mom?” Sei had walked into the room; I turned to look at him and he seemed worried “What’s going on”

“Seijuurou, you will come back with me” Kaminari had stated and before I could say something Sei beat me to it

“You know that’s not going to happen, why bother trying?” He had calmed himself, but still I could sense he was irritated by the other man.

“It was not a question” Kaminari said “You are coming with me, like it or not and you will start with intensive training to get that down”

“ _That_ , as you had put it, is my baby and it won’t ‘go down’ as you please; what’s more, I won’t go anywhere with you” he sounded rather stubborn by the end

“There cannot be a baby, come with me” it was an order, however, something told me Seijuurou didn’t plan on following it, maybe it was the fact that he turned around and walked away into the room that was now his... “Come back here, I won’t let you_” he started shouting and getting inside my house even more

“You stop right there, get out!” I yelled

“I won’t_”

“Get out or I’ll call the police” I stated firmly

“This does not end here, you heard me, I will come back with a lawyer, I have the right to take him back!” he shouted as he walked outside of the house

“Yeah, for sure, bring it! I’m sure they will love to hear what happened today, you brute!” yelling, I slammed the door close feeling furious.

I just hope this hadn’t affected the baby at all...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> but! don't worry, the baby is fine, I promise! (at least for now) anyway, I've been writing and I want, need, next chapter to be longer (it involves Kise and Aomine) so... I'll try to finish it by tomorrow (I like when thing go fast) but if I can't, then by monday at the most!


	49. Life gave you lemons and someone squeezed them in your eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aomine and Kise are living happily (more or less) in this relationship where 'I love you and you love me but we are not back together' and then...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's a long title for a chapter...

It’s been over two weeks since Kise came to live in my house, and everything has more or less return to normal; to what it used to be. Well, except that there is no sex, no kisses, and no romance in general, but at least we talk now and he lets me sleep in the bed with him. Though, he says it’s because he needs to hug something and a pillow won’t do, that he needs the human warmth to sleep more comfortable; I’m sure as hell not complaining.

Anyway, most of our days are just waking up in each other arms, breakfast together, go to our respective schools, Kise came back and I went to work (I’m a pizza delivery boy, and I must admit I was surprised when they actually hired me), then I came back and he would talk to me (and this is quite the achievement) about everything that had happened to him during the day, he had told me once that he had stopped modelling for the time being (for obvious reasons) and that he had spoken with his agent to make sure no-one heard a thing about it, and that he would probably return once he could and wanted.   , we had dinner and then cuddle in my bed (even if it was cramped, he wouldn’t let me go)

I like putting my arms around him, and massaging his back when he feels pain, gently putting my hand over his belly trying to catch the babies kicking or moving since they do that a lot lately; and it’s to be expected, Kise is almost due date! I just wish we could be together again. I mean, I’m glad he let me in his life again and that I will be able to see the babies and take care of them, yet... I can’t help but to want more. I want Kise to love and trust me once more.

Wait, he does trust me a bit more now and from time to time he does talk to me about things he is scared about and what he is anxious about and all that; he also forces me to get all his craving though I doubt that has anything to do with trust.

Another thing I found myself repeating to him, and surprisingly I’m allowed to do so, is that he should tell his parents, like in the next few days. The babies are almost out to the world and what is he going to do then? Keep the babies a secret? My parents will return eventually, or at least they told me they would. However, no matter how many times I repeat it, he gives me the same answer each and every time ‘I’m not ready’, and what could I do? Force him? I’m trying not to be an asshole for once and I think that wouldn’t be nice...

I looked down; Kise was comfortably sleeping with his head on my stomach and hugging me with both arms. I smiled at the sight but I needed to get up as much as it pained me disturbing his sleep because of someone’s knocking at the door.

“Kise, I need to get up” I told him softly and he tighten his embraced

“No...” he groaned “Stay, stay” he repeated

“Someone’s at the door” I tried reasoning

“I don’t want you to get up...” his sleepy voice was so cute, and all this was making me really consider not getting up

“I’ll be back soon, I promise, just let me tell whoever is there to go away”

“Fine, but I want ice-cream later” he demanded

“Yes, yes, chocolate ice-cream for you later” I patted his head looking at the radiant smile he got at the promise of ice-cream, and got up to open the door. However, before I could even reach the door a loud yell came from the outside.

“Ryouta!” a man yell “We know you are there, come out this instant!” I was slightly taken aback, and cautiously I opened the door.

“Would you mind the yelling? He’s sleeping” I said as I instantly recognize the man as Riki, Kise’s dad, and the women must be Ai, his mom, thought I never seen her before so I could be wrong.

“He should get up” though, no longer yelling he still was using a rather loud tone “What’s this, leaving the house without a notice, bothering you with_”

“Wait there, he’s not a bother” I clarified “He is here just to gain the courage to tell both of you something” the face in both of them told me they wouldn’t like it, and in Kise’s condition better not stress him up “Listen, he’s not ready yet, and right now you would only cause problems”

“If you are expecting us to leave, think again, we are not going anywhere without Ryouta” I’m starting to wonder what his mom is doing here if she won’t talk

“He is rather delicate right now and very susceptible, meaning, if you want to talk to him you must be calm and comprehensive” I can’t believe I’m the one saying this things, remember me, who was the jerk running away?

“Delicate? Whatever you mean, you can’t stop me from taking my son back” he insisted “You are nothing but his friend and should not interfere in this, yet, don’t misunderstand us, we are not angry with you so let us in” obviously they are way too stubborn and I had to hold myself back from slamming the door on their faces.

“Let me talk to him, I’ll be right back” I told them, defeated by all this.

Then, two things happened at the same time: Kise’s parent entered the house and pushed me to the side, and Kise walked out of the room wearing boxers and an oversize t-shirt. After that came the shock, from both sides and Kise looked about to cry so I walked up to him and pulled him on an embrace at which he nuzzled, hiding his face in my neck.

“Ryouta...” his mom spoke for the first time since she arrived “What... what happened to you? Your stomach is...” at his mom’s question he clenched his hands harder at the front of my shirt and got as close as he could.

“What the heck is going on here, Ryouta!?” loud is, apparently, the only way this man can speak and Kise was not appreciating it

“Please, sir, calm down” I told him as I stroke Kise’s back trying to relax him “Como here Kise, sit” I guided him to a near-by chair and made him sit down

“You are telling me to calm down when he... he has... he ruined his imaged! What the heck did you eat to get that fat!? Why did you run away!? What’s that you have to tell us!? Como on, be a man and say it! We didn’t raise you to be like this... clinging to another man for comfort!” Kise flinch at every word and I could sense he was crying even if I couldn’t see it “You are a model, Ryouta, you should worry about your figure more! About your image! What would everyone think? What would they say if they saw you being... this... disgusting _thing_? Do you think this is the right way to pay us for everything we did for you!? We gave you everything and yet you_” suddenly Kise stood up and glare at his parents

“Oh, shut up, will you!?” He shouted interrupting his dad

“How dare you_?” his dad tried to say, yet was once again interrupted

“Just, shut up!” Kise kept shouting and I don’t believe this is healthy “You know nothing, nothing at all! It’s hard enough as it is I don’t need you pointing out every single thing I do wrong or whatever the fuck you want to call it because I don’t give a damn! You did nothing for me but that, all you ever do when you are home is tell me in detail what I did wrong, and that’s you because I’m lucky if mom is even _ever_ home!” He breathed heavily before continuing “And of course you didn’t raise me like this, you didn’t even rise me at all, Yumikocchi and Miucchi were always there for me; _they_ raised me, not you, and obviously not mom” tears fell from his eyes but he wasn’t stopping anytime soon and I had to do something before this turn bad, well, worst

“Kise, please, calm down, I know you are angry but this is no good” I intended to reason with him and he seemed to agree with me as he turn his head to look at me and breathe

“Really, that’s what you think? Then tell me, who gave you every think you asked for? Because I’m sure it wasn’t either Miu or Yumiko” and his father had to talk, of course

“You may have given me thousands of toys and useless shit, but I could have lived without those things, having them or not didn’t make a difference at all in my life! The ones I had dinner with had been them, they had been the ones comforting me when I had nightmares, they had been the ones playing with me, and they worried when I didn’t come out of the room! But how can I blame either of you, you are never home to know such a thing! They console me when my heart was broken and when they found out I was pregnant they supported me! In a little more than a month you’ll be grandparents and you didn’t find out even when I was living with you!”

“Pregnant?” this woman sure speaks little to nothing, shit, couldn’t she defend her son?

“Yes, pregnant, you wanna know why? Because I had sex with him” he pointed at me and believe me, I never felt truly awkward and so out of place in my life before this moment “and it just so happened that we were both part of an illegal-or-whatever experiment and it happened”

“How could you? How could you do those things with another man!? I won’t allow this to keep going, you’ll abort even if I have to be the one causing the miscarriage!” those words frightened Kise that put both his hands around his belly protectively

“You... YOU  MURDERER! I WON’T LET YOU HURT THEM! I WON’T... won’t... I_” Slowly he started to pass out

“Shit, Kise!” I shouted and caught him just in time before he could hurt himself or the babies

“What has just...” his mom looked tired but a little worried as well his dad was just fuming and seem like he didn’t notice Kise’s state

“Both of you listen!” I spoke loudly so they would pay attention “Did you came by car, if so, take him to the hospital, if not, call a fucking ambulance; I told you he was delicate, damn it!” This had turn extremely horrible

“Car... bring him...” His mom said and hurried outside dragging her husband by the arm I followed close behind carrying Kise as carefully as I could, which was difficult as hell.

I gave some directions and we got to the hospital in no time with his mom driving, his dad still not catching up to anything, yet I forgot about him for the moment. Once in the hospital I asked for Kise’s doctor and he was quickly brought in and checked, leaving his parents and me waiting outside.

“I’m sorry” her mom suddenly said which surprised me “I... I should have stopped him... I should have done something to prevent this, I should have notice... I should have done so many things differently... I just thought_” she cut herself of “I don’t know, it doesn’t matter, this... this is my fault” I was speechless, but knew I had to say something

“It’s not”

“What?” she asked

“It’s not your fault, I didn’t stopped them either and I was there too, I... ran away when he told me and hurt him as well” I said as calmly as I could yet angry with myself “things could have been different, but the past can’t be changed, so I’m trying to fix things up now, you can do the same” I told her before adding “He’ll be more than happy to know you want to help him” and smiled softly thinking of the bliss he’ll have now that her mom wanted to spend more time with him

“Mr. and Mrs. Kise, Aomine-kun...” The doctor came out of Kise’s room and talked to us; Kise’s dad still out of it, His mom and I turned and walked toward him “He... he’s fine but was under a lot of stress” there’s always a but “however,” it’s the fucking same as a but “we don’t know for sure when he’ll wake up... and in his condition, if he doesn’t wake up soon we’ll have to practice a c-section to take the babies out, it would be dangerous for him and them otherwise”

“Just...” I started “Just tell me they’ll survive” I was nearly crying and I didn’t even care

“The thing is, they’ll be premature and with him being a man and them being twins... I can’t be sure of that, however I will try my best to save them” he said before excusing himself to go back to Kise’s room and adding “you’ll be able to visit him tomorrow”

And I lost it; I just fell to the ground on my knees and cry not giving a damn about how others were looking at me. Then I felt a small hand on my back and when I looked I saw it was Kise’s mom rubbing it gently trying to console me, but I could see in her eyes, she was crying on the inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like most of you will hate me... whatever, it depends on you when next chapter will be up, do you want it tomorrow or by friday?


	50. And he cries, a lot

I don’t even remember how that night went, I just now I was sitting on a plastic and uncomfortable chair long enough for my legs to go numb waiting for the visiting hours to start. I remember staring blankly at the wall, honestly, there could be anything there and I would just stare at the air right in between me and whatever there was, I didn’t car and I wasn’t looking at it as to know and be sure of what was I staring at.

I could easily pass as a zombie or one of the patients.

When I finally was able to go inside the room Kise was kept, I cried, I thought I had no more tears but seeing him so helpless, so... dead, I just couldn’t handle it and cried. He was just laying there, with his beautiful eyes closed and looking tired even if he was asleep –I don’t want to use de word unconscious– and I just, if I hadn’t leave him when he told me, maybe this wouldn’t have happened; if I had return earlier, if I had been with him from the start if I had stopped his father, if I had just kept them outside... he would be here, probably, awake and demanding his chocolate ice-cream.

We would be at my house, in bed cuddling and he would complain about back pains and how much he needed a massage. We would be laughing and talking and eating and I would be trying to win him over and be sure to never let him go; now I can’t even try to do that, I can’t be sure I won’t have to let him go.

I grabbed one of his hands gently caressing it and just cry because I couldn’t do anything for him right now; I felt useless and impotent.

“Please, I need you Kise, I need you and the twins, please don’t leave me...”


	51. It's perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ogiwara meets Natsuki and faces Kagami's and Kuroko's life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just thought you needed a break from all the drama

It was another normal day for me, but, it’s like I keep forgetting to do something, I’m not too sure what but... my thoughts couldn’t go much longer as my phone started ringing. I answered it even if I didn’t know who it was.

“Hello? Who’s this?” I said quickly

“Hi, I’m Kagami_” I interrupted before he could continue

“Kagami? Oh! Kuroko’s boyfriend, right? Are you with him?”

“Yes_” and then someone else interrupted him

“Hello, Ogiwara-kun” Kuroko’s voice came from the other side

“Kuroko! I keep forgetting to visit you... do you mind if I go now?” I asked

“Please come” at this point it seemed Kagami gave up trying to speak “I want you to meet Natsuki”

“Who is Natsuki?” I asked confused

“She’s my daughter” I gasped, the baby! “Will you come?”

“Wait, yes, of course” I said frenetically “When was she born? No, where are you?”

“I live with Taiga-kun” he commented and told me the address

“I’m on my way” I said and hanged up

I changed clothes as fast as I could and stepped out shouting that I would be going to a friend’s house and would come back later to my mom. I can’t believe their baby was born! I mean, it was meant to happen, but it’s so sudden. Taking the train I reached Kagami and Kuroko’s place in no time. I wonder how she looks like; does she have Kuroko’s or Kagami’s hair? No, I can’t know that just yet, can I? What a fool, but the eyes, yes, I wonder what colour eyes she has... It’s a girl!? Why hadn’t I grasp that detail before? Maybe I should bring a gift with me? Ah... too late now, shit, well, next time for sure!

I waited outside the door, not too sure if I should knock or call them, maybe the baby was sleeping and I interrupted her sleeping time, or they could be busy changing her and... Suddenly the door opened on its own and Kuroko appeared behind it.

“Oh, Ogiwara-kun, perfect timing, Natsuki just woke up, I was going to buy more diapers now, come in, I’ll be back in a minute” he said and I entered as he exited and closed the door, I walked into de apartment.

Isn’t it awkward for me to stay with my friend’s boyfriend and daughter while he’s out? Though Nigou is also there... now I feel nervous. What if he doesn’t like me... no wait, we’ve talk last time I was here... how didn’t I remembered that until now!? I think I’m panicking, shit.

“Oh, Ogiwara, hi” he said as he finished feeding a tiny baby girl that was comfortably resting on one of his arms, she’s so damn cute! “Natsuki, say hi to Ogiwara” he told her in a sweet paternal voice, like, that voice everyone uses around little kids, just more affectionate

“Hi there sweetie” I did that same voice, the normal version “You are so cute and tiny and have your m_d_... how... which... which one is it?” I didn’t even know how to ask this!

“Tetsuya said he wouldn’t mind being called mom, because technically he did give birth to her, so...” I’m not completely certain on how to understand that, but I’m glad and totally not asking again!

“Great!” I exclaimed “She has his eyes” I told Kagami and he smiled at the baby fondly

“I’m back!” We could hear Kuroko’s voice as he entered the place with 4 bags filled with packs of diapers, do babies need that much? At the sight of Kuroko, the little baby threw her arms up and started moving trying to get to him

“Yes, yes, I got it, here Tetsuya, give me the bags and take Natsuki” he was still smiling as he took the bags and Natsuki clung onto Kuroko with her small hands smashing without force over his face.

It was as if they had been doing this for years and not just a couple of months. Like the portrayed of the ‘perfect’ family, perfectly weird family... but perfect either way. And they seemed so happy and content and bliss with how things turned out, like it didn’t matter that they were high-schooler, as if their whole world had been completed only when she arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, I just had too :) well, I have half of next chapter ready so... it'll be ready either for tomorrow or the day after (and it's about Kise)


	52. They are trying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone goes to see Kise at the hospital... well, most do, but Momoi fears more for Aomine's health that Kise's...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back drama!

A week had passed since Kise passed out and they were running out of time with the twins. If Kise didn’t wake up in a few hours, they would prepare him for the c-section by the end of the day. Needless is to say that Aomine was practically having a panic attack by now, but at least he wasn’t alone, Kise’s mom had kept him company every day; though, we can’t said the same about Kise’s dad. In fact, during this week Ai and Riki got into an extremely aggressive argument which, and against everyone’s belief was mostly led by Ai who just wouldn’t let her son get that kind of treat ever again. All in all, it resulted in them signing a divorce contract which Ai hopped wouldn’t put more stress on Kise.

After all that had passed, Kise’s sisters came by every now and then, meaning, every day, every time they could, but Aomine and Ai stayed all the time they were allowed in there, and when not, they went home, eat, showered and went back; the word rest having been deleted from their vocabulary. Some friends came over as well, such as Kasamatsu, Kuroko (who came with Kagami and Natsuki); more of his teammates, Akashi (which cause great shock to Aomine) and Momoi, the latest one also came to check on Aomine and be sure he hadn’t die yet. There was this one day that Midorima came with Takao and Hikari, yet Midorima claimed they only came to the hospital to check something on Hikari’s health.

The hours ticked by and both Aomine and Ai grew impatient, why couldn’t Kise just woke up and make everything safer? He was not only risking his children lives and his own, but Aomine’s mental state and Ai’s emotional stability. Then it came THE hour.

“We can’t wait any longer” the doctor had said “If we do, we expose them to a great danger and I can’t guarantee that I’ll be able to save them”

“You can’t guarantee that now either” Aomine said irritated

“No, but there’s a better chance” he explained “We need for the mother to sign this authorisation” he said as he handed some papers to Ai

“I...” Ai read them over and hesitated before signing them; though she wasn’t sure it was the best option, however, it seemed like there was no other option.

The doctor head back and started preparing Kise with some nurses’ help. They couldn’t be with Kise while all of this happened and having reach this point Ai decided she was no longer emotionally or mentally stable enough to support herself and Aomine, she called Yumiko and Miu for help and they accepted and run to the place immediately. Once there, they decided to call Momoi as they doubt they could console their mother and Aomine (with whom they were still a little angry) and of course Momoi had to bring Sakurai with her, because apparently they were on a date and did not appreciate the interruption, but would help only because they were friends and Aomine needed them.

The long hours of waiting were consuming them, Momoi talked non-stop to Aomine, but he simply ignored her; half because he wanted to and half because he couldn’t concentrate in anything that wasn’t Kise and his babies. All his thoughts run and run over different scenarios of what could happen; everything could turn right, or a baby could die, or both, or Kise, or Kise and a baby, or Kise and both babies. And he wouldn’t lie, any of those options terrified him, even the one where no-one died; because, what if they babies didn’t like him? Or if Kise went back to hating him and avoiding him, what if Ai decided he was not good enough for Kise and/or the babies? He doubted he could survive if anything like that happened.

“Dai-chan, Dai-chan! For all gods... Daiki!” Momoi shouted into his ear

“What!?” Aomine was tensed

“Calm down!” she kept he voice loud but was not screaming anymore “everything will be alright, but you need to calm down” she told him “no good comes from all the stress you are generating, I can almost see the intense focus coming off your eyes, seriously, no matter how much you stare at the door nothing will be quicker and you won’t suddenly gain the ability to see through things”

“I... I just... I want_” Aomine couldn’t form a complete sentence

“I know, you can’t help worrying, and you want everything to turn fine, and it will, just calm down” Momoi repeated as she turned her head toward a trembling awkward Sakurai that didn’t know where to hide “And you should calm down too, they’ll think you put a bomb somewhere or something like that” at this Aomine let a small chuckle escape, he was glad Momoi was here.

Momoi kept talking, blabbing about this and that, Aomine listened to her talking about nonsense and useless things, yet as the hours went by, Aomine paid less and less attention to the words she said. And when the whole day had passed, Aomine was even more tensed that before, all his worries falling onto him. At some point Momoi had to leave and Sakurai went with her, however, Aomine was too far gone inside his mind and fears to mind or even notice their absents.

A small movement of the door got every nerve of Aomine activated and he was so alarmed it was scary. Nothing happened. An hour more passed and still nothing, Aomine fight the sleep as much as he could, and the constant voice in his head reciting all his uncertainties did help with that. Six more hours had to pass before they had any kind of news. A doctor, way too clean to have been part of the operation came out of the room, his face impossible to read. He saw them and walked toward them.

“Kise-kun is... he is fine, he survived and is stable, though still unconscious” one less worry for the four of them “the babies on the other hand...” he made a paused “they are alive, for now, we are doing our best to keep it that way, yet, they are too young and not completely formed” their surrounding started to fade “the boy in particular is too unstable and I find it hard for him to survive, the girl has more chances, however it’s hardly impossible for either of them to survive” he looked down “I’m sorry, I’ll inform you of any changes”

Aomine fell to the floor as his legs gave up, while Ai stayed still where she was, processing what she just heard and letting tears fall from her eyes. Aomine’s mind wasn’t responding so he couldn’t notice he was crying as well, they couldn’t comprehend what was happening, they couldn’t believe it, they didn’t want to believe... the babies... they had to survive. Kise had endured the whole process, but his mind wouldn’t be able to cope with losing one o both of his babies. It couldn’t, it wouldn’t happen, but here they where, waiting to hear the good or bad news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In your opinion, should the babies survive? anyway, if I'm in a good mood I'll updae tomorrow, if I'm too tired in two days... most probably tomorrow


	53. So they've arrived

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagami's parents arrive and meet Kuroko and Natsuki, obviously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was in need of this, I think, I exagerated a little bit...

**(Time skip: 2 weeks)**

We got used to waking up in the middle of the night to take care of Natsuki as she would wake up for one reason or the other; though, that was no longer the case we still had the habit of getting up randomly during the night; it’s been a few days already since Natsuki started sleeping the whole night, or for about 7 hours. Instead, it was Taiga-kun’s phone that had been buzzing all night and even into the morning, we just couldn’t bother on answering it as Natsuki is more important and we are too tired for anything else; seriously, first night sleeping continuously. After all, if it was something truly important they will keep calling into an hour we are physically and mentally capable of answering the phone. Or they may end up coming to Taiga-kun’s_ no, sorry our apartment as the knocking on the door seems to indicate...

“Taiga-kun... go open the door” I told him as we had gotten into bed a few minutes before (or maybe about 6 hours, I don’t know) only and I didn’t feel like moving

“Let them knock, I don’t care” he groaned and I sighed

At the same time Natsuki started crying and after checking that it was eight in the morning (never mind that it was a Saturday) I decided to get up, change Natsuki and walked to the door, with a wide awake Natsuki in my arms. I opened the door and I didn’t know who the man and woman standing on the other side were.

“Oh my_! I didn’t expect the door to open on its own!” The woman said surprised in English, I wish I understood

“I don’t remember it ever doing that... maybe it’s something new Taiga installed” the Man said also in English and attempted to walk inside while I was still in front of them so I had to say something

“Em... excuse me, who are you?” a gasp and a loud pitch scream, the first from the woman and the second from the man

“Th-that question should be done by us!” the woman recovered first

“I would appreciate if you didn’t shout, I’m Kuroko Tetsuya, I’m living here” I said, Natsuki didn’t like when people around her shouted, and I didn’t like it either

“Living here? What? I’m Kagami Nanami and_” I cut her as I realized who they where, not that it was hard with the name and the physical resemblance, I mean, the man’s general apearence... 

“Ah, you are Taiga-kun’s parents, right? Come inside, we have a lot to talk about” I told them and moved to the side so they could entered, after they did I closed the door and walked to the couch

“So... Kuroko-kun, what was that about you living here?” Mrs. Kagami asked

“Yes, well, since Natsuki was born we agreed that it would be easier living together and_” I explained but was interrupted

“Who’s Natsuki?” Mr. Kagami asked

“Natsuki is the baby in my arms...” they obviously hadn’t notice her, well, she is quiet... they almost screamed again, but a pair of hands appeared from behind and cover their mouths “Ah, Taiga-kun, good morning”

“Morning, your bed-hair is as bad as usual” he said and I smiled, then he looked at his parents “Hello, mom, dad; Natsuki doesn’t like loud noises, keep it down” he explained

“Dear, it’s been so long! What had happen?” Mrs. Kagami stood up and looked directly at Taiga-kun

“Calm down mom, sit, we’ll talk now” he sighed and sat down next to me, Natsuki extended her little arms toward him and he gladly took her in his arms

“Okay, what happened, why couldn’t you answer your damn phone? I’m guessing it was because of her, but” Mr. Kagami asked

“Eh... not really, we just were too tired to get up and answer it...” He sighed and looked down at Natsuki once more

“Why aren’t I surprised?” Mrs. Kagami asked “Whatever, who is the baby and why is he here, that’s more important”

“She is Natsuki_” Kagami started yet was interrupted

“We know her name, but why is she here?” Mr. Kagami asked

“I was going there, damn it, don’t interrupt so I can say everything together” Kagami complained “She’s Natsuki and she’s my daughter, if you dare say anything I’m not continuing” he warned his mother that seem about to say something but shut her mouth quickly “Actually, she is our daughter, this here is Kuroko Tetsuya and he is my boyfriend; and before you ask, he was part of a weird experiment and could get pregnant, we didn’t know that so it kinda just happened” He finished and both his parents were shocked, to say the least

“Now, that’s a lot of news” Mr. Kagami spoke first “You have a boyfriend, which by itself is quite surprising, he is living with you and you have a daughter”

“Grandma...” Mrs. Kagami suddenly said “I’m a grandma!” she exclaimed “wow, dear, that’s like, the best welcome gift you could give a mother!”

“Wait a second, why didn’t you tell us sooner?” Mr. Kagami asked ignoring his overjoyed wife

“I apologise, Mr. Kagami, that would be my fault as I told Taiga-kun that it would be better to tell both of you in person instead of by phone” I said as he jolted seeming to have forgotten about me

“I’m Haruka, please call me that” he said “I forgot you where here for a moment”

“You get used to that” Taiga-kun said

“It took you a year to get used, and you are not fully used to it yet” I insisted, though it’s true he is a lot better at spotting us now (by us I mean, Natsuki, my mother, my grandmother and me) “Mr. Kagami, Mrs. Kagami, I’m terribly sorry for not telling either of you before”

“It’s Nanami and never mind, you two are forgiven!” Mrs. Kagami said rather happy “She is so cute, and she is my granddaughter! I need to spoil her, let me spoil her!” she got up and walked to Taiga-kun who held Natsuki in a way Mrs. Kagami could play with her.

I’m glad they are supportive, or at least Mrs. Kagami is and Mr. Kagami doesn’t seem too angry or disturbed by this whole situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should be something written by tomorrow... I mean by the end of tomorrow begining of saturday... probably not about the twins, I'm still unsure of what to do with them... so maybe Himuro?


	54. His oppinion

Haruka sat on the couch tiredly and letting out a long sigh, it had been a long day, a quite surprising one. When he came with his wife to visit their son he could expect that maybe he started smoking or that he thrown a party the day before or brought a girl and they would have found them in the bed... well he mostly expected him to have a basketball ball in almost every corner and maybe he would have broken something. And he did have a basketball ball and other basketball-things, but he also had a boyfriend who was living with him and a daughter.

“I’m sorry Mr. Kagami, it must have been a shock for you” As Kuroko spoke he jumped and grabbed the front of his shirt where his hears it “I apologize for that as well” Kuroko said and when he was sure the man had calmed down he continue “I would like to ask you something” Haruka blinked

“Sure...” he said confused, he was not used to this kind of conversations

“What is your opinion on my relationship with your son and that we have a daughter” Haruka understood the concern as he hadn’t spoke much earlier

“Well... is... weird, I guess” Kuroko only nodded “And I wasn’t expecting to be told I was a grandfather when I came here; and... and you scared me when you opened the door” he admitted, though his scream had betrayed him to begin with “I’m shocked” he finalized

“I understand, yet I’m curious if you are all right with it as Mrs. Kagami was”

“I’m definitely not as enthusiastic as her” he commented “But I’m not... I’m fine with it”

“I’m glad” Kuroko said and smiled before disappearing freaking out Haruka a bit more.


	55. Here she comes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Murasakibara hasn't yet meet Himuro's family and somehow he avoids formally meeting them through this chapter too, where the baby arrives!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm almost dying... got up early for nothing... and I missed Himuro's mom so much...

“When are we going to meet him!? I’m getting desperate, dear, why doesn’t he ever come here? Are you stopping him from meeting us? Are you ashamed of us? Do we embarrass you? I promise we’ll behave; I just really want to meet the father of our grandchild!” my mom going on about this for almost three hours non-stop, I just tune her out twenty minutes after she started, my dad had fell asleep even before that “Are you even listening to me!?” shit, she got me

“To be honest, no, I’m not; seriously mom, we just hadn’t found the time to_” I stopped talking, something felt extremely wrong

“The time to what?” she asked and looked intensely at me, but I couldn’t concentrate on her words as something felt... wet and... awfully painful... shit!

“Mom, take me to the hospital” I tried not to look as if I was in pain, nervous and worried, but it was kinda hard to do so when I was shaking as if a fucking earthquake was happening

“Don’t change the topic, I’m being serious and_!” I cut my mom off by letting a loud scream out and waking my dad who apparently understood more quickly than my mom just what was going on

“He’s in labour, honey” he said so calmly I felt the need to punch him, to avoid doing so I looked at my mom who was panicking, though that didn’t quite relax me at least I didn’t make me want to hit her

“Oh dear! What to do, what do we do?” she asked frantically and almost hyperventilating

“Get me to the fucking hospital!” I shouted to her, I doubt the contractions or whatever should be this strong or often if I just started getting them about ten minutes ago

After that, and a particularly intense shot of pain everything was a blur and I couldn’t seem to understand anything around me, though I can guess my parents managed to throw me into the car and take me to the hospital and somewhere in between reaching the hospital and me getting into a room full of medics they had called Atsushi who had magically materialised in the room just in time for me to see him before the doctors force him out of the room. Or maybe I was high with something they had given me to reduce the pain, because I’m sure as hell not feeling anything at the moment. Even in the state I was I tried to keep track of time, which was kind of hard because:

1-      I didn’t know what time it was

2-      I didn’t know at what time I got into the hospital

3-      I was barely conscious

4-      I didn’t have a watch

And...

5-      I was probably high on something

This summed up made it more than just hard to keep track of time, in fact, I couldn’t even keep track on what was going on, and to be honest I wasn’t too sure if I still had my arms and legs because I couldn’t feel them. What did they drug me with? Whatever, it was fine because at least I didn’t feel the pain I’m more than certain I would be feeling since they are cutting up my... THEY ARE CUTTING UP MY STOMACH! WHAT THE FUCK!? SHOULDN’T I BE ASLEEP AND NOT BE ABLE TO SEE THIS?

“Er...I think he is still conscious...” I could hear someone in the room say

“What!?” someone answered “Put him to sleep now!” he ordered, some more noises and then everything was black.

Once I came back from unconsciousness, even if I was sleepy, tired, hurt in more than one place (though, I’m sure whatever is that is flowing into me through that tube must be helping me not feel that much) and was kinda disorientated, I was definitely understanding more of what had happened; I was positively not happy with the doctors, specially the anaesthetist. A few seconds after the world stopped spinning and after a doctor checked on me, my mom, my dad and Atsushi came into the room; I quickly realized Atsushi was carrying someone who was covered in a pink clothe. I’m just guessing, but I think I is my cute little baby girl. Well, the baby part is not exactly a guess.

“How are you feeling, Muro-chin?” Atsushi asked even before my parents could think of the question

“Numb, all over and with the need to kill the anaesthetist” my voice came out kinda cranky, probably because my throat was dry, and my dad noticed this as he gave me a glass of water with a straw

“Drink” how expressive of him

“The doctor said they’ll allow you to leave tomorrow morning, and they explained what happened with you being awake and all, it happened because normally they don’t need to put the patient to sleep, but male cases are special and it depends, well, they got confused”

“Is that you saying they thought I was a woman?” my mom looked nervous and did this ‘more or less’ signs with her hands that made me sigh in frustration “Whatever, can I see my little girl now?” I asked looking at Atsushi who smiled happily

“Look Muro-chin, she’s so small and pretty” still with the smile on his face he put the baby onto my arms and I could look at her little pale hands, her head had a pink knitted cap and her where... blue?

“...Blue?” I hadn’t even realized I said it out loud, if not because Atsushi answered to that

“Alexandria’s Genesis*” he said as if I knew what that was, once he noticed I had no idea he explained “I have that too, most in my family do, it’s part of the purple eye and that”

“But she has blue_”

“When I was born, my mom says I had blue eyes, my sister had grey, but they both turned purple later” he explained a little more “But, don’t worry it’s not... harmful? It’s not bad”

“I-if you are sure...” I stuttered as I rocked the baby slightly... the baby... “A name!” I suddenly realized she doesn’t have a name

“You didn’t thought of a name?” my mom asked not believing I would forget such a thing

“I just... didn’t pay enough attention to that, in particular, ehr... Atsushi, any idea” I looked at him with a little nervous smile

“...I like Kaori...” that way of talking...

“You had thought about this before, haven’t you?” I accused him and he looked embarrassed

“But that’s a good thing, right?” well, that’s true...

“Yeah, what do you think, little baby? Should your name be Kaori?” I looked at her while asking this, and her little arms came up trying to grab anything of my face, she smiled when she coughed my nose “Kaori is the perfect name...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *this does not really exist but it's supoused that it did or it could (it exist as a theory or something), look it up if you want to know more about it or ask me :)  
> also, almost decided on Kise, so I guess that for tuesday the chapter would be ready...if not by friday... (it all depends if I've decided on what to do or not)


	56. Waking up close to tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kise wakes up and finds out some of the things that had happened on the five weeks he's been unconsious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe this is chapter 50...  
> and I'm sorry. I couldn't. I wanted so much... but in the end...

I woke up not understanding what had happened and feeling disorientated, I opened my eyes which were sticky and heavy, and tried to look around but my vision was blurry; lifting one arm to rub my eyes and felt something on it. I ignored the discomforting feeling it cause to move my arm and rubbed my eyes until my vision was clear. What I saw was a white ceiling, white walls, white bed sheets, white everything. I’m sure I don’t have that many white things in my room. After confirming I was not in my room or in Aominecchi’s room I realized there was a beeping sound on the background, rooming the place with my eyes I saw different machines and thingies that I’m not sure what they were, but I know the beeping sound came from one in particular and that was my heart, if the cables and tubes connected to me and to the machines worked as I supposed they did. In other words and being almost completely sure, this was a hospital room, I mean, where else could I be if not in a hospital?

Aominecchi must have panicked when I blanked out and took me to a hospital; I smiled at the thought and brought one hand to my stomach... something was wrong, something was _missing_. I uncovered my body and pulled my shirt up to look at my stomach carefully. It was _flat_ and it had some bandages just underneath my belly button. It is not as flat as before I got pregnant, but definitely a lot more flat that what I remembered; as I touched it I noticed it was squishy and felt like a sack of skin and fat... I started to panic and my heart beat increased as shown by the beeping machine. My breath shortened, where were my babies? Where the hell were them!? I didn’t know what to do and my eyes filled with tears; I attempted to screamed or shout or call for someone, yet my voice wouldn’t come out and my throat seemed to be closed. 

The accelerated beeping may have alert someone because in seconds a doctor who I couldn’t identify entered the room and tried to calm me down and see what was wrong. I knew he was talking, I could see it, but I was too scared and worried to actually understand what he was saying; it probably was important yet I couldn’t concentrate on anything. My mind went round and round through a sequence of questions to see if I could remember what had happened at some point and where my babies could be; however, no matter how hard I tried it was useless, not a single calming or pleasant answer came to my mind making me cry harder and I was already probably screaming, but I’m not sure.

Someone, that was not the doctor from before, took both my shoulders and shook me not gently at all. Pain shoot from my abdomen making me squeeze my eyes tight, but it also work to calm me down a little. Taking a deep breath I tried to ask like a normal human being where my babies where but instead a strangled sound came out; I looked up to the man whose hands where still on my shoulder and saw Aominecchi standing there with a concerned face.

“A-Ao-mi-necchi...” my voice was broken but at least I could say something, now I only needed to ask about my precious babies “The...” I started but was cut by a disgusting sound of pain as I had actually tried to sit, which was apparently impossible

“You have to stay down, Kise” Aomine said and I was glad I could listen to his words

“But...”  Talking was proving to be quite the difficult task

“You were out for five weeks; do you have any idea how worried we were? How scared I was?” Five weeks!? It had been five weeks since I collapsed? How did that happened? What happened during these five weeks?

“Kise-kun, you have to stay calm” the doctor said and now that I look at him and that I’m panicking considerably less, or actually more but at least I can comprehend my surrounding, I could recognise him as Kato-san “Don’t worry, everything alright with him, he was probably only shocked when he woke up” he spoke to Aominecchi now, seriously though, shocked? That’s putting it mildly, I was terrified!

“Kise” Aominecchi called me “I... this is important and I need you to listen”

“What...” I wanted to ask if something was wrong with the babies, and where were them, but couldn’t, evidently

“Shh, don’t talk, just... listen” he didn’t look exactly happy, but he almost never does... “they had to... take the babies out because you were unconscious and they...” this is killing me, did... if they didn’t survive it would be my fault... did I kill my babies? The beeping gave away how I was at the moment “Kise, stay calm, they are fine, they survived, barely, but they made it” they were fine, they were _alive_ and I wanted to cry from relieve

“Aominecchi... I... see them...” well, that’s some progress in my speech, I guess

“You will, just wait a minute more...” he said “Your mom is with them, they...” oh no, something _is_ wrong, I can sense it “will you please stay calm and let me finish talking before you panic, the fucking machine gets louder when you do” I blushed slightly, I was not showing all my panicking on my face but the machine did the work for me “The babies are alright, they are the most perfect beings in the whole damn world, there’s a girl and a boy and the baby girl has your beautiful eyes and... they are just perfect” now the beeping was not exactly faster because of fear

“Then...” wait a second, this time I interrupted myself on purpose, my _mom_ is with them?

“Ah... forget it, I’ll let your mom tell you” tell me what’ what is going on?

“I’ll tell her to come in” Kato-san had finished checking on every possibly vital detail concerning my health and the state of my body and was now walking out the room. I was left alone with Aominecchi for about two seconds before my mom walked inside the room with small bumps in her arms. I’m only guessing, but I believe those are my babies

“Ryou...” she seem about to cry and I would be confused by this if I wasn’t already lost “I’m_”

“Let him see them, then you say everything you must” Aominecchi cut her and she nodded, both babies were given to me and I hold them in my arms. I could immediately tell which one was the boy and which the girl; they were so cute and beautiful... they looked like... Aominecchi and me; sudden happiness hit my chest and I could feel the warm it cause, I couldn’t ask for more, I had my babies, I (partially) had gotten back with Aominecchi, we could raise our kids together and we had the financial stability thanks to my and Aominecchi’s savings, just perfect.

“I’m sorry” my mom suddenly spoke and I looked up at her “I... I should have stop your father that time, and help you, I should have notice what you were going through, I should have been there all those years, at home with you, I should have... I just should have done so many things differently at how I did them that...” I was speechless as she went on apologizing for everything she thought did wrong

“Mom” I interrupted “It’s okay” I smiled at her and she let some tears fall

“I just... wanted to tell you that I’m sorry and that... you can count on me from now on for anything you need”

“Thank you, mom, I will” a comfortable silence was form as we all were smiling and the little ones were in between being awake and asleep when my mom breathed loudly

“I got divorced from your father” what a way to droop a bomb

“What!? When_? Why!?” I stopped myself from asking when because it obviously happened somewhere in the five weeks I was out of this world

“We had an argument, and I couldn’t stand what he was saying, so we discussed it and decided to get divorced” something on her face tells me she’s lying, so I looked at her sceptical “Okay, maybe it was not so much of an argument and more of a fight, and _maybe_ I was just done with him and _maybe_ I threw things at him and shouted that we would get divorced and that he was a heartless piece of trash who didn’t deserve to ever see the sun again, much less my son and daughters; but all this is just a big _maybe_ ” I almost laughed at this, in part I was still angry with my dad so I wasn’t that shaken by this and my mom has a really funny way to tell the truth, yet I couldn’t laughed because I had my cuties in my arms and the cut I must have under the bandages hurts, so better not to.

“Kise” Aominecchi called me

“You should call him Ryouta already” My mom interfered “You are together after all, right?” sensitive topic, shit.

 “Kind of, but if he calls me Ryouta I will have to call him Daiki_ Daikicchi and... it doesn’t sound as bad as I thought but still not as good as Aominecchi” I hurried to answer 

“Kise” he called again because we kinda ignore him “I have a very important question for you now” he said

“You can’t get married yet, Aomine-kun!” My mom interrupted again

“What? That’s not it... it’s not even legal here...” he had totally thought about it at some point “the important question has to do with the detail that those two gorgeous and perfect beings have been  alive for a month and don’t have a name so, how would you like to name them?” shit, what?

“Why didn’t you name them?” I asked not really angry at him

“Well... I wanted to at least discuss this with you, I mean, I’m not even completely back with you so...”he really loved me, he wouldn’t leave me again, he...

“Oh, shut up Daikicchi, we are together and you know it” I told him playfully

“But you’ve just_”

“Shh, you love me, I love you; we are back together, end of the story” I sighed, a heavy feeling leaving my chest “Now for the names... I wanted the boy to be Katsumi...” I started much more relaxed than ever before even if I could see my mom hyperventilating on the background “and if I name the boy, you name the girl”

“You really mean it?” he seemed in shocked

“Well, I think is only fair_”

“Not that, the part where you said you love me” oh... heat creeps up my cheeks and I nodded “would you_ do you mind if_ can I kiss you?” my blushed deepened and I looked at my mom who had so casually closed her eyes and nodded, at least she respects my privacy, I guess. Daikicchi leaned forward and pressed his lips against mine, and I got to admit, I did miss this feeling of everything turning around on my inside... or it could be that the wound had reopened

“So for the girl...” I trailed off, the kiss was short but the wound hadn’t opened at all, which meant...

“Yazuki” he said “I... I may have thought about it before and the only name that ever came to me was Yazuki” I chuckled; now they had names, and they had been asleep for some time now.

The room fell in comfortable silence once more, but now I felt a lot lighter and relaxed, probably from letting my feelings out in the open and that my mom was with me, and that I had my precious babies with me. If we weren’t in a hospital room or at least there wasn’t a constant beeping as background music everything would be perfect... not that I’m particularly discomforted with what I have right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't kill them! they are too innocent to die! well, now that this is solved I'm going to stop writing...  
> ...  
> ...  
> ...  
> ...  
> ...  
> ...  
> ...  
> ...  
> ...  
> ...  
> ...  
> ...  
> ...  
> ...  
> ...  
> ...  
> maybe...  
> for about two weeks(? I'm making a Lady Ciel cosplay and I have to finish it, so... but no more than that (the cosplay will be pointless if I don't finish it by then)  
> I wonder if I tricked anyone here...


	57. He IS dense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the end, there was still one persn who didn't see it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we are talking about midotaka here, and I'm warning because there may be some... ooc... and this chapter is not serious...

**(Time skip: 3 weeks)**

Even if my mother had guaranteed Takao and me that she would talk with father... she actually forgot; that leads us to the current situation were Takao and I are sat down with Hikari on Takao’s arms, in front of my father who has a troubled expression and is trying to understand the whole situation. I’m just trying to figure out how didn’t he notice this sooner? Takao had been staying with Hikari here a lot and when they are not here is because I’m in Takao’s house, just... even Megumi had perceive what was going on, and she is seven!

“Can you say it again?” he asked and I sighed, Hikari seemed amused by my distress... and Takao would be the same if it wasn’t because he was worried

“Takao is my boyfriend and Hikari is our son” I repeated for the fifth time already

A long pause was formed again where his brain was trying to function and connect facts between facts; I was certain my father was a bit more intelligent than what it seems to be reality. He opened his mouth and closed it again, reformulated the question and opened his mouth once more.

“Why didn’t you tell me this sooner?” I almost hit my face with my palm

“Mother said she would tell you” I stated and sighed loudly when he began the same pause as before. This was starting to be more than just annoying, this was completely obnoxious.

“But you are both male” I feel like jumping out of the window

“And?” this is not even déjà-vu this is repetition of a very understandable conversation!

“Aren’t you... ashamed or bother by being both males?” I could grab Takao, pull him up into my arms, run to the window open it and jump through it... no, too complicated

“Evidently we are not” I replied, I could notice even Takao was starting to feel extremely bother by this

“Both men” suddenly, the idea of murdering my father seemed so appealing... “How_” he started but was thankfully interrupted by Takao who had no more patient left, I have to give a trophy to my father for being able to do that

“For the name of_ would you stop with this nonsense!? You’ve asked the same questions for three hours, and made an illogically unnecessary long pause between each as if you were going to ask something different! Can we get this over with!? Yes, we are both male! Yes, we are okay with it! No, we are not ashamed! Yes, I got pregnant! Yes, it was weird! I have accepted a long time ago everything surrounding him was weird” he breathed after the little comment “No, it wasn’t planned! Yes, we are happy and very much pleased with it! It was possible because Shin-chan was part of a weird experiment and I don’t even care about more explanation! Now can you give us your opinion over all this!? Do whatever, shout, cry, laugh, whatever, but stop it with the repetitive question!” Takao finished with his outburst, Hikari seeming a little scared on his arms, he noticed this immediately and calmed “Shh shh Hikari, is okay, mommy stopped shouting, see?” I didn’t questioned why he wanted to be called ‘mommy’ before, and I won’t question it now, however I still think it’s kind of odd.

“I...” My father was as shocked as I was with the outburst, but I want to think it didn’t show on my face as much as it did on my father’s “I can’t do much about this situation” he started and made a pause to choose his words “I can’t tell Shintarou not to see you ever again, and I can’t tell you to stop seeing him because of your child” he stated “as much as I don’t like my son being with another man I can’t let a child without one of his parents” he smiled softly “is not like either of you would have listen to me anyway, you wouldn’t let me keep the child away from you, as far as I can see, and I won’t lose contact with my own grandchild and possible my son as well” is probably true that if Takao was suddenly pushed away from me I would follow him, and Hikari would be with us

“Then what were the questions for!?” it was my turn at shouting, my father looked embarrassed

“I was just buying time to understand the situation...” he admitted “I was trying to see if there was a way I could separate the both of you”

“What!?” Takao exclaimed

“Don’t worry, it’s an impossible task, the only probable way would be if one of you died” he said as if he was talking about the weather “and I’m not too sure even that would work, and I’m not up to becoming a criminal to test it out... yet” that sounds disturbing “thought, I wouldn’t want to kill either of you, I mean you are my son” he pointed at me  and then pointed at Takao “and I have the feeling that if I tried to kill you, the one that would end up dead would be me”

“Are you saying that because I would defend myself or because Shin-chan would defend me?” Takao asked teasing me in the process

“A bit of both” my father admitted and once more Hikari is laughing happily at my embarrassment

“Okay, but to clear things up, because all this murdering conversation was creepy, you won’t do anything against my relationship with your son and... where exactly does Hikari stand?”

“Of course, and I would be... honoured if you let me help raise him” my father said with a kind smiled “he is my grandson after all, and I always wanted to be of those grandfathers that indulged their grandchildren as much as they can”

“Just one more question” my father looked at me “How did you not notice that Takao and I were together, either before or after Takao gave birth? It was plain obvious!”

“I may be bad at recognizing those kind of things...” He confessed I grunted and then sighed defeated, at least this conversation was over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back from (probably) having finished my cosplay! and since I made you wait for so long I'll try to have net chapter finished by monday (right after I do all my homework XD, no seriously) and I balieve it's time for Akashi's baby :)


	58. She

“I can’t believe you” Midorima told his mother “How could you forget?”

“I said I’m sorry I just thought he knew, at some point both of you were extremely blunt” She protested “Kazunari-kun was pregnant and you were so caring”

“Mother, you said you would talk to him” Midorima sighed “we spent hours talking to him and it was utterly frustrating” he said remembering the events

“I said you didn’t have to worry about anything, not necessarily that I would tell your father” she excused herself

“You very much implied it!” Midorima had no patience left

“Well, I kind of did but... why are we even having this discussion, you father already knows and I’ve already apologized, so I’ll buy some ice-cream and we can eat and laugh about it”

“I won’t laugh!”

“But Kazunari-kun and Hikari will, though Hikari won’t understand, he just laughs a lot” Midorima was frustrated, exhausted and defeated, ice-cream didn’t sound that bad


	59. He knew it was comming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last baby to arrive, and Akashi knew it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel this fic's comming to an end... and I'm excusing myself from anything that happened here, I wrote it while in grammar class so...

**(More time skip: 1 month)**

No-one made much a fuss when Sei-kun started showing, partly because everyone was ‘used’ to Kuroko-kun at that moment, and partly because it _was_ Sei-kun. Anyway I was worried because it is Sei-kun who’s pregnant, but after one really stupid-or-brave enough person tried to make fun of him because of it... lets just say, nobody even dare to look at him afterwards.

As for us, we’ve been spending an awful lot of time together, not that I’m complaining about it; what I’m complaining about is that our moms spend as much time with us outside of school as we do with each other. I mean, I love my mom and Sei-kun’s mom is awesome, and them being friends is great, but this means they go with us whenever we are at each others’ house, and it can be kinda bothersome sometimes. Right at the moment we were at his house, though we are always looking out in case his father decided to appear again. It hadn’t happen yet, but...

“Kouki, we are going to the hospital” Sei-kun told me in a calm voice

“Are you hurt? Do you feel any pain?” I asked worryingly

“No” he shortly answered “But I’m giving birth today”

“I thought the birth was schedule for another two weeks” I stated puzzled, maybe I got the date wrong?

“That’s how it is, however it seems it’s going to come earlier” smiling he took my hand “Naoko will be born today”

“Are you already in labour?” my felt the panic raising in me

“No, I’ll be in by the time we reach the hospital, probably” I sighed

“Do I even dare ask how you know or do I ignore it and assume you are right and take you to the hospital?”

“I’m always right, Kouki” I sighed again, reached for his face and gave him a peek on the cheek

“Fine, lets go then” with this we... went to his mom so she would take us, it was not as if I could drive so it was either his mom or a taxi.

“Mom, take us to the hospital... please” Sei-kun had been trying to stop demanding and ordering... most of the time, he doesn’t try when he doesn’t like the other person

“What!? Is it time already!?” She started panicking at the thought, but once she saw Sei-kun’s face was all calm she froze “Is it time?”

“It’ll be in a few minutes” Sei-kun said calmly

“I would ask, but I’m already used to this by no” She sighed “come on boy, into the car!” she shouted dramatically

It was when we almost reached the hospital that Sei-kun made a pained face, squeezing his eyes shut and tensing his jaw, his legs flinch slightly and one of his hand was put over his stomach. I took his other hand attempted at calming him, however the murderous look he gave me told me there was absolutely nothing I could do to make him feel better; I swear, it was as if the old Akashi had come back with how he stare at me. I forced the fear down, this was my Sei-kun and nothing would change that, so I pulled his hand and pressed his body against mine surrounding him with both my arms.  This did two things, first it shocked him, and second it calmed him. Both things combined made him cry, also he was probably out of the initial pain.

“I’m sorry Kouki” now that shocked me

“It’s okay...” I whispered, I have no idea what’s going on but I will not ask, just comfort him “Everything is fine” I kept whispering reassuring things to him as I lightly patted his back. At this point, I was completely ignoring Hanako-san’s stare on the mirror

Seconds later we arrived at the hospital, and fortunately Sei-kun was not in pan meaning he could walk and talk normally; he spoke to the receptionist who immediately made him go into a room where he changed his clothes, then he disappeared into another room, a surgery room. I breathe in as I texted Kawahara and Fukuda to tell them about this, they would be sure to tell the rest during practice; even if it was a Saturday we still had practice late in the afternoon. I had no-one else to tell this too since his mom brought us here and she had already told my parents, and I didn’t have the other miracles number... I’m sure Kuroko-kun will tell them...

“Although...” there was one more person, I didn’t even know how I had his number, but right now I wasn’t going to think of that.

 _‘Mibuchi-san, eh... this is Furihata Kouki... I don’t know how it is that I have you number but, I’m with Sei-kun at the hospital and he’s in labour... I guess”_ I send the text even if it was weird and the immediate replay was a call

“Hello there Furi-chan” Mibuchi-san had said “I told Sei-chan to put my number in your phone, but what do you mean he’s in labour? Is Sei-chan alright?” he didn’t know? Didn’t Sei-kun told his teammates about this? I know he temporary transferred to Seirin but to not tell his teammates... “Furi-chan, still there?”

“Ah, y-yes! Sorry, i-it’s just... S-Sei-kun is fine, but...” would it be alright to tell them? What if Sei-kun didn’t want them to know and I ruin everything?

“But... what? Furi-chan, this is weird”

“I... I d-don’t know i-if I c-can tell you a-about this” I explained “I-if Sei-kun d-didn’t then...”

“Well... I don’t know what to say, Furi-chan, I don’t think he’ll be mad at you but I can’t say he will be pleased” he said “Ah, right, do you know why Sei-chan went to Seirin?”

“I-it’s all c-con-nected, Mibuchi-san” They know we are dating; Sei-kun had no problem letting them know that, but what if he wanted to keep Naoko a secret? At least from them... but he seems so proud of her... agghhh, fine, I’ll deal with the consequences later “Mibuchi-san”

“Yes?” I think that was a reflex answer

“Sei-kun... Sei-kun is p-pregnant”

“Sorry, I’m a little lost here, care to explain?” I could almost feel the shock in his words

“H-he... he got p-pregnant and n-now he’s g-giving b-birth”

“Oh...” a long silenced appeared

“Mibuchi-san?” no answer, but I knew he was there “H-he was part of an e-experiment and... it r-resulted in t-this”

“To be honest, I’m more shocked that he is pregnant and not you than the fact that he is a pregnant man” he admitted; I wonder why is that way for everyone, well... not really

“S-so... he c-came to S-Seirin b-because I g-go there and b-because K-Kuroko-kun d-does too” I told him

“Ah, what does Chi-chan’s twin have to do with anything? I know Sei-chan get’s along with him and all, but it seems...”

“B-Because, K-Kuroko-kun w-was p-pregnant too” I swear I could hear his blinking

“So there are more?” his surprise was noticeable

“Y-yes, the s-six GoM h-have this... a-ability”

“Woo... wait, you mean they could be pregnant right now?”

“N-not exactly, K-Kuroko-kun and K-Kise-san were the o-only other p-pregnant a-and they d-delivered already...”

“So half’s already...”

“But” I started “K-Kise-san h-had them w-with A-Aomine-san, a-and Himuro-san h-had M-Murasakibara-san’s, and_”

“Takao had Midorima’s? I’m guessing”

“Y-yeah, that’s r-right” apparently, everyone saw that one coming

“So they are all already parents, well then, congratulations Furi-chan! Tell Sei-chan the same later, yeah?” I’ll leave you to deal with pregnant Sei-chan; I don’t think that’s easy” surprisingly it was easy... easier that dealing with Kuroko-kun while pregnant anyway... “Also... Furi-chan”

“Yes?”

“You do know I graduated already, right? I’m a year older than you and Sei-chan, and both of you are third years now...” I blinked; that... I didn’t even thought of that

“You... You are r-right, s-sorry for b-bothering and...”

“It’s fine, I’m still in contact with Sei-chan after all, and I still visit Rakuzan from time to time”

“A-anyway, s-sorry and eh... yeah, he t-talks about y-you, all o-of you a l-lot so... I f-forgot” I’m no good at this

“See you Furi-chan!” he laughed and hanged up

I sighed; I just hope this wasn’t the wrong thing to do I called assuming he had told them... and ended up telling Mibuchi-san myself.  Well, I can’t change what I already did so... I will pray Sei-kun doesn’t kill me. I walked up to Hanako-san at the same time a doctor did, apparently I had been on the phone enough time for Sei-kun to give birth to Naoko, the doctors clean her and Sei-kun, they had done everything already; I’m surprise, I don’t believe I was even thirty minutes on the phone, how did this happen so quickly? We had to wait some more minutes before they let us into the room to see Sei-kun and Naoko...

Once inside, I could see the two most precious being in the whole damn world, and they both where mine to love and be loved by.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I have some experiments to do (for chemistry) I say new chapter by Thursday... maybe... some aokise?


	60. Furi's mistake + Mamoru

“So you see, Sei-kun, something funny happened while you were giving birth” I think even the neighbours can feel how nervous he is

His blabbing has being going on for around fifteen minutes and he still hasn’t reach the point, which is impressive, I don’t believe many people can find so many ways of saying the same words. But, as much as I think he is adorable when fidgeting, I am tired, after all I have just given birth, well, more like thirty minutes ago but that’s not the point.

“Kouki, can you please tell me what happen? I want to sleep”

“Right, of course, it’s obvious, I mean, you are tired and exhausted and_” I glared at him with as much intensity as I could managed at the moment “I’m sorry”

“Just tell me what happened so I can go to sleep”

“It’s just... there’s a possibility that maybe I might have told Mibuchi-san that you were pregnant” I blinked and he looked so scared, then I blinked again and he was on the edge of fainting or screaming, if possible I would prefer the first option, and I blinked a third time and he exploded “I’m sorry, I just assumed you had told them and I didn’t know what I should do and it was just_”

“Kouki” I said calmly “I’m not mad because you told him, I don’t care, I actually forgot to tell them” he froze

“But you are mad”

“Yes, because you’ve been going around telling me you’ve told him because you thought I would get mad, and I’m more than exhausted by this point and was expecting something more relevant that _that_ ” I finished and I was having a headache “I’m too tired to stay mad, let me just sleep and everything forgiven” he smiled sweetly at me and I was really not mad

“Okay, Sei-kun, have sweet dreams” he said and kissed my forehead and as soon as I closed my eyes, I fell asleep.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When I woke up I was not welcomed by Kouki’s sweet smile but by a very hurried doctor handling me my precious daughter and a sour looking Mamoru. He noticed my slight surprised by his presence but only stared at me. I noticed barely notice his stare as I was completely focused on Naoko, my wonderful queen; also he was doing nothing apart from staring at me, so I wouldn’t bother with him.

“I still don’t like you” he suddenly said

“So?” I calmly replayed playing with Naoko with my fingers, she very clumsily tried to grabbed them

“And I still think you are evil” he continued, what’s with him thinking I’m evil? Is not like he saw me doing evil thing

“Okay...”

“And I think Kou-nii could find a pretty girl that liked him” I raised one eyebrow and he flinched

“I don’t see where you are going with this” I told him, really, it was pointless for him to say this

“It’s just that, Kou-nii is my big brother”

“I know that, and he’s my boyfriend, and he’s the father of Naoko, and you are his uncle, why are we stating this?”

“But you don’t understand, I thought he would marry a pretty girl and have beautiful kids with her and_” he stopped talking when Naoko looked directly at him

“At least he has a beautiful kid, right?” I smiled because he couldn’t speak and Naoko just kept looking at him and smiling so very slightly

“Yeah... but... you...I don’t understand” he exclaimed “Why does he have to be with you, he is amazing and I know he is happy but... but...”

“To be honest, I don’t know why he’s with me either, but I know why I’m with him” I said “It’s an easy answer really, I love him, and as you said, he’s amazing” that’s a very summarized way of saying it, but there’s no way I would tell everything I think of Kouki to his brother that just plainly hates me “And if he wants to be with me, I’m not going to go against it”

“You_” he started but at the same time Kouki entered the room

“Ah, Sei-kun you woke up... and... is that...” He looked about to cry but I nodded and he walked sort of in a trance toward my side and I hold Naoko up so he could take her in his arms

“I hope you at least don’t hate Naoko” I said to Mamoru while Kouki was distracted and he chuckled and smiled. Who could hate her after all?


	61. Eventually, they would return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aomine's parent's return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realised I hadn't talk much about them...

It’s been almost two months since Ryouta was let out of the hospital; and even if now his mom knew about everything and had accepted it, plus his dad had disappeared from earth, he still spend most of the days in my house, and so did his mom... and his sisters... Satsuki came by often too... who came with Sakurai... and since I made up with Kise Tetsu, Kagami and their daughter come by too... and well, of course Yazuki and Kazumi are here with Ryouta all the time; they are my precious babies, my blessing... and my pain, just like Ryouta, but I’m not telling him that.

Well, it’s not as if I can’t stand getting up during the night or feeding them or changing them, they are mine and I love them so everything is accepted; the same applies for Ryouta. Something has gone so wrong with me... but somehow I’m doing fine with all this and I haven’t fuck it up yet so even if it’s very weird I think I can stick to being this way... at least with Ryouta and the kids, anyone else can go fuck themselves. No, wait, Satsuki and Tetsu will kill me if I treat them like that... again, I better watch out there too, and I’m not even imagining what would Akashi do in that situation. This is too hard, I’m not cut out to be nice to people, but I guess I can be a little less of a jerk in general and that should do; they don’t have many expectation of me anyway.

“Ki-chan, you have to update me on the babies’ data! I can’t keep pestering the doctor to know!” this has been a constant whenever Satsuki is over, I guess she really doesn’t want to ever not know something again

“What I don’t understand Satsuki, is why do you keep asking Ryouta when we go to the same school” She gave me this glare as if the answer was obvious and went back talking to Ryouta

The three of us sitting on the sofa, with Ryouta in the middle as he talked with Satsuki about I god knows what, their chatter became too random for me to follow and I decided to tune it off, instead I concentrated on Yazuki, who I had in my arms; honestly, I think is unfair how neither of them got my skin colour, they are so pale in comparison to me. I’m glad Yazuki had gotten my hair and Kazumi my eyes, though, I believe I wouldn’t have complained if they looked just like Ryouta... it was at this moment the door opened and this could only mean one thing.

“Honey, we are back!” yep, that’s exactly the only thing that this could mean, what the fuck I’m going to do now

“Ryouta you should_”

“I’m not leaving” he said firmly “You were with me when I was forced to tell my parents, now I’m going to be with you” he leaned toward me and kissed my cheek

“Fine, but if this starts to go wrong you’ll leave with them” he nodded “And Satsuki_”

“I’m staying too” What’s with people and wanting to be in the middle of the war? “If anything goes the wrong way I’ll help Ki-chan carry one of the babies out of here” she does have a point there... well, whatever, not like I can do anything

“Are you home, Daiki?” My mom’s voice could be heard asking for confirmation

“I... eh, yeah!” perfect, I just wanted to smack myself for being this nervous, and Satsuki’s pity stare didn’t help at all

“It’s Satsuki-chan here too? Or did you suddenly started wearing high-heels?” at least now I know they are both back

“As if I could fit in that!” I sighed and walked to the entrance “Anyway there are some things we need to talk about”

“Give us a break, we’ve just return and you’re already this serious...” my mom fell silent when she saw the two-month-old little girl in my arms “What’s the meaning of this?” I don’t know what I hate the most, when she’s all hyper and criticises me or when she’s all serious and criticises me “We’ve been gone three months only, what the hell happened?”

“Well... a lot of things happened, thought, I’m confident when I said this started before you went on the trip”

“Daiki, you have a fucking baby in your arms!” my dad shouted “I’m sure you didn’t have one when we left!”

“They were coming at that time” Yazuki threw her tiny hand up my face and I think she was trying to calm me as I’m sure she could hear the rate at which my heart was beating

“Daiki!” My mom screamed furiously, this is going perfectly “You are in your last fucking year, what the hell do you think you are doing!? You can’t just leave everything to take care of a kid!”

“And what exactly do you suggest I do then?” I asked strangely calm “That I leave them? That I leave him to take care of them alone?”

“Daikicchi...” Ryouta appeared from behind me with Kazumi in his arms and Momoi walking beside him

“There are two!” my dad almost collapsed

“Satsuki-chan... don’t tell me...” almost as if she were hyperventilating “And just how the fuck are you?” how does she not know Ryouta?

“I’m not the mother, Akane-san” Satsuki gave her a calming smile, and it actually work some!

“I’m Kise Ryouta, I...”

“Ah! The model, I knew I had seen your face before”

“Yeah, it could be that or the fact that he has been here before, and you had already met him!” my mom was shocked by this and looked at Ryouta for confirmation, he obviously nodded

“Mrs. Aomine, I...” Ryouta tried again to tell them he was the ‘mother’

“Whatever, that doesn’t matter now; if Satsuki-chan is not the mother then who is it? Do you know her well?”

“Not _her_ but...”why do people always interrupt, is as if they didn’t want to know the real answer

“You don’t? Seriously Daiki, I expected a little more than this from you” my mom said disappointed

“I thought I had made it clear to always use protection”

“Really dad? Is it really the time to say that?” I sighed, this discussion was going nowhere

“If you had listen to what I told you, you wouldn’t have gotten a girl pregnant” as if that was even relevant

“I didn’t even get a girl pregnant” I said more to myself than to them, and Ryouta used their confused faces to finally tell them what had happened

“He got me pregnant”

“Wait Daiki, this is too much even for you!” what? “I mean, this is a joke, right?”

“Of course it’s not! Do you really believe I would tell such a lie?” the constant little punches from Yazuki were like ‘calm down’ remainders

“Well, it has to be!” my dad exclaims “you can’t be seriously telling us you had sex with a man and got him pregnant, that’s just not possible!”

“But I did and it happened”

“Supposing this was possible, I won’t let you get more involved in this, your grades were already bad enough; this will make you fall completely” she can’t be serious...

“Ryouta, leave”

“What? I told you_” he started protesting

“Just leave, I’ll call you as soon as I can, this is over” I gave Yazuki to Satsuki and made her leave with Ryouta

“Now you are thinking clearly”

“Yes, I am” I told her, but we were obviously thinking different things “I’ll leave soon too”

“What are you saying? You have to stay here and_”

“No, I don’t and won’t” I stated “There’s no way you are stopping me from seeing my kids, from playing with them, from taking care of them... I fought hard to be able to be in their lives, I’m not leaving them now; I love them, the three of them” my mom and dad were taken aback by my words “I’ll take some clothes and my saving and leave”

“If you are leaving, you won’t take any money with you!” my dad reacted “That’s ours not yours”

“Wrong, I’ve been working and have some money I still haven’t spend on either Yazuki, Kazumi or Ryouta” I clarified “it’s not much, but I’ll manage somehow” I walked toward the door

“If you leave don’t ever think of coming back here!” my mom shouted at me

“Don’t worry, I won’t think of that” I walked out and slammed the door. Well... lets see to where do I go now...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want... I guess I could have next chapter ready for tomorrow... (menaing I have already written it, so is up to you if I upload it before or after the comic-con... that's on saturday)


	62. Unnecessary background

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some things about Akashi's mom and why did she leave, of course the dad re-appears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a few minutes late! (acording to my clock, in some countries I'm hours late...)

**(Time skip: 1 month)**

He hadn’t appeared again since then, why now? Why come and disrupt the peace that had been created? Why want to destroy our happiness so much?

Some minutes earlier I was happily sitting on the couch doing things I never thought I would enjoy doing; this of course was sitting with a baby in my arms singing sweet songs for her to fall asleep. It was then when someone knocked and I assumed it was Kouki as he had previously gone to buy some stuff for Naoko; it was my mistake for not checking who it was before opening the door. If only I had done that a lot of trouble could have been saved; I can’t say I wasn’t expecting his return, but it took me by surprise nonetheless.

“Fath... no, wait, Kaminari-san” I stared at his eyes intensely, though having Naoko in my arms did make me seem less threatening “Or Akashi-san is what you prefer?”

“Seijuurou, I’ve been patient” I didn’t comment on that, and he understood I wouldn’t “And now, with _that_ out you must return”

“I’m sorry, Akashi-san, but there seems to be something wrong in your statement” I thank whoever for making me capable of staying this calm “because I certainly won’t go back”

“I told you already, I’ve been patient, however I won’t wait anymore, you will return with me, and leave _that_ to be taken care by _Hanako_ ”

“You seem to not be understanding, I won’t go back no matter what you say” I started “I apologize beforehand for my rudeness but you have some balls to come here after hitting my mom, not acknowledging the existence of a baby inside me at the time and threatening to take things to court” I was losing my calmness little by little “What’s worst, right now you are telling me to leave my own daughter, you want to force me abandon her as you forced mom abandon me, but guess what? There’s absolutely nothing you can do or say to make me leave her”

“Watch you words Seijuurou, there may be some unfortunate incidents in the future otherwise” he stated with a calm voice “to you, your boyfriend, your daughter or even to Hanako... and you wouldn’t want that, would you?” is this how people see me? I must start correcting my behaviour

“You can’t be serious, that’s going to far” so far, my plan was going right

“I believe like this it would be your best interest to come back” he smirked “so, you are coming back, aren’t you? Think your answer carefully or your boyfriend will be the first one to suffer the consequences”

“I must admit, I expected something like this, but I never thought you would go to such an extend to have me back”

“Of course, you are my only son, I need you for the business” he laughed slightly, thinking he had already won, however I never lose (and we are clearly not counting that one basketball game against Seirin)

“You did the same to mom, didn’t you? You threatened her with hurting the ones she loved if she didn’t leave”

“No” he stated and I was confused, but II wouldn’t show it “I didn’t threatened to ‘hurt’ anyone, my threats mean they will ‘disappear’; you understand what I’m implying, don’t you?” I think he’s crazier than what I ever was “But Hanako, she was hard to control, didn’t listen to my threats... you can guess what happened”

“Mom told me his dad was killed” I said “You where the one who murder him” it was not a question

“To say I killed him... well, I did put the money” he said lightly “After all, you wouldn’t expect me to do the dirty part”

“So you paid someone to kill him”

“Of course, I paid the best of the best to do the job, silently and unnoticed, the body was never found” he controlled a possibly maniac laugh; his expression was perturbing to the point where Naoko, who clearly didn’t understand half on what was going on, had hide herself as far as she could in my chest “it was hard to do that, bodies take a lot of time to burn”

“Well, that’s all I needed to know, thanks for your collaboration” I smiled this time “The police will be thrill to hear about this”

“And what makes you think they’ll believe you?” he points out as I take my cell phone out, showing I had been recording the conversation “you can’t_”

“I can, and I will” his face transformed

“You play well, Seijuurou, then I’ll leave you alone” he turned

“Do you really believe I won’t turn this to the police?”

“I said I would leave you alone, why would you?” I’m so glad I’m not that much like him

“Because you’ve killed someone, why wouldn’t I?” I said first to more or less state that I have morals “Also, how can I trust that you will leave us in peace and won’t come back? If you are in prison is easier to avoid future inconveniences” his stare denoted challenge

“You don’t have a lawyer, and won’t get one that would want to go against me; you better leave it like this”

“I knew you would say that, however and as I already had my suspicions so I had talk this with Kouki and mom, and it turns out Kouki’s father is a lawyer who is willing to go against you if to protect his granddaughter and son” that was indeed convenient

“Well, then, we’ll see how this turns out” he said and walked away; he may have said that but, we both know he had already lost.

“Holy... Sei-kun!” Kouki appeared running toward the house “Are you alright, is Naoko alright?” he asked worryingly

“Yes, we are fine” I told him, after all, Naoko was only a little shaken up from the intense atmosphere “everything went according to the plan” I told him and he relaxed visibly

“I’m glad you two are fine... wait, does that mean you have the recording” I nodded “we should go to my dad as soon as possible then to listen to the recording and all” I smiled sweetly

“Yeah... what do you say if we go once my mom’s home? She could take us there” he smiled and nodded, and leaned forward to kiss me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I don't know... I won't be able to write for a while (I have exams!) so next chapter will just suddenly apear when I have time ;)


	63. A little bit of everyone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a look into the lifes of all the couples!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I've came back from the deads and I have a new chapter, sort of, I couldn't deide an I thought you deserve a little bit of everyone because of how long it took :)

**(time skip: 2 months)**

**(Kagami & Kuroko)**

“AH! For f_! Kagami!” Aida had screamed first thing as practice started, even if she no longer was on the school as a student, she decided to still coach the basketball club whenever she could, when she couldn’t she left Furihata the training they should do, she would know if they did next time she saw them “Get Natsuki somewhere I won’t step on her and no basketball ball would hit her!” she rubbed her temple desperately “I swear to god, she’s worst than Kuroko sometimes”

“I’ve already tried, but she keeps crawling away from the place, Tetsuya had decided on watching over her as she crawls around” Kagami had explained, not like she would care

“Well, try harder! She’s giving me heart attacks every two minutes!” she looked around and confirmed her suspicious that Natsuki was no longer at her feet “She disappeared again!” she was furious... with Kagami “She knows I’ll let her do anything because she’s cute! And now she even brings that tiger plush toy that makes her even cutter!”

“Why are you screaming and hitting me?” Kagami asked confused, when it was Kuroko it was his fault, now when it was Natsuki it was also his fault!

“Because I can’t scream at her nor can I hit her! Deal with it Bakagami she’s your daughter!”

“Can you just not hit people?” he almost pleaded when another screamed was heard, he turned to see Fukuda regaining his breath from either running or the almost heart attack he received beside him, a laughing little girl

“I literally only forgive her because she’s cute and sweet... and she’s not even a year old, what am I supposed to do to her?”

“Nothing” Kagami told her “Tetsuya! Make her stop” Kagami had shout, and Kuroko stared at him

“Why? She’s having fun” he said seriously

“I know, but she’s gonna kill someone and lets admit it, she doesn’t listen to me... she would just do it even more”

“They’ll get use to it” Kuroko argued

“No, they won’t, they hadn’t get used to you yet and you do it unintentionally” Kagami said as another screamed echoed through the gym

“She will stop on her own, eventually” Kagami sighed, it was useless; he supposed it was because she couldn’t do it at home anymore now that he was more than used to it...

“Okay, fine, whatever!” he decided on giving up, he could handle Aida’s wrath and anyone’s else, after all, they couldn’t be mad at that cute little girl no matter what she did... 

**(Kise & Aomine)**

Aomine had kind of disappeared from Kise’s life since he had told his parents, we are saying kinda because he appeared every Sunday afternoon to play with the kids... and this didn’t make Kise jealous at all. He certainly didn’t mind that Aomine paid more attention to the kids than to him, he loved that Aomine had turn so... paternal. But maybe there was a tiny bit of him that actually felt jealous of his own daughter and son.

Today was not one of those days, it was not Sunday it was Saturday, so no Aomine in sight; though, Momoi was keeping him company and playing with ‘her little nephew and niece’ because, and we can’t lie here, even if Aomine had no brothers or sisters, Momoi pretty much filled as his older sister (or even as his mom in some occasions) They were simply walking through the park, Kise holding both Yazuki and Katsumi because they just didn’t want to leave him, and Momoi walked beside him doing weird gestures to the kids.

Kise had return to modelling, and recently he had to take them with him to a photo-shoot as no-one was able to look after them, and since he decided he didn’t mind people knowing he had two beautiful children... the thing is, it resulted in them being shoot as well... so to make it simple, they now had started a modelling career at the young age of 5 months; they both loved the camera as much as the camera loved them...

Questions had arisen after the first time, the most common one ‘where and who is the mother?’ but Kise had stopped them with a ‘You only need to know they are mine’ because he wasn’t sure he wanted everyone knowing about the whole experiment and that he was with another man yet, though eventually he would tell.

“YOU JERK!” A sudden scream directed at Kise made him and Momoi turn to the source of the voice, it was a girl, probably one of Kise’s fans “How could you!?” she was in between shouting angrily and crying desperately

“Uhm...” Kise knew she was talking to him, but didn’t understand the situation at all... Momoi had a better guess but couldn’t react at all

“You cheated on me!” something on Kise’s head clicked; still, this didn’t mean he knew how to act “You bastard! You cheated on me with some other girl and had kids! How could you!?” she was a little more inclined to the ‘crying desperately’ now

“I... didn’t cheat on you” Kise tries “I don’t even know you” something seemed familiar on the girl but it was not enough to say he knew the girl, though the dramatic gasp from her he assumed he actually had met her before

“How dare you!? We were dating!”

“No, you weren’t” Momoi said “As far as I can remember you dumped him for Haizaki, and that was in middle school!”

“So that’s why she looked familiar” Kise murmured

“Now you’re with her!? Is she the mother!?” It was not the first time someone had done this, he knew it was an act because everything was incredibly fake; he couldn’t take this anymore

“She’s not the mother, she’s a friend” he said “I’m the mother” Kise stated and she looked blankly at him

“What?” she asked as Katsumi moved on Kise’s arm, this only meant one thing

“Daikicchi!” Kise exclaimed turning around and completely forgetting about the girl in one second

“I still don’t understand how they can do that” Momoi whispered, it was kind of creepy how the babies could ‘feel’ when either Kise or Aomine were near

“Don’t ignore me!” she shouted as Kise just went to Aomine and kissed him

“Ki-chan, not in public!” both girls equally frustrated over different things

“So we are making it public now?” Aomine asked not even caring about the two girls screaming

“Yes” Kise paused “Why are you here?”

“I got a house” the statement didn’t make much sense to anyone “I mean, that day I left my parents’ house, I have one now”

“Finally!”

“Momoicchi!?”

“Well, where do you think he has been staying this whole time?”Aomine rolled his eyes and took his boy in arms

“You know you could have stayed with me, right?”

“Didn’t want you worrying, I mean, because of what happened with my parents and all” he shook his head “Whatever, the thing is” he took a key out of his pocket “if you want to... you can... well...” he started with confidence and slowly felt more and more embarrassed

“Daikicchi...” Kise... was just as embarrassed

“Or... you could... the key’s yours anyway...” he finished and decided to look someplace else, which ended up being where the girl was, staring petrified and with her mouth opened and then decided to run away

“He’s asking you to live with him” Momoi told Kise so there would be no misunderstandings

“If... you don’t want to... it’s...”

“Shut up, Daikicchi, you know I’ll say yes” Kise answered hugging Yazuki tightly and trying to hide his awkwardness

“You are both so embarrass this is not even funny” Momoi commented, why was she friends with them again?

**(Akashi & Furihata)**

They had a plan, or more like, neither would be away from their queen (Akashi had insisted that it was better than calling her princess) and now that Akashi would returned to Rakuzan it would make things a little more complicated. All in all, they had established themselves in Hanako’s house since it was more or less in the middle between the two schools and they didn’t mind much the trip. As for Naoko they would be taking turns in taking her with them, two days Furihata, two days Akashi and Fridays would be decided by rock-paper-scissor (which meant, Akashi would take Fridays)

Today was Akashi’s first day back in Rakuzan and he took Naoko with him (leaving Furihata to feel kind of lonely at Seirin) He walked around the school with the queen in his arms while singing her nonsensical-baby-songs in Spanish (just so he wouldn’t look that ridiculous) and some more educative-baby-songs too, thought this ones he sang them in Japanese and English; his baby wouldn’t fall behind in the intellectual side even if he promised himself that he wouldn’t be like his father. Also, some great news were that they had won and his father was in prison, and would be there for a really long time; which meant Akashi had inherited the company, or would as soon as he turned eighteen (or in a few months, however you prefer to say it)

“A-Akashi-senpai! Kidnapping babies is too much!” it was a second year part of the basketball team, he had met him before transferring and had been his captain

“I did not kidnap anyone” Akashi stated seriously “She’s my daughter”

“What!? Seriously!? I thought you were with... uh... what’s his name again?”

“Furihata Kouki” Akashi helped him

“Right, Furihata-san! Did you leave him and got with a girl in the time you where away?”

“No, we had her together” his look sad he didn’t believe him “I gave birth to her”

“Yeah, right” He said sarcastically “I know you think I’m an idiot and to some degree I am, but even I know that’s not how it works” he did have a point, and Akashi thought that the GoM was actually as weird as people thought they were “Also, in the hypothetical case men could get pregnant, there’s no way Furihata-san would have top _you_ ; I mean, I believe not even Nebuya-senpai would have top you”  

“Believe it because it was like that” The second year blinked and decided that he really didn’t want to contradict or argue with Akashi anymore, just in case he snapped (thought the little trembling red-head girl in his arms make him seem less threatening, just a little)

“Okay” He said simply “Right! Reo-nee and the others are here!”

“What?” this took Akashi off ward “why?”

“They heard from someone you were going to come back and wanted to see you! Aren’t they great friends?” Akashi looked down at his queen and smiled; He knew it was Kouki’s doing and didn’t mind at all, also, he should probably give them the address to his new home...

“Do you know where they are?” the guy nodded “Then take us to them”

“That’s what I’m here for, really” and with that and about a minute later, Akashi reached his ex teammates (the ones that weren’t the GoM) which also meant Naoko was taken by a very emotional Mibuchi

“Oh, look at her, she’s so cute! What’s her name Sei-chan?” He said while rocking the baby in his arms; much to Akashi’s displease to have his queen taken

“Naoko” he answered not bothering in hiding his anger

“Come on Sei-chan, don’t be like that, you have her every day, let me hold her a little; I promise I’ll be careful and won’t give her either to Kotaro nor Eikichi” that did calm Akashi down, some at least

“Fine” he agreed

“Eh!? Wait, why!? I’m super careful with babies!” Hayama complained

“No, I won’t let this princess near you, it’s too dangerous” Mibuchi ‘explained’

“Queen” they heard Akashi murmured

“What?” they all asked

“She’s a queen, not a princess”

“Why not Imperatriz, since you are an emperor” Mayuzumi asked

“Well, no...” Akashi was using all his force not to blush, because he guessed he should be the Imperatriz as he gave birth and Kouki would be them emperor... he didn’t want to think much about it “She’s my queen, no questioning”

“Fine, fine, she’s a queen” Mayuzumi rolled his eyes and Nebuya simply couldn’t understand anything

“Wait” Nebuya finally said “I don’t get it”

“I explained to you already! He was part of an experiment and_” Mibuchi started explaining, again

“I get that, but he said _he_ gave birth... how does that happen if he tops?” Nebuya asked and made Mayuzumi almost laugh while Hayama was dying of laughter on the floor

“Well, he didn’t”

“Seriously? I had you as the total dominant one!” he shouted toward Akashi

“I don’t want to talk about that, but you can be the dominant one even if you bottom” how was he not blushing yet was a mystery

“But were you?” Mibuchi teased knowing the answer, he knew better than to assume Akashi would be dominant in every aspect of life

“I... don’t want to talk about it” and that finally made him blush and Mayuzumi laugh (meanwhile Hayama had passed out from lack of air)

**(Midorima & Takao)**

For them, life as parents had been surprisingly easy and natural; so while Midorima worried over thousands of different stuff, Takao would happily play with Hikari and have more than half of Midorima’s worries covered already. They continued to go back and forth between the houses until (and they didn’t know whose decision it was) their families got tired and bought them an apartment nearby, forcing them to move and live there. Much to Takao’s surprised he was never forced to ride the rickshaw again; firstly because they now where much closer to the school than before and secondly because Midorima had sold it to buy toys for Hikari (and no-one understood why if he could just ask for money to his parents...)

At school it was the norm to see Takao walking around with his son and Midorima by their side; it was just unnatural to see one of them alone, unless Hikari had to be changed in which case they saw Midorima with him, he was always the one changing Hikari only because he was better at it and Takao wanted nothing to do with it since the last time he tried and failed miserably.

“What do you have there, Hikari?” Takao asked playfully as Midorima wasn’t watching; he knew exactly what it was, a small purple sock puppet also known as Midorima’s lucky item of the day.

Hikari founded joy in playing with Midorima’s, and Midorima’s only, stuff; it was even funnier for him to take and hide Midorima’s lucky items and he had been able to hook Takao in playing with him most of the times. After all, annoying Midorima was their favourite activity to do as ‘mother’ and son; it is said that boys stick more with their mother.

“I know one of you has it, this is getting too obvious” Midorima said

“What are you talking about Shin-chan? Hikari and I are just having a really good chat here, Right, Hikari?” Hikari laughed happily making Midorima sigh

“Kazunari” Midorima said warningly, he just put so much effort into it, and Hikari had his own lucky item; though deep down he didn’t really mind that his son took his, it made him laugh and have fun, and that was all Midorima wanted for Hikari.

“Okay, fine!” Takao and Hikari pouted, he had learned that when his father said that in that tone it meant his toy would be taken away “Let’s give daddy his sock puppet!”  Takao proclaimed and in one second Takao had put his hand into the puppet and started bothering Midorima with it, obviously this made Hikari giggle much more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, technically I haven't finished my exams, just like 15 out of 17 or something like that, but I will have something by this friday, because I can't live without writing


	64. The one that was missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> because Himuro and Murasakibara need a chapter for themselves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought it was obvious that I would make it like this...

“I can’t believe you waited until way after Kaori was born to introduce us to your boyfriend!” my mom said dramatically “How is it he’s never around when we are!?” well, she kinda did have a point, but still, is it really that much of a deal?

“Mom, calm down, you’ve technically already meet him” I tried and received a furious glare from her side “but you are not only meeting him today, remember that his family’s going to be there as well; I don’t want you freaking them out or something”

“Really!? You think I’ll freak them out? What about your dad? Won’t he freak them out!?”

“You want an honest answer?” I asked more as warning her that she wouldn’t like the answer, however, she seemed to completely ignore than and nodded furiously “Well, the one acting as if the world was going to end is not precisely him, in fact, he’s as calm as ever”

“And what am I!? Aren’t I as calm as ever!?”

“No, you are just slightly more enthusiastic and a little more nervous, maybe even more tense than usual” I made a pause “I guess, you are not your usual self”

“I can be nervous if I want to! I’m meeting your boyfriend! Whom you have a child with, my granddaughter!” she stopped “By the way, where is she?” it took her some time to realize this

“With Atsushi, obviously” maybe not so much

“Why? She should be with you, with us!” she exclaimed

“Well, she didn’t want to leave Atsushi so I let her with him, he’s responsibly enough... with her at least” to be honest I’m kind of surprised with how Atsushi acts with her, he seems so... mature it’s scary and kinda hot...

“She likes him more!”

“Not exactly, she likes pulling his hair a lot, and he lets her because that makes her smile and giggle a lot, which is really cute and you can’t say no to that smile”

“She pulls his hair? Does he have long hair or something?” right, she’d never seen Atsushi before... I wonder how that happened.

“Not as long as yours but long enough” I said as we started finally walking out the house “and it’s supper soft, it makes you want to tough it...” while kissing, no need to add that “and it’s very colourful, I guess that is interesting for her”

“Colourful? Does he dye his hair?”

“No, he has naturally colourful hair, only one colour but it’s very unique” fortunately my dad followed behind in silence as we where almost at Atsushi’s house

 “How can it be colourful if it’s just one colour?”

“That’s not the point; can’t you wait until you meet him? You’ll understand when you see him” and your constant questions and shouting is giving me a headache, but saying that would mean more questions and shouting, I really don’t want that.

“I don’t get why you couldn’t show me a photo of him” she said in a frustrated sigh

“It doesn’t matter now, right? You’re meeting with him in some minutes, couldn’t you just keep quiet until then!?” this was getting me to my limit, my mom sure knows how to get on my nerves... or maybe I’m more nervous than I anticipated

“Fine, we are walking there in complete silence from now on” I sighed relieved

“So...” my dad started “How long until we reach his place?” for fuck sake, why can’t they stay quiet

“I’m walking on the front, why does it matter?”

“I wanted to know” I rolled my eyes

“Two blocks” at least with him the questions stay simple and the answers are just as simple; but just in case my mom thought of something new to ask, I stepped up the pace; we reached the house in less than a minute.

“Finally here!” now she was exited, I pulled out the spare key Atsushi gave me and opened the door “Since when do you have that!?” she asked and I didn’t bother answering her anymore, she will forget she asked as soon as anyone from Atsushi’s family shows up, and fortunately, his sister did.

“Ah, Tatsuya-kun, welcome!” she said happily “Atsushi’s with Kaori in the living-room...” she stopped talking when she saw my parents “right, today they were coming” she smiled again; my mom was mute probably by her height and my dad was possibly as surprised by this but that was not the reason he was quiet “Feel at home please!” he said and ran to the kitchen forgetting to introduce herself

“That was his older sister, Murasakibara Yumiko” I told them, and I just knew my mom would make a comment

“She’s too tall! And what’s with the hair and the eyes?” and there it was

“Get used to the colour” I said as Tora appeared in front of me

“You’re already here!” he exclaimed “those are your parents, right? Hello, I’m Murasakibara Tora the first son, is nice to finally meet you” and once more, my mom was shocked over the height and hair colour, also the white eyes may have scared her a little

“I’m Himuro Hotaru and she’s my wife that can’t get over your height Himuro Hana” at least my dad can speak

“I see, I was thinking it may have been the eyes... they are kinda scary sometimes” Tora-san said

“That and the hair” I clarified him “She’ll get used, eventually”

“How tall are you!?” she just couldn’t shut her mouth, could she?

“2.13 meters tall, Mrs. Himuro” he smiled “I’m not the taller one here, except for Atsushi that has recently reached my height, the both of my other brothers are taller than me”

“Seriously? Is everyone here over two meters tall!?”

“Well, not everyone, my mom and sister are 1.96 and 1.95” he said

“They are still too tall!” she screamed “I’m 1.77 and that’s tall for a women’s standard in Japan!” she said desperately and Tora laughed lightly

“I guess, we are just very tall” he paused “Right, Tatsuya-kun, I’m probably getting marries soon!” he said happily

“Really? So she was the right one!” I had met his girlfriend, she is tall, but beside him she looked very small

“Yeah... I hope she says yes, that’s the only thing left” he told me “I’m proposing to her tomorrow, if everything goes right you’ll know, obviously”

“Such big news, I’m sure she’ll say yes, don’t worry” he nodded

“Right, Atsushi’s waiting for you”

“He’s in the living-room, we’re going there!” I told him and he nodded before he turned and walked to the bathroom

“Is... is it really okay for us to walk in like this?” my mom whispered

“Isn’t it a bit late to ask that?”  I answered “You’ve just met two from the family, and we talk with one of them for at least two full minutes, and they are expecting us, hell, they invited us!”

“There’s no need for you to speak like that” she murmured and I never felt this frustrated with life

“Look Kao-chin, daddy’s here!” I heard Atsushi’s voice and Kaori’s giggles; I immediately turned toward them and completely ignore anything else my mom had to say

“Shouldn’t you be the mom?” my dad dared to ask

“I’m not going to be called ‘mammy’ by anyone” I told him and focused on Kaori again “Hi sweetie, did you miss me?” I sat next to Atsushi on the couch and hold Kaori

“We both missed you a lot, Muro-chin, you should stay with us all the time” Atsushi said while Kaori was distracted by the ring on my neck

“Wait a second! You are telling us he’s your boyfriend?” what was so surprising about that? They came here to meet him specially! “But he’s so... so... big”

“I did say that he was”

“well, yes, but I thought you were talking of something else” she tried to explain and I did understand, how could I forget something like that?

“I explained he was 2.08 meters tall!” I could almost feel as embarrassed as that time

“Actually, I’m 2.13 now” Atsushi corrected me as he ate some chips I didn’t see he had

“What? Stop growing already!” I shouted at him and Kaori laughed as if she understood what was going on

“Oh god! Kaori’s going to be a giant!” my mom exclaimed dramatically “She’s going to be taller than you!” she pointed at me

“Well, it is said that girls grow taller than their mammies” my dad mocked me

“Don’t call me a mammy!” I warned him and he actually laughed

“I see you are here Tatsuya-kun” Urara-san entered the room “I was wondering why there was so much noise” she laughed freely, I had already told her something like this may happen “I’ll admit, I didn’t expect for it to be this bad, I truly didn’t believe you would shout so much”

“Urara-san, sorry, but I did say this would happen” I relaxed a little

“Mom, weren’t you preparing lunch?” Atsushi asked her, the question seemed insensitive but if you took into account only two people could cook in this house, and both of them were in the same room it did make sense

“I was, but I left your sister to watch over the_” she was interrupted by an explosion and after the shock she sighed

“Just like last time” Atsushi commented while my mom and dad where nearly having heart attacks

“What was that!?” My mom asked terrified

“Oh, nothing, it’s just that Yumiko probably made the food explode again” I explained to them kindly; they had to notice, by Kaori’s lack of reaction, that it was something normal to happen

“Nothing you say?” My dad was more shaken than I expected

“Never mind that, I think I’ll go back and see what hadn’t been burned” Urara-san said and walked out at the same time Yumiko-san and Kazuo-san entered the room

“What did you do!?” Kazuo-san was asking Yumiko-san, who looked horrible with her hair messed up and black painting her face

“I tried to make a sandwich” she said

“Why?” he asked desperately “You know we can hardly manage serving a glass of water without making a disaster!” oh, yes, I have come to learn how horrifying were they cooking skills and anything that was remotely related; I’d seen them set juice on fire while making it, I’m still trying to find the logic in that

“I was just hungry, okay!?” She shouted and was quick to change the topic “Look, Tatsuya-kun’s family’s here, can we fight later?” he looked at us and rolled his eyes

“Fine, but stay away from the kitchen!” she nodded enthusiastically “I apologise for everything... my name’s Kazuo”

“I’m Hana, and my husband’s Hotaru, it’s a pleasure” she said still shaking from the shock

“Is... is that a normal occurrence?”

“Only if it’s not mom or Atsushi who’s trying to cook” or make juice...

“I-I see” I could tell she feared another explosion

“But, never mind that, yes? Mom’s there now so it should be fine” he said with a smiled “Also, we are all banned from the kitchen, nothing should happen” he added and looked intensely at Yumiko-san

“I already said I was sorry! I just wanted a sandwich!” it sounded so desperate and she obviously didn’t like this attention “can we just forget about that?” as she said this, Kai-san entered and had the expression of someone who was just woken up by force, probably the explosion

“No, we can’t” he said irritated

“Please! Tatsuya-kun and his family’s here, we should focus on them and_”

“Tatsuya-kun, didn’t notice you” he then realized my parents were there too “I’m Kai” he said and yawned, he was obviously tired

“So say, Tatsuya-kun, now that you’ve finished high school, are you in college? What are you studying?” I wonder why most assume I would go to college

“Oh, don’t start with that” And the drama begins... again “I’ve told him he should go and study something, anything, but no” she made a pause changing her tone to a mocking one “he had to go and become a model”

“I didn’t go anywhere, they called me” I clarified “and I also work at a coffee-shop”

“You are nineteen and only doing that! It’s not like you can model for the rest of your life and working at a coffee-shop won’t give enough money!” she may have a point there... but does it matter now? I’ll get another job when the time comes and if it’s necessary

“What’s the name of the coffee-shop? Maybe I know it” Yumiko-san said

“I don’t think you do, it’s relatively new... what was its name? I can’t remember”

“Seriously? You work there and don’t remember the name?” Kei-san asked, and he normally forgets about almost everything

“Well, I didn’t pay attention, I saw they needed waiters and it wasn’t necessary that they had experience and applied for it” I said “I didn’t stop to check the name of the place, and they hired me because apparently if you could stand the interview with the owner and not run away in fear, you are in”

“Why would you run away in fear of a coffee-shop owner?” Yumiko-san wondered aloud

“Well, he is kind of scary at first, but Azumane-san isn’t that bad... I think he was more scared than I was when I first saw him” I chuckled remembering how the interview had gone, Azumane-san was all sweating and shivering, his personality contrasts too much with his appearance... “He’s tall and with his hair and beard and all, he does look intimidating, but I’m used thanks to you all, and after meeting Akashi nothing intimidates you ever again”

“Who’s ‘Akashi’?” My dad asked; this whole time, Atsushi had been playing with Kaori, or more like Kaori had been playing with Atsushi’s hair

“One of Atsushi’s ex-teammates and a friend”

“Also known as someone you never want to meet” Yumiko-san added “He is very creepy and intimidating and-and... he_”

“No, he’s not like that... well, not so much anymore” I told her

“What?” brother and sister asked, I’m not including Atsushi in this, obviously

“Apparently, he’d changed and he’s a little more kind now” I explained, I had the ‘honour’ of meeting both versions and he is a lot kinder now “and now he has a daughter which has soften him, he is a tiny little bit less intimidating... though, no-one has anger him yet, just in case”

“Uhm, this seems like a really interesting conversation, but... could you continue while eating? The food’s ready!” Urara-san appeared smiling; I assume she’s proud she could save the food after the explosion. I think no-one could wait to eat anymore, so the decision was easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, in a week next chapter, that will be kind of the end but not the last chapter... I'll explain more latter


	65. Bits I wrote unintentionally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some little extras

Part of chapter 7 "Takao receives a surprise!" http://archiveofourown.org/works/2189781/chapters/5028845 (just in case)  
obviously Midormia's thoughts as he wakes up

What did I do? Why did I do that? Takao doesn’t deserve this; he deserves better, not... not this! I’m an idiot, worse than that and I_

“For Christ sake Kazunari, Shintarou!” Takao’s mother entered the room and I almost died; what would I do if Takao woke up?

“I’ll... I’ll explain, just let me get dress, please” never mind that I hadn’t die yet, I would in the near future; how do you explain a mother that you raped their son? She nodded and then left the room closing the door.

As quick as I could I got dress and then I looked at Takao guiltily, he was still naked; at least he was cleaned since we took a bath last night, though he was mostly asleep then. I could dress him too... it would be bad for him to keep sleeping like that, right? It got nothing to do with wanting to feel and see his beautifully smooth skin one more time... After I dressed him I walked outside the room to talk with Takao’s mother.

“I don’t mind” she started and I was confused “I’ve known about this since a long time, but try to contain yourselves if Mei is here, I wouldn’t want her walking in on you by accident” I only nodded, she didn’t need to know, and apparently we’ve been together for a long time according to her... “Then I’ll be leaving for some hours, stay as long as you want” she smiled before leaving to go shopping, not even five minutes later, Mei walked into the room

“Ah, Shintarou-oni-san, when did you come?”

“I... last night” I said ashamed

“And you didn’t come and play with me!” she accused me

“Well, your brother’s still sleeping, what do you say if we play now?”

“Can we really!?” she asked animatedly “I wanna play with my dolls!” she tugged at my arm and lead me to her room so we could play with the doll that had extremely big head with big eyes and tine noses, just how would that thin neck be able to support such a big head? And lets not even start in the awful anatomy of their bodies...

We played for about an hour before I decided that I should make Takao some breakfast, it was the least I could do to start apologizing for what I did, but when I tried to get up Mei stopped me.

“I want to help too” she told me

“Okay” I said and ten minutes later I opened the door to Takao’s room with his breakfast on a tray and I could hear him cry.

 

* * *

 

 

Related to chapter 34 "They are all in this..." http://archiveofourown.org/works/2189781/chapters/7522283  
Just, one day of Aomine's punishment

 

Aomine walked to his probable end while yawning. It was half past four in the morning; he had decided he didn’t want to die yet so he would not be late once in his life even if it was for training. After all he didn’t know what a pregnant Akashi was capable of and he heard some pretty scary thing about Aida from Kuroko and Kagami. When he arrived, both Aida and Akashi where already there waiting for him with an evil grin on their faces... at least Akashi did, Aida’s was more of a creepy sadistic one. Unconsciously Aomine shivered and the only thing that kept him there was the thought of the things he had done to Kise; sighing he resigned to his fate.

“Glad you are in time Daiki”

“It would have been awful if you didn’t”

“I’m here, so let’s start”

“Great, we have everything thought for you; we’ll begin with some running” Aida exclaimed

“How much should I run?” Aomine asked but had a bad feeling about the possible answer

“Until we tell you to stop” and Aomine ran; he kept running until his legs ached and were failing him

“You may stop now Aomine-kun” Aida said in a cheerful voice “now stretch” he didn’t need to be told twice, he knew if he didn’t, the next day would be hell

“Once you finish you’ll run again while bouncing a basketball” was there any point to that?

“And then you’ll workout your upper body”

“And to finish today we’ll focus on your reaction time” Aida finished explaining “Then you stretch and may go” Aomine sighed and put one of his hands over his eyes before letting it fall

“I will ask something stupid, but will I be able to rest at any point through this?”

“Stupid indeed” Akashi said “You’ll rest only if you faint” it was going to be a tiring month for Aomine.

 

* * *

 

 

Related to chapter 40 "Kagami is worrying" http://archiveofourown.org/works/2189781/chapters/7777232  
what happened when Kuroko decided to go to classes

 

“Tetsuya, be reasonable!” Kagami raised his voice

“I am being reasonable, you just think I’m not” Kuroko argue “I can and will go to school”

“But think about Natsuki, we can’t bring her with us” Kagami tried so hard, he was not going to let Kuroko win this time

“We can, she won’t be troublesome and I can take care of her more easily with you around” Kagami sighed desperately

“I know, but she’s not even a week old, Tetsuya, please think about this more carefully” Kagami was almost begging “you do realize we will be more than exhausted every morning because we will have to constantly get up during the night? You do realize the school actually allowed me to stay home for the first two weeks? This is going to be hard and going to classes will only make this more complicated and I don’t want to mess things up and_ could you listen to me when I’m taking!”

“Taiga-kun, don’t shout, Natsuki’s sleeping” Kuroko stated not completely ignoring what Kagami had said “I think we can manage to do both things”

“It’s almost winter break; can you at least stay home until then? You can get back as soon as winter break is over”

“I’ll think about it since it’s so important for you” Kuroko smiled and kissed Kagami on the cheek

Kagami knew he was defeated, and Kuroko would obviously go to classes. At least he tried.


	66. Six years, you know the end is here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so this is the final chapter, because it has to end, and there's nothing better than ending with a reunion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, I finally decided that it's time, hope you enjoy this!

Six years have pass since they all had their romances, their problems and their happiness. Six years since the Generation of Miracles had their kids and adjusted their lives to them. They had overcome thousands of inconveniences, but all of them reached their happy endings; now, after all this time (and even if they had kept in touch with each other) they had agreed to gather together and talk and enjoy their time, of course they would bring their families with them (and before someone asks, yes, Momoi was invited as well) and that’s why now, they were all sitting around a table, in relatively uncomfortable silence at Akashi’s house; well, soon-to-be Furihata’s house, since Akashi and Furihata were getting married in a few months and Akashi had decided to take Kouki’s family name, obviously erasing what was left of his father’s side (they were the second ones getting married, the first were Midorima and Takao who got married as soon as the law came out, and we are not taking into account Momoi and Sakurai)

All their kids were awkwardly nervous and were fidgeting on their chairs trying to decide if it was alright to stand and play around with each other or if they should patiently wait for someone to bring food or someone to talk. Even Momoi’s (actually Mrs. Sakurai, but Momoi so we don’t get confused) soon-to-be born child was moving around like crazy inside of her, in turn making her uncomfortable and irritable, which wasn’t good for anyone. However, Momoi wasn’t the only pregnant person in the room, unexpectedly (even if there were other cases, no one saw this coming) Kuroko was pregnant again, with identical twins this time, and apparently this had delayed their wedding plans. Now, what everyone wanted to ask was ‘Are you pregnant again? How could that happen?’

It was easy to tell who was whose child, they all resembled their parents so much... first was Natsuki who was actually almost seven-years-old and had big light-blue eyes like Kuroko and a very light skin tone; she had taken after Kagami on hair matters, as even if most of it was light-blue by the end it turned red as Kagami’s, though most expected a darker blue as Kagami’s hair got darker by the end and not dramatically changed colours; in personality she resembled both quite as much, even if calm she had great determination and got exited quite easily by basketball related thing and she had started to learn how to play, this came as no surprised (she was blessed with Kuroko’s lack of presence and Kagami’s strength, everyone knew she would be awesome at it) Another thing was she had quite the good relationship with Nigou and almost two years ago she discovered her father’s fear toward dogs that weren’t Nigou; she didn’t waste time exploiting that and at the same she developed Kuroko’s people-watching fascination.

Then there was Hikari; physically, he looked a lot like Midorima, green hair, green eyes, his face looked like Midorima’s did when his age... except for the smirk, he had Takao’s smile (well, he was technically Midorima as well now, but it would get confusing) and most of his personality. He liked teasing and joking, made friends quite easily and was honest with what he was feeling; he was also hardworking and persevering, unfortunately for Midorima, he hadn’t yet gotten that much into the _‘destiny and luck thing’_ but just as Takao did at first, he tolerated it and followed what Midorima told him regarding that.

Kise and Aomine’s twins, fortunately they were not identical as Aomine was scared he would fuck that up by confusing them. As that was not the case, Yazuki was a beautiful little girl, long dark-blue hair paired up with a light complexion and golden eyes that saw right into you capturing your attention in an instant, there was no surprise that a lot of companies selling clothes for kids had contacted her for their advertisement; and as far as she was pretty she was a sparkling star, she talked and smiled like there was no tomorrow and there was no happier time for her than when she got to play basketball with his papa. Then Katsumi was blond and also had a light complexion, and his eyes were dark-blue, together with his sister they had develop an amazing modelling career already, and he enjoyed the attention; personality-wise, he resembled Aomine; side smirks, lot of basketball potential, and absolutely loved running outside catching insects and, well, anything he could actually, nature was his zone of comfort.

 As for Kaori, her eyes had turned purple as Murasakibara had said and had black hair Himuro. Another thing she had taken after Himuro was his beauty mark underneath her right eye, also she fortunately had Himuro’s hardworking personality, though she was lazy in the mornings; she loved sweets a lot, but she didn’t mind eating veggies as well. Despite she was the tallest among the six kids, she wasn’t bother by it, and Hikari was almost as tall as her. Kaori had a special bond already with Natsuki, their parents spend a lot of time together and Kuroko had not only been her sensei up until last year in kindergarten but had also taken care of her when Himuro had a photo-shoot and Murasakibara had work at the restaurant, and of course Natsuki was there too, being Kuroko’s daughter... they were raised together as sisters almost.

 Last but not lease was Naoko, who had been raised as a queen and pampered by Akashi and Furihata... and most that knew her... she had long red hair and the most interesting eyes, they were of a bright red but had little brown spots in them, it made anyone looking stare into them. She was quite a shy child, got nervous easily under the most common situations; however when it came to it, she could be intimidating and fearsome; in fact, she was someone you didn’t want to mess with, while she possessed a huge amount of patience when she gets angry it’s better to stay out of her way. Yet, under normal circumstances, she’s someone friendly and determinate (even with her little insecurities).

Everyone was expectant, who would talk first? Who would ask the first question? Who would be the brave soul that would break this unbearable silence? The answer to these questions was simple, and honestly, no one was surprised.

“Tetsu-sensei, do you have a baby inside your belly like Satsuki-basan?” it was Katsumi who had enthusiastically asked the question, probably dying to know; also, Momoi almost snapped at him for calling her _‘basan’_ she hated it and the pregnancy did thing to her tolerance, even if the poor boy was only six years old

“Dummy, don’t ask those things! Tetsu-sensei’s a man!” Yazuki, had pushed him slightly; of course Kuroko knew about the kids antics, he had been their sensei until last year after all and he could remember how often did they fight

“Mmm~ but all our daddies are men... ” Hikari commented gaining a glare from his father

“but it can’t h-happen again” Kaori said “I wanted a little brother, but mommy said it couldn’t h-happen” she finished having troubles pronouncing _‘happen’_ , and showing how Himuro had desisted on trying to not be called _‘mommy’_

“I-I think... K-Kuroko-sensei should tell us” Naoko said quietly, she did not have troubles in her speech, but when nervous she got like Furihata and stuttered

“Well...” Kuroko started and everyone leaned a little toward where he was sitting “Yes, but I have two babies inside”

“Seriously Kurokocchi!? How did it happen? Wasn’t it just one baby_” Kise exploded and wanted to ask everything in his mind, luckily, Aomine shut him with his hand “Don’t do that Daikicchi!” he complained pushing Aomine’s hand away

“You should ask one question at the time, Ryouta” Akashi told him

“And you haven’t seen him at work!” Himuro commented laughing “I swear I’ve never seen someone talk that much without breathing! Except maybe Oikawa-san, but he doesn’t count” He added

“He talks even more than me when he’s on the phone with _‘Iwa-chan’_ and he doesn’t want to introduce us to her or him!” Kise whined “He doesn’t even tell us if it’s a she or a he!”

“God, Ryouta, you are such a bad example for the kids” Aomine complained “And you two shouldn’t talk about your friends at work, what if I started talking of Matsuoka-san or Sousuke-san or even Iwaizumi-san, none of you would understand”

“Ughh, right, your cop friends, that’s different, no-one else here is a cop” Kise had heard enough of them before “And you don’t want to introduce us either, so you shouldn’t talk about them!”

“Well, I’m not a cop, but as a lawyer I know them” Momoi had added

“See? It works, I could talk with Satsuki_”

“Shut up, Dai-chan, as if I would like to talk about _work_ now” she had said firmly

“But it would be the same if I talked with Murasakibara about Nanase-san or Mitobe” Kagami tried to help to shut Kise

“That wouldn’t do Taiga-kun, they all know Mitobe-san” Kuroko argued “Though, we don’t know Nanase-san, so I guess that part is true”

“Right, anyway, I know you are the main Chef, and Murasakibara is in charge of the pastries, then Mitobe’s speciality is sauces... then there are all the other workers who help around, but he sounds important, what does he do?” Takao had commented, mostly because he wanted to be part of the conversation

“He’s the co-owner with me, though he mostly dedicates to sea-food” Kagami answered

“What, I thought Murasakibaracchi was the co-owner?” Kise exclaimed

“That was the initial plan but...” Kagami started being interrupted by Himuro

“It was too much of a hazel for him to take care of it” Himuro continued telling something that surprised nobody

“So I told Kaga-chin to do it himself and that he should hire me” Murasakibara seemed to finished the explanation, yet Kagami kept talking

“It was pure luck that I met Nanase and that he was looking for similar things” Kagami stated “You know, he kind of reminds me of you, Tetsuya” Kagami said just noticing that and gain a weird look from Kuroko “Wait, not like _that_ , he’s just kind of quiet and expressionless”

“You know very well I’m not that quiet or emotionless in _some_ situation” Kuroko pointed out making not only Kagami blush but also Furihata, Sakurai and Midorima

“Papa, what does Kuroko-sensei mean by _some_?” Yazuki asked making her curiosity shine

“Well, he’s talking about when K_” Aomine started answering but Kise kicked him underneath the table hard enough to shut him

“Nothing you need to know now, honey, go back with your friends and play some more” Kise waved her away and glared intensely at Aomine

“Can we go back to the main question here? About Kuroko being pregnant” Midorima intended to go back, but they just wouldn’t, even if he knew the answer already

“You just want to change the topic because you are a doctor, the only doctor here” Aomine had accused

“I’m not a doctor yet, Aomine” Midorima clarified, even if he was already doing the residence he still wasn’t a doctor

“Hey, I’m here too” Takao protested ignoring Midorima, actually, everyone ignored Midorima

“Takao-kun, you are a nurse” Kuroko said

“And you work at our school” Furihata added, finally being able to speak normally, becoming a high school teacher did wonders on him

“It doesn’t matter, it’s the same area!” Takao shouted, the kids didn’t quite know if they should talk or where to look, so at some point they stood up and started talking between each other and playing around

“But anyway, Midorimacchi’s right, I want to know how did Kurokocchi get pregnant again” Kise pouted as he liked the discussion they were having, it was funny

“Ah, well, the fact that we only got one the first time was pure luck; Taiga-kun was also part of an experiment but in his case there’s no... limit” his explanation sounded weird and was barely understandable

“What Kuroko’s saying is, Kagami was part of an experiment like ourselves; however, the experiment Kagami is the result of was made without thinking of limiting the number of babies to one per experiment” Midorima started “It was an earlier experiment, meaning it had started before the one used on us, and had more subjects though, they both were cancelled at the same time” he cleared his throat “it doesn’t matter, the point is, Kuroko is now pregnant with twins thanks to that other experiment, not done in him but on Kagami” Midorima thought for a second “Also there’s another difference, the pregnant men gains the ability to br_” Midorima was roughly interrupted by Kuroko

“I think you should keep that out of the explanation” Kuroko said while glaring at Midorima making him feel like he would be stabbed with a spoon if he said anything else

“Right... well, now that we are talking about this... I... there’s a list with the names of the people who were part of that experiment, I think there was a ‘Matsuoka’ and a ‘Nanase’ in between those names...” Midorima started changing the topic

“I don’t think it matters” Aomine said “I mean, Matsuoka-san has a girlfriend, or at least he’s with someone called ‘Ai’”

“I have ‘Matsuaka’s in my class...” Sakurai started and Kuroko supported him, he also had Matsuoka’s

“He has a brother... or a sister... I think...” Aomine said “And we can’t know they are actually related”

“What about ‘Nanase’?” Midorima wanted to know

“I... don’t think Nanase-san has any interest in anyone...” Kagami offered to calm Midorima down, he was extremely serious when it came to his work (and most things)

“I see” Akashi said ignoring the other matter “Then, congratulation Tetsuya” he smiled and made sure to be clear with his voice that he didn’t care about this other men lives

“So that’s why you were on leave” Sakurai stated “The kids were worried, and most of the teachers were too, Hinata-kun wouldn’t stop asking”

“Never mind that, Akashi, when will you feed us?”

“Where the hell did you leave your manners, Dai-chan!?” Momoi shouted angrily

“Ken-san, please go ask in the kitchen when the food will be ready” Akashi had asked the guy standing over there doing nothing in particular

“Going right now, sir!” the guy had said enthusiastically, probably because he was confused by the conversation or because he couldn’t take part of it, and rushed toward the kitchen returning a minute later “five more minutes and it will be brought here”

“Thank you” Akashi said and looked at Aomine intensely

“Okay, I get it, sorry for how I spoke, but I’m hungry!” Aomine defended himself “And the kids are probably hungry too”

“Everyone is Hungry, Dai-chan, so shut up and wait!” Satsuki was, for some reason, very angry at Aomine and he had learned not to fight her while pregnant, it was not a good idea.

After that, the food had been served and the argument had been forgotten, thought not for long as they would end up talking about their jobs and friends; one thing for sure, the kids had begged Kuroko not to tell a thing of anything he had heard or seen at school, and they asked Takao not to tell about their little injuries and how did they get them. At the end of all of it, the only question that actually bugged most of them was just, how the hell their kids ended in the same kindergarten!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here, I guess the only thing left is to reveal my plan ;)


	67. The plan, not a chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Really, here's where I say thanks and other random stuff followed up by my plan and more thanks!

Okay, so first I want to say:

Kuroko has a horrible memory (okay, I have a horrible memory) he didn’t remember how his first time went, like, if you compare how it was on the first chapter and how he remembered it on chapter 6 they are totally different...

Second thing is thank anyone who has left Kudos and/or commented and/or bookmarked and/or subscribed, or has only read the whole thing!

Okay, another thing, just because I actually have made the list and I want to share the birthday of all the kids (dd/mm/yyyy):

Kagami Natsuki: 21/11/2014

Midorima Hikari: 14/01/2015

Aomine Yazuki: 04/02/2015

Aomine Katsumi: 04/02/2015

Murasakibara Kaori: 06/03/2015

Furihata Naoko: 19/04/2015

Kagami Kin: 13/07/2020

Kagami Kunio: 13/07/2020

Sakurai Akira: 15/03/2021

Sakurai Sora: 20/07/2023

Sakurai Mizuki: 20/07/2023

 

And those are all the children... 

 

Okay, and finally and relating to the fact that Kuroko is pregnant again, that experiment made on Kagami, as it said, was made on other people who just so happened to be the ones on Free! And Haikyuu!! So there will be two other fics related to this one but different on a way, with more drama and problems! I’ll start with Free! Because I’m like halfway through the Haikyuu!! Manga (ignoring the fact that it's unfinish), and the Free! one will be the shortest between the three, while the Haikyuu! one will be the longest... also I already have the title for the Free! one, and like a paragraph...

And then, after all that and for those who are still interested I will write a continuation of the three mixed up, showing how each couple reacts to their kids relationships with each other, so yes, I will pair up the kids but not only between them but with the ones on Free! and Haikyuu!!

And I guess that’s about all, thank you very much for reading and staying until the end, and more thanks if you read this!

;) See you soon!

Edit! Here's the Free! fic: <http://archiveofourown.org/works/4601286>

And now the Haikyuu!! fic: <http://archiveofourown.org/works/5853367> 

 

This here is for those who read this when it had like 74 chapters, I decided to move all the kind of one-shots for the side parings to another fic because I'm constantly moving them around so it's simpler for me to change them or add things to them. It's nothing too important, just so you know; and here's the link if you want to read any of them: <http://archiveofourown.org/works/5287406>

 

And as a last thing, here's a [tumblr dedicated to this fics](https://sometimes-this-happens.tumblr.com/), mostly the Haikyuu!! since I have more for it... but it also has the drawings for the kids here and in the Free! one. 

[sometimes-this-happens.tumblr.com](https://sometimes-this-happens.tumblr.com/)


	68. The kids: drawings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just thought of shearing with you my little reference drawings  
> Because I've been told you can't see the images (I can't either, and I'm trying to solve it but I'm failing) you can also see them in tumblr: sometimes-this-happens.tumblr.com (the very first post)

 

       

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't you adore my "beautiful" handwriting? That's as good as it gets...  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> writen for my joy, feel free to comment and whatever, but no matter what you say I'll keep posting this...


End file.
